The Man within Animal
by DreamerByHeart
Summary: Victor Creed in Sabertooth is a Man within Animal who finds humans nothing but darned low living expandable insects but what if he discovers his 'Accidental Mate' of them? But beware 'Tooth, this frail's better... or worse than your expectations. An unheard story of Victor Sabertooth Creed and his Aks. COMPLETE
1. Chapter one

**Chapter One: Forever**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything. X-men and Sabertooth only and only belong to Marvel and Stan Lee because if I owned them, there would be a Sabertooth Fan Club in X-Mansion.**

 **Author's Note: Hey there y'all this is my very first fanfic out of my pages and I wanted it to be about my evergreen favorite Villain from the X-World, Sabertooth. Comics or movies, I've always loved that guy and here I'm representing the deviliciously handsome version of Liev Schreiber's Sabertooth and of course, my fic takes place after X-men: Days of future past's happy ending where everyone is back from the graves. Okay, so no more yapping , just Enjoy...**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 _Edmonton, Alberta 1838_

 _"Where is he? I'm gonna kill that bastard!"_

 _He_ stormed _in, howling with an axe in his firm grasp._

 _"No please! He's just a child!" horror took over her face._

 _"Child? He's a demon, frail!" he thundered at her, running his hunting eyes around._

 _"There you are! How the hell did ya get out, ya freak?"_

 _Victor shivered to his core in fear._ _ **12 days!**_ _He hadn't gotten a damn to eat in that pitch black cellar for the past twelve fucking days. Not even those damned raw rabbits. the continuous wrenching pain in his stomach was hurting more than his Pa ripping out his canines and claws every night. He didn't know how he even obtained this strength to gnaw his hand out of those fetters and come out to find something in the kitchen._

 _"I-I was h-hungry!" he stuttered and revealed his quivering hands from behind his back holding a couple of loaves._

 _"YOU WERE WHAT?! he roared. "So now ya got demands huh? Maybe I should shut that clamouring mouth of yours for good today!" he swung the axe in the air to aim at Victor._

 _"No! Zeb please, I beg you, he's your son!" the tears were streaming down her face._

 _"No! He's_ _ **your**_ _son, whore, not mine and now get outta my way, bitch!" he gave her a strong push against the wall. She bumped her head hard and sank to the floor in the semi-conciousness._

 _Victor looked at her mother's helpless whimpering form on the ground. The woman was never a good example of a mother but still.. She at least tried today. He glared back at his father with a blank face but eyes filled with disgust and horror. The tears threatened to spill out of the corners of his eyes. There was no reason to plead with that monster so he wouldn't even attempt to beg him for the miserable life he's been enduring for the previous three long years. He just let out a weak sob and dropped the bread on the ground and squeezed his eyes as tightly as possible, waiting for him to finish it off as soon as possible because now he also knew, this was the end._ _ **for good**_ _._

 _"Go straight to hell, ya fuckin' spawn of the Devil!" he grinned predatorily and threw his axe at Victor with all his might._

 _"No! ! ! ! !"_

Victor roared awake. gasping for air, a streak of sweat rolling down his temples and claws buried deep into the mattress. He smelled himself reeking of a pure quantity of both fury and terror. _Not again._ When he felt his blusterous breath come to an incessant level, he retracted his claws and switched on the lamp. The clock showed 2:30. He sat up on the edge of the bed and ran his hands down his face. **_Thrice._** _It_ was fucking Thrice in this month. He sighed and stood up. He picked up his sweats from the chair. His throat was droughty like hell. he rushed over and snatched the last Molson's out of the fridge. A large gulp of beer always made him less pissed on everything. He strolled towards the window and pushed it open. Even in the dim light of the porch, it demonstrated a fabulous view of the dense woods surrounding the cabin. He kept his stare at the towering Redwoods while his sharp hearing and sensitive nose concentrated on the various sounds and scents coming from the nightly wildlife which was often a great distraction, an imponderable way to pass the nights after these mind fucking nightmares.

But it has to be stopped.

 _It needs to be stopped._

He is fucking **Sabertooth** for crying out loud! He _gives_ nightmares, not fucking has them! All these decades, everything was under control but all of a sudden, that horrific past is back and biting him in ass as all these terrifying dreams. But no more! He will put a fucking full stop to this mess as soon as possible!

The buzz of his phone from the nightstand pulled his attention. He glanced back at the clock. Who in the hell is considering himself important enough to disturb him at goddamn 2:30? But wait, the number on the screen was an even bigger amazement.

 _"Hello, handsome."_ a familiar sexy tone dinged on other line.

"Hey Myst, hope ya have a proper fucking reason to call me outta sleep after ages." he growled.

" _Well there're many but prominently because tonight I'm just missing the old flame of our precious moments together."_ she smirked mischievously.

"Cut the crap, blue butt." he snarled. "And straight to the point."

" _OK fine. there's a mission related to ferals and Magneto wants the best one of them to accomplish it."_

"Sorry babe, but I don't even have a slight bit of interest in that crazy bucket head's goddamn crusade against humanity anymore. If the last time I remember, I ended up struggling for every single breath in a fucking river with its water filled in my damn lungs." his jaws clenched at the fig of the flashback.

 _"Well it's not like you were really gonna die."_ he could hear a copius hint of sarcasm in the sound. _"So not even if he pays three times higher than the last time_?" she made a tempting offer.

"Nope, still not interested." he rubbed the back of his neck with lazy fingers and plopped back on the bed. "My 'other clients' pay me up to the neck."

 _"Oh c'mon 'Tooth, not even for the old times sake?"_ here she goes seductive again.

"You keep that up and I cut the phone." he grumbled, rolling his eyes.

 _"Hey wait, ok... The thing is, X-Men are also interested in screwing this mission like always and Wolverine's also back as the fuckin' good old atta boy of Xavier for this one and you & I both know how much you love to have an ass whooping fight outta that damn runt." a_n evil smirk emerged on the other side.

Now that was something interesting. The runt is back from his goddamn quest to find some tit-bits about his unknown past and Victor was sure he found nothing this time too.

There was a small pause between the both lines.

"I'll give it a thought." he stated examining the sharpness of his claws by tracing his thumb over'em. "Message me the address, If it hit my mood, I'd come to hear yer dumbass plan."

"Superb! the new Brotherhood is waiting for yo-"

"I _said_ I'd give it thought, Don't get your damn hopes up already woman. Now just cut the damn phone and don't ever call me again before the sun fuckin' rises!" He swiped the red button on the screen with a roar and tossed the phone aside.

 _Why_? Why does that stupid runt try to find about his long lost identity in those old pale documents or goddamn carcases when there's only one man alive of his era who can tell him who he really is, **Victor Creed**! all he gotta do is just ask. Of course things have gotten worse and worse between them in course of time and he still have not forgiven that little asshole for what he did to...her.

But no matter what he believes or that 'Logan' wants to believe, they're **brothers!** definitely the two damned dysfunctional ones but they still are and as a big 'responsible' sibling, it is his duty to knock some sense back into his baby bro which he did every year, on James's birthday which Victor remembers but Logan doesn't.

But maybe Victor got lucky tonight, Runt's gonna get ass kicked twice this year.

"Poor Jimmy! " he smirked to himself."I am coming!"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"At least the interior is better than the last one." he cracked a smirk, sunning his eyes everywhere.

Everyone spun around and fell dumbstruck for a second. Even his already announced visit was quite a shock. on one hand where Magneto was touching his wrinkled 70's, Victor was still in the same deliciously muscled thirty five's frame in that damn sexy leather jacket and clinging jeans. but for everyone who'd encountered the big scary Sabertooth fifteen years ago during the whole 'Mutant Takeover on Liberty Island' thing, there was a huge and stunning change. His blonde mane was gone and replaced by very short but thick brown Military cut. his dense white eyebrows were well trimmed and some dark but prunedly smooth mutton chops were decorating his wickedly handsome face instead of those damned coarse blonde facial hair. The same old piercing amber eyes were the only remains of his past self and there was one person in that Lair at the moment who knew that this change was actually the real embodiment of Victor Creed and it was Mystique. **Weapon X Program**. That's where she'd met him. She'd snuck into it in the guise of a spy Leni Zauber and he was only Victor Creed then, not the psychopathic murderer named Sabertooth we all know now. They had some fun together which of course, resulted as a damned offspring they both regretted to have.

"Ah welcome back, my friend!" Erik greeted Creed with an honest smile. "I had firm belief you'd come. your pleasant visit will be a great furtherance for the team."

"What up, Mags, still stuck over the goddamn mission of wipin' the human race off the fuckin' planet with that heavy speech?" he grumbled.

"Every man comes to the world with an ambition for himself, my friend." Victor rolled his eyes.

"Are we gonna waste the entire day just like that?" he reached over and dropped onto the couch with one leg crossed over the other one's knee and stretched his arms on the edge of the couch which got him earned a glare from Azazel and Avalanche standing in the corner. "Mystique said ya've got a mission on ferals." he leaned back and narrowed his eyes. "What is it about?"

"Well that's what I always appreciate about you, Victor, always direct to the point. So as you wish to know, for accomplishing this newest undertaking, you'll have to go to a small village, Kinnaur of Himachal pradesh, India." Lehnsherr advanced and switched a holographic projector on which was playing the various images of a couple with their 8 or 9 month old Cub in various places in the middle of the air over the glass table. "A feral couple has gone into hiding. Their last location was tracked 2 months ago. They've been complete underground since and the sole purpose is...their new born child." Victor narrowed his eyebrows again.

"The kid sounds like a goddamn treasure." Creed scoffed.

"Scientifically, he is." a versed voice emerged from behind. "Victor, this is Dr. Rollins." Erik introduced the middle aged man in lab coat. "His expertise is established in Feralogy."

"This baby is precious in itself." the doctor continued. "Because in spite of an animal empath mother and class 3 feral father, the baby is a pure class five feline feral." Victor tried to hide the complete shock that took over his face at the moment. "And..this offspring is a miniature version of yours, Mr. Creed which means, regenerative healing factor, retractable claws, sharp teeth, heightened senses and yes, superhuman strength." now it's even more mind boggling.

"Now that's pretty rare." Creed was taking a bit of interest now.

"Oh you haven't heard the rarest yet." Mystique finally interrupted with a smirk. "the most astonishing ability of this baby is that..he can turn those low living mortal humans into...ferals." Victor's eyes shot open. "his parents found it out five months ago when their beloved son's nanny started showing feral attributes like sensitive smelling and a weak Healing Factor but what was more startling was that the lady was a complete human at every level. They took some tests to confirm it and the results were positive. Since then, both all the mutant experimenting laboratories and anti-mutant organizations have been trying to hunt the drooler down."

"Poor kid." Victor blurted nonchalantly.

"I _need_ that boy Victor." Lehnsherr looked at Creed over his shoulder. "And you shall make sure he come here alive and healthy."

"Yeah, so you can create yourself a goddamn feral army." Creed muttered to himself.

"Make fun of it as much as you want." Erik grasped the edge of the other couch in front of Victor as his voice turned gruffer. "But we both know that ferals are a dying race and this child could be the hope for saving your kind from extinction."

Victor contemplated a minute. Lehnsherr could be a crooked manipulative son of a bitch but he was right about one thing, Ferals were really at the brink of extinction due to the high death rate of female ferals and he was actually glad this new kid would take his feline pedigree to next level.

"OK, I'm in. But I ain't doin' it for free and ya know my charge. 2 millions or goodbye."

"Two fuckin' millions? Are you kidding me?" Avalanche barked out towards him but at the right time, Azazel came between him and a growling Victor's expanding claws.

"Calm your balls down pretty boy, let the big men talk." Creed clucked his tongue and drifted his eyes back to Erik. "So what is it, Mags?"

"The deal is...done Mr. Creed." Lehnsherr cracked a smile and extended his hand. "You hand me the boy by seizing him out of the reach of all those organizations, laboratories and _X-men_ and occupy your precious dollars."

Creed shook the hand "And you remember it once and for all mags, this is the **last** time we're seein' each other's faces. After this, you go your fuckin' way, I go mine, **Forever**!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Yay finally I finished my first Chapter. Now reviews please...**


	2. Chapter Two:Deception

**Chapter Two: Deception**

 **Author's Note: To all the lovely X-men fans out there, I just want y'all to read my fic and PLEASE write your fabulous reviews for it, it's going to be a big encouragement for an immature writer like me. So guys I'm back with the second chap which is full of 'Sabertooth vs Wolverine' action. I've written this one in the semblance of a movie. There're gonna be various twists and turns back to back so I've chosen an interesting title for every situation in the bold capitals to avoid the mix up. Now enjoy...**

 **Ok ok, last but not the least, all the events are happening in India so there's going to be a Hindi to English translation in various spot in bolds. Now no more yapping, just Enjoy...**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"So what does the nose say?" Mystique asked in her alluring 'Raven' form. Their trusted source has informed them about the feral family's secret escape out of the country with X-Men. After that, they'd be given a new identity and the assurance of a serene life on a secret but peaceful ground but of course, Magneto couldn't let that happen.

"Only the couple and drooler inside, both are piss scared and the frail's burstin' into tears."

"Which means X-Men aren't here yet. Azazel, Avalanche and Callisto, surround the cabin, Victor and I take the door." the three nodded.

Creed kicked the door open with expanded claws, all set to rip his enemies to shreds. Mystique rushed over and ran her glare around.

"What the fuck, Vic?! Where are they?"

Victor took in a deep sniff. The scent took him to a square wooden door built on the floor that led to an underground tunnel.

"They've just snuck in."

"Then let's chase them!"

"No, I'm sure the let out opens in the woods, we'll hunt them down." Creed had a evil grin.

"Everyone, to the wild!" Mystique barked on wireless.

 **IN THE WOODS**

 **"Aur kitna dur hai?" -** How much further is it?

 **"Bas thoda dur aur jaan,jaldi chalo, wo Brotherhood ke chamche hame kutto ki tarah dhoondh rahe hain." -** Just a few kilometers away! Hurry up darlin', Brotherhood's dogs are after us.

The man sniffed a familiar scent in chilling air.

 **"Aur unme se ek feral bhi hai!" -** And one of them is a bloody feral!

The woman let out another sob and clutched the bundle of their joy to her chest even more tightly and the couple hurried toward their destination. They reached a split path soon.

 **"Rekha, meri baat dhyaan se suno." -** Rekha, listen to me carefully.

 **BACK TO THE CHASERS**

Victor cleaved into the woods on all fours while Mystique was equaling his pace on her quad bike. They finally got to the split way.

"Which way?" Victor scented the air.

"Both."

"Who has the kid?"

"Ain't sure, one has the boy and other is usin' his belongings as a fuckin' decoy." Creed looked back to Mystique.

"You and the others get the frail," he pointed his chin towards the trail the mother had taken. "And I take care of daddy." Mystique nodded and turned right.

 **TOWARDS THE DESTINATION**

The panic-stricken mother was glancing at her phone repeatedly. She was halfway there. When will they be here? A relieved smile touched her lips as their message popped on the screen. _We're here_.

 **THE HUNTER AND THE PREY**

The chase had begun. Victor's paws were rapidly erasing the distance between him and the father of the Cub. The smell of the turmoil of emotions thrashing inside the other feral's mind was filling his nostrils and among all of these frail emotions, Creed could smell the little bugger in his arms. But there was something wrong with the toddler. The father was reeking of his son completely but there was no other...heartbeat. Why? It didn't take Victor more than a minute to put two and two together.

On the other hand, the inferior feral had also sensed the gigantic danger chasing his ass down on all fours, something he had never witnessed before. He knew his little trick didn't work on the man so he tossed the dummy he'd made out of his son's clothes away and switched to the plan B.

 _Hide_.

Creed halted his burning paws and stared down at the spot the father had been standing a few seconds ago. He took another deep sniff and smiled predatorily.

"The bitch has kid, Myst, go get her." he informed on wireless.

Now...here comes his favorite part. His eyes turned intimidatingly pitch black and slowly reached up to catch his prey sitting above his head. "Game over, daddio."

 _Shit._

The lower feral had no other option. He pounced down at Victor quickly, aiming at Victor's chest. _**Bang Bang Bang!**_ Three loud gun fires echoed in the air. One of them went right through his heart. Victor stumbled to the ground with a loud snarl. He wriggled for a few seconds but then went completely still. The other feral stepped away and momentarily glared at Creed's inert body before spinning to walk away but...

 **SO CLOSE**

Her heels were on fire. She'll have to take the baby to them anyhow. Only they can help us now. Avinash's last words were echoing in her mind.

 _ **'Mai wapas aunga.'**_ \- _I will come back._

He has to come back. _We_ _need him to._ She rested her hand against the trunk of a tree to steady her rugged breath. She looked down at the tiny angel in her arms sleeping peacefully.

 **"sirf tumhare liye babu." -** Only for you, baby.

She closed her eyes and took a long breath to gather her remaining strength to reach the destination but just as she spun around to move on, she ran smack dab into her husband's chest.

 **"T-Tum yaha? Itni jaldi?** \- Y-You? You killed him?; A surprised smile touched her lips as she hugged Avinash.

 **"Haan jaan."** he smirked. **"Maine uss dusra feral ka kaam tamam kar diya." -** Yes darlin', I finished the other feral.

 **"Par tum itni jaldi yaha kaise?" -** But how did you find us so quickly?

 **"Inn sab baaton ke liye waqt nahi hai jaan, bas munne ko mujhe do aur chalo yaha se." -** We don't have time for all this sweetheart, just let me hold the baby and let's get out of here.

 **"Par?" -** But?

 **"Par kya?"** he can see an uncertainty in her eyes. He extended his hand. **"Munne ko mujhe do aur chalo."** \- But what? Just give me the baby and let's go.

She expanded her arms to hand her husband theirs baby but as he advanced to take the child from her with a smirk, a dazzling lightening struck at his chest and threw him away.

"What's the hurry, Mystique?" the white eyed Weather Witch descended with a loud snarl.

 **SURPRISE! SURPRISE!**

Avinash had barely taken a quick step toward his family but a loud crunch of dry leaves under someone's feet forced him to turn around.

"What the hell?!" his jaw tightened at once.

"What?" Victor stood back up and snapped his neck with a predatory smirk. "Never seen a class five before?"

 **THE SHOW DOWN**

The shape shifter turned into her scaly blue form again which scared the hell out of the mother. She gripped the baby even more firmly and looked to the ebony woman in leather with a silent plea. Ororo approached her and gave an assuring nod.

"Ugh damn you X-jerks!" Mystique snarled. "Always spoil the party on the wrong time!" she struggled to get back to her feet, rubbing her scorched chest.

"Rekha, you get to Blackbird, Jean is waiting for you there." Ororo ordered the empathy. She nodded shakily and rushed toward the jet. Mystique tried to go after her but the weather witch lunged at her from behind. "Where do you think you're going?" she trapped Mystique's neck in a powerful hook of her arm.

 **LET'S DO THIS!**

"Fuck it!" the smaller feral snarled and tossed the useless gun aside.

This fight was all about force and instincts now. Both man pounced at each other. Victor lunged at his prey on his graceful feline stride. A ferocious battle started jouncing the entire jungle.

 **BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Both females started battling ferociously. Punch after punch and kick after kick. Mystique began to taunt Storm with her continuous shifts. Ororo'd had enough. One kick to the chest and she shoved Mystique against a tree. Storm levitated two feet above the ground and her white eyes called out all the thick dark clouds floating in the sky. She prepared to make the final attack on blue bitch but shit, before she could do so, the ground under her feet began to shake due to a very powerful earthquake created by Avalanche from behind. In no time, the land under her started splitting into deep chasms. Ororo tried to jump on the safe piece of ground during but no use. Her foot slipped on a small broken slab of cliff and she fell into a narrow dark trench but thank goodness, her hands grasped the edge of it at the right time and saved herself from getting lost in that abyss forever.

"Good job, quake boy." Mystique smirked evilly. "And now, you handle the weather bitch and I go find the kid." he nodded and turned his attention back to the dangling weather witch.

 **FACE TO FACE!**

The father had guts. Victor had to give kudos for the bravery. He was really showing some moves before him, unlike many other pompous assholes Sabertooth had fought in the past. punches after punches, kicks after kicks. The entire jungle was trembling with their beastly roars but still, the man was no match against Victor's strength. Both ferals used nothing but their claws as their weapons but Creed's three inch pointed hooks were leaving more damage than other feral's merely one inch claws. His healing factor wasn't compensating enough against the superior feral's attacks. He was losing both his blood and battle with each passing moment. Creed was getting bored now. _Time to finish it_. One quick lunge at heart and he lifted the little feral up in the air like a damned paper and buried his claws deep into the flesh, breaking the ribs protecting his heart.

"P-Please...don't k-kill me!" his quivering mouth spilled out a small river of blood.

"Should have thought that before firin' at me." and with that vicious line, Sabertooth grasped his hammering heart and tore it out before dropping the lifeless body down. Victor pulled a sharp breath filled with the scent of fresh feral blood to his lungs and closed his eyes. A satisfied smile formed on his lips. He opened his eyes. They weren't pitch dark anymore. Now, time to head back to his second purpose of joining this mission, _I am coming, Runt!_

 **HERE I AM BUB!**

"Feelin' helpless, Goddess?" Avalanche pressed his boot on the trembling hands of Storm trying to hold onto the cliff with every bit of strength she had. She cried out in pain.

"Don't worry baby, I'll make it quick." he shoe put more stress on her fingers, forcing her to let go.

"Let the lady go, bub!" a gruff voice filled with the smoke of a half-lit Cuban cigar's snarled from behind. Avalanche didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"And fight like a man!" a set of nine inch razor sharp adamantium claws snikted out of his knuckles.

Avalanche pulled his foot back with a soft growl and struck the pose to generate those goddamned earth shaking seismic waves out of his fists. Wolverine ran at him with claws extended in the air. Avalanche made attack after attack, but Wolverine didn't fall for any of them. His feet instinctively touched the safe surface after every jump to avoid falling into those damned chasms. Now, _Wolverine Attacks!_ A huge leap in the air and Wolverine gave Avalanche's pretty face three damned slits through his shattered helmet. The boy tasted the dirt with a whimpering snarl.

"Want more?" Wolverine's lips twitched into a taunting smirk but the whimpering quaker didn't have it in him anymore. Wolverine now drifted his attention back to Storm who was still struggling to maintain her grip on the edge.

"Need a hand?" Logan extended his hand, grinning.

"Yes, please." she took the hand. she was never so happy to see him before. "I've sent Rekha to Blackbird, you go try to find her husband."

"Cool." Logan changed the cigar with a soft nod and turned around.

 **DECEITFUL**

"Almost there!" she whispered, looking at the precious treasure in her arms. They were just a few steps away from the cliff she needed to make a secret signal to Blackbird from. That's how her husband had planned it. Charles's team was about to fly them out of here in the middle of the night, without dragging the attention of that damned brotherhood or FOH but unfortunately, everything didn't go according to their plan.

Her feet were flying toward her destination but hell, Callisto ran smack into her face outta nowhere.

"Give me the child!"

"NO! NEVER!" she screamed and spun around to escape but Callisto caught her wrist with her lightening fast speed.

"Let me go, bitch!" Rekha struggled to wrench out of the grip. Rolling her eyes, Callisto delivered a hard punch to her face that send the mother into unconsciousness. Rekha collapsed on leafy ground with the baby still in her arms.

"Stupid bitch!" Callisto simpered but her smile couldn't rest on her lips for long. Her face suddenly turned pale and veiny. She dropped to her knees with a shaky whimper.

"Sorry, sugah." Rogue smirked softly and put the glove back on but just as she tried to step ahead to check on mother, she felt a soft touch on the bare flesh of her nape and before she could understand anything, her face also turned painfully white and like all her victims. She looked over her shoulder at the attacker and the face widened her eyes. It was none other than... **Rogue?**

"Sorry, sugah." the impersonator mocked her. Before the real Rogue could do anything to stop the fake one, she also joined 'the unconscious club' on the ground.

"Why didn't ah try it before?" the other Rogue grinned evilly and transformed into her real blue scaly self. Now, Mystique diverted her gaze to her prize weeping out loud besides her unconscious mommy. She set a foot towards it.

"Don't even try, blue bitch!" Wolverine snarled. Marie's delirious body on ground was enough to outrage him.

"Ugh you guys have a fuckin' timing." Mystique hissed. "This one is ours, Runt." she posed to attack.

"Who says?" claws out.

"I do." an acquainted voice reached his ears and forced him to glare over his shoulder.

"Hello, Jimmy!" Victor bared his canines.

 **THE FERAL COLLISION**

"So, finally back to the old crime buddies, sewer rat?" Logan growled. He'd already smelled Creed's presence on the kid's father's brutally murdered body.

"Nah.. Was just missin' ya, Runt." Creed also expanded his claws. "Step aside, Blue, it's between me and Runt now." time for the Main Event baby! both men ran at each other like two hungry lions. One leap through the air and the biggest feral collision vibrated the whole wilderness.

"You never learn from our fights, Jimmy boy." Creed buried his claws into Logan's shoulder.

"My name is Logan!" gritting his teeth, Logan wrapped his fingers around Victor's wrist and pulled his talons out of his shoulder with a loud snarl. "Not some fuckin' Jimmy or Jimmy boy!" he snarled again and printed three deep slashes on Victor's lower abdomen. Both ferals stumbled back until their healing factors kicked in.

"No its not, it's that asshole's name," Creed landed another punch. "Who called himself our Pa!"

"You say that every time." a hard uppercut met Victor's chin. "And I never believe ya."

"Believe it or not," Victor snapped his neck and delivered a left hook-right low kick combo. "BUT YOU ARE MY BROTHER!" he roared and chokeslamed Logan to the ground and held him there. "I have fed you, clothed you, even wiped your butt when there was nobody fuckin' else, you've even learned these moves from me, Runt!" he hissed with pure anger and Logan could smell that every word coming out of his mouth was completely true but didn't care to admit.

But on the other side, Mystique didn't try to escape the ground this time. Apparently, she had some other plans.

"What makes ya think I should believe ya after what you have done to me in the past?" Logan broke out of his grasp. "And what you do, every year, on that day?" a deadly foot chokehold clenched around Creed's neck. This one was impressive.

"Oh c'mon, baby bro," Victor grinned provocatively and broke down the hold with his mighty arms. "Everyone gets a gift on birthdays." both men shot back up and paced in a circle, snarling like two wild beasts ready to rip each other to damned pieces.

"It's not my birthday!" Logan howled and gave three long deep cuts on Creed's left cheek.

"YES IT IS!" Victor howled back. "And it is the same day...when it all started." a toothy grin occupied his lips."when I killed that Silverfox bitch of yours." Victor landed another hard punch to his chest and snapped three right middle ribs. Logan screamed in agony.

 _Silverfox?_ The name echoes in Logan's head loudly.

"What? The mention rang any bells in the brain?" Victor cocked his head with a smug grin. "Even I feel some sexy chills whenever her face flashes before my eyes." he clutched his fingers around Logan's neck and stood him up. "She was really a hot piece of ass."

He didn't know why but Creed's obscene comments about this Silverfox chick pissed Logan off like hell.

"Just shut the fuck up, Sabertooth!" he roared and grabbed Victor's neck. Both men now growling, squeezing each other's throats.

"Or what?" Creed bared his fangs.

Before Logan could reply, an thin line of intense pain emerged on his forehead that surprised Victor. They both trailed their eyes down to the source of the pain which was a blood covered broken head of a sword driven through Logan's stomach and the bigger shock, the wound wasn't healing this time. A moaning Logan fell into Victor's arms.

"What the fuck, Mystique?!" He roared out loud. "What the fuck did you do?!"

 **DECEPTION**

"Just finished it for good." Mystique calmly explained, wiping the blood off the sword in her hand. "Muramasa blade, can kill any healing factor in the world." she pointed the chin toward Wolverine. "Pried out of where he buried it last time."

Victor laid his brother down on the ground and rushed forth, there was an unleashed fury in his darkening eyes at the moment.

"WHY?" he hissed through clutched teeth.

"Because Magneto wants this mission accomplished at any cost." she glanced at Logan's immobile form. "it is now."

"But he doesn't order to kill Mutants!" he snapped.

"That's the difference. I'm not Magneto. He's getting old and so are his goddamn principles. Very soon the Brotherhood is going to need a new leader that is going to be ME!"

Victor rushed over and seized Mystique's neck before lifting her up in the air.

"W-What are you doin', jerk, j-just let go of me!" she choked.

"If you think you can just kill my brother and make it out of here alive, you are fucking wrong!" he pressed his claws deeper, cutting the skin around her throat to draw blood.

"H-He doesn't even think you his brother!" she made another futile attempt to save her neck.

"It DOESN'T matter what he thinks. He's my brother and you have tried to kill him! Yer gonna fuckin' pay for that frail!" He squeezed her neck harder, almost ready to snap it. "Get ready to die, bitch!" But HOLY SHIT, before Sabertooth could send blue bitch to heaven, Azazel teleported from nowhere and stabbed him in the back with another sword.

"She forgot to tell...there are two of these in the world." he pulled out his sword covered in Victor's blood.

The agony took over Victor's face. He carried his quivering hand behind his back to touch the running wound but before he could, Mystique stabbed him in the abdomen.

"Say my hello to your brother in hell!"

Victor stumbled back. His head was spinning uncontrollably. His vision was getting blurred due to the continuous loss of blood. His body was becoming numb with each passing second. This was the worst feeling, _ever_. He blinked his heavy eyes, trying to make out what the hell was happening to him. His staggering feet carried him to the cliff and before he could sense where his feet were and move away, a very pissed and scarred Avalanche stepped ahead. He couldn't take his revenge from that Wolverine for destroying his face forever but now his beloved brother was going to pay for his dirty deed. His hands created a mass of seismic waves and **BAM!** One fucking punch to the surface and a large split separated the edge Victor was standing on off the cliff and at the next freaking second, a severely bleeding Sabertooth was falling down into a vigorously streaming Satluj river.

"Good bye, pretty boy!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **Hahaha did you expect that? :p now please let me know your reviews on this chap, I'm waiting...**


	3. Chapter Three:The first Encounter

**Chapter Three: The first Encounter**

 **Hey there everyone. First of all, I just wanna say a big thanks to all the lovely readers who put my fic on alerts, you guys rock! Now back to business, here is your third chap Victor Creed's future 'Accidental Mate' enters the story in. Of course, there's going to be another Hindi to English translation in this one. No more yapping, just Enjoy...**

A sharp bark jerked her awake. Diamond's ceaseless howls were interrupting the pin-drop silence of the night again. It was the biggest disadvantage of living near the fucking woods. Since she brought him, he had made it some kind of a goddamned daily routine of his to bark at every animal or sound coming out of wood. Days were tolerable but nights'd become purely frustrating. She switched on the lamp and glanced at the alarm clock. 3:05 in the fucking morning! She rolled onto her back and sighed. He wouldn't shut up until she went out. She slipped her feet outta the blanket and got up. Where is her sweater? Oh yeah, on the hanger. She took the sweater and put it on over her flimsy night gown. Now, time to go out and see what was bugging her beloved doggy this time.

 **One hour earlier**

His cold immobile body was lying on the pebble bank. Last time when his eyes were open, he was fighting for every single fucking breath against the ferocious stream of Satluj. After a few more strokes, his exhausted frame gave up and let his lungs get filled with brain numbing water. He didn't know how long he stayed in river, or when his still functioning healing factor kicked in and gave him an unconscious strength to swim out of it to the bank but he did reach it ALIVE and that's what matters right now but unluckily, the condition was no better than dead. Respiration was equal to null. The heart was beating at the slowest rate it ever has. The old blood was clotted around both wounds but his healing factor was unable to prevent the fresh blood which was still running out of'em and soaking his duster. All it could do was keep him living in this hopeless state when everyone wanted him to die but there was only one problem...

 _He cannot die._

 _He will not die._

And suddenly, beating all the fucking odds, he snapped his eyes open! The weak lungs sucked in a long deep breath and he finally felt damned alive for the first time in the past four hours. He ran his hands all over his chest and back to count the overall damage. The stab on the back luckily hadn't punctured any internal organs but the the front attack had harmed his left kidney badly but to his greatest surprise, his weak healing still took care of the rest of the damage in four long hours, except for the two given by those fucking Muramasa blades.

 _Muramasa blades._ The whole flashback of the vicious betrayal replayed in his mind. Jimmy's blood on his palms, his attempt to ghost Mystique, Azazel's stab in the back and those last fucking words from Avalanche. The turmoil of memories set his mind on the fire of revenge. They're gonna fucking PAY! if that blue bitch, Satan's ripoff and quaking asshole think they can shed Victor SABERTOOTH Creed's blood and live, they're fucking WRONG! what did they think? He hasn't encountered that ancient Iron before? For their goddamned information, he HAS and He SURVIVED! But they sure as hell won't survive HIM! he is going to find them, rip them to fucking shreds and throw their fucking limbs into the same fucking river!

His chest heaved with every infuriating memory that caused him to cough up blood. He calmed down a bit and tried to get up but his continuously spinning head and nerve crushing pain caused by those deep holes made it impossible for him so he had to drag himself to a nearby tree. Now, time for some treatment in Sabertooth's style. He took off both his soaking duster and the shirt. He tore the shirt into long and narrow strips and picked up four little pebbles lying near him. Now he was going to do something only and only he could. He took each stone and pushed them into all four openings to block the hemorrhage. Shit this was fuckin' torture. He had to bite his lower lip to muffle the goddamn scream. Once the pain lessened a little, he wrapped both strips around the wounds and leaned his head against the tree. He closed his eyes to give himself some rest. He had undoubtedly witnessed fucking hell tonight. This night reminded him of the night when Runt'd used that sword on him years ago but the shocking deception from the people he actually trusted made it much more worse.

He was trying so hard to keep himself serene enough to make plans to make it out of here. His animal was thrashing inside to take revenge but this temporarily 'Mortal' body wasn't encouraging him. He desperately needed to escape the wilderness and seek help to treat his injuries like those damned flatscans first. Only then Sabertooth could be able to get what he wanted. He ran his eyes around to examine the surroundings. Both sides of the river were covered with dense trees. His weak but still functioning ears and nose sensed no harmful animal nearby. Good. Now all he needed was just a way out. He sent all his remaining strength to his feet and made one final torturous effort to stand himself up with the support of the trunk besides him. Gawd, this was agonising! But finally he was back on his feet. Now, just follow the instincts and get the fuck outta here!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A chilling puff of air hit her face as she opened the door. Winter was barely in and the mouths were blowing steam here. She stepped out and strolled straight to her yelping dog and stroked his head.

 **"Shaant ho jaa Diamond."** \- Calm down Diamond; Usually her one command was enough to calm him down but for some strange reason, it didn't seem to work this time. Obviously, he was more restless than usual today.

 **"Kya hua bacche? Iss baar kuch darawana dekh liya kya?"** \- What's wrong boy? Saw something scary this time?; She scratched him under the collar. It always relaxed him.

 **"Shayad tujhe aaj apne 'zaruri kaam' jaldi niptane hain."** \- Maybe ya wanna finish your 'daily duties' early today; She smirked and unbuckled the collar but instead of going to his favourite spot, Diamond unexpectedly ran towards the wood.

 **"Arre? Isne pehle to kabhi aisa nahi kiya."** \- What the hell? He's never done something like that before; She whispered to herself and surged up to chase the dog. After the little chase, she found him standing in front of a row of thick broad trees, barking at something hidden behind it.

 **"Kis pe bhonk raha hai yaar? Aisa kya dikh raha hai tujhe waha?"** \- What is it buddy? What are ya yelpin' at? She asked, panting breathlessly.

And all of a sudden, a blood curdling scream echoed in the air.

A soul freezing chill crept down to her spine. Was it what she thought it was? A Scream? or a... Roar? She wasn't sure. Even after living near this wild for the last five years, she had never heard something like that before but whatever it was, it scared the shit out of her. Her brain stopped working completely, all she could thought was _run_ and that's what she did. She just picked up the dog and ran off mindlessly.

But she'd taken mere ten leaps when an abrupt and totally ridiculous thought halted her feet.

 _what if the owner of the scream was in pain?_

She knew it sounded completely insane at the moment to think something like that but still...was that man or...animal really in pain? Because by the sound of it, maybe it was. And Wallah! another ridiculous thought hit her brain. _Should I go back and check on him/it?_

WHAT? is she crazy? She was standing in the middle of this dense wood at three-fucking-five in the morning and thinking about checking on something potentially harmful but she thought was 'injured'? _Yeah she's crazy!_

But still...she was considering to act on it. Ok, argue time over, _let's do it!_ She threw her head back and gave herself a mental slap for being so stubborn as her feet spun around and drifted toward those trees with her damned dog in her arms.

 ** _-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_**

He had been dragging his pathetically weak frame for the past one damn hour, looking for a way out that was no where to be seen. Smelling and hearing, both were tired and night vision was getting blurred again. Maybe his senses were playing with him because if not, he should have been fuckin' out by now. Has he chosen the wrong path? He was lost in a jumble of thoughts when a faint scent of a yipping a golden retriever and a scared frail tingled his nostrils. He greedily inhaled the scent. No, it's not an hallucinatetion. Maybe he was really close. A faded smile touched his lips and he carried his feet towards the scent. The smell was getting stronger and stronger with each step and it wasn't long before the scent became crystal clear.

The frail was damned close!

But luckily she couldn't see him because of the thick queue of giant trees he was behind. He took a deep sniff. Yes, she was the owner and smelling a little worried for her pup. Maybe he should kill her already and seize the house. The thought was tempting. He rushed over to act on it but unexpectedly tripped over a small boulder and fell flat on the ground, causing the stones to push deeper into the bloody holes. All the nerve crushing pain he had been trying to suppress for so long burst open and a blood freezing scream escaped his mouth which that terrified the frail and after that, she did what he expected from every chick, run away from him. Good.

He dragged himself to another tree and examined the new injury. The healing process was slower than ever but he could still take care of a small bruise like this. He was busy checking up on the fresh wound when a sharp yelp of the same dog hit his ears again and the biggest shock was...

The frail was back to check on HIM!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **"K-kaun hai?"** \- W-who's there?; She asked hardening her trembling voice.

No response.

 **"Maine puchha kaun hai waha?"** \- I said who's there?; her tone was louder this time.

Her question was answered by the pin-drop silence again. On the other hand, Diamond's yelps'd also stopped but his prying eyes were still stuck on those trees.

 **"Kya kehta hai Diamond? Waha peeche jake dekhein?"** \- What say Diamond? Wanna check behind those trees?; Diamond gave a happy woof in return and ran forward to lead the way.

She touched her phone's torch on to see clearly in that pitch black environment. Her heart was beating with lightning speed. She had no idea what she was going to see in there. An injured man, an attacked animal or...a corpse? Oh wait a sec, even worse, a psycho murderer who's just killed an innocent man and was waiting for his next victim. Gawd! Her brain was possessed by these goddamned horrific imaginations when a sharp bark pulled her out of her train of thought. She threw the light down. Diamond's paws were scratching at a particular spot under a tree very angrily. She bent down and investigated the area. There was some clotted blood mixed with mud on the ground like something or someone wet and injured had been sitting here for a while. She ran the bright light of her torch around but nothing else but some the trunks came in view. Maybe it was really some poor wounded animal that'd taken some rest here for a while. She let out a deep sigh and smirked to herself for being such an idiot who got scared of a goddamn petty scream. She picked Diamond up again and spun around to go back to her cabin.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Diamond's ridiculously high barks had returned. _Not again_. She completely ignored him this time and carried him to his kennel.

 **"Ab aur drama nahi Diamond, chup chap andar jaa aur kal se tu ghar ke andar soyega."** \- No more drama Diamond, shut up and get in! You'll sleep inside from tomorrow.; She commanded the pup sternly as she buckled the collar. Now all she needed was some good hours of sleep. She opened the door and walked in lazily. As the old door was closed, a large clawed hand grabbed her neck and lifted her high in the air like a damned paper plane.

"Just one scream and I'll rip yer fuckin' head off, frail!" an intimidatingly tall man roared up at her.

"W-Who are you?!" she choked. "And oh my god!" her eyes broadened as she noticed the blood dripping from his duster. "Y-You are bleeding!" her scent was a pure mingle of fear and concern at the moment.

"Just shut up frail!" his tired voice turned stern again. "And arrange me a doc, right now!"

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying, you need a doctor, lemme take to the hospital, it's just two streets-"

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, FRAIL!" he cut her off with an even louder roar as his claws deepened the pressure around her neck, squeezing her wind pipe. "And just do what I say! I want a doctor and you will bring me one, right here, right now!"

"O-Okay, I will. J-Just put me down first," her voice had a trembling plea. He nodded and put her back down but in stead of doing as he ordered, her brain was running some other plans up there. Her hand quietly moved behind her back and picked up a glass vase from the nearby stool and BAM! she hit him in the forehead with all her vigour and spun around with the speed of a bullet train to unlock the door but damn her unlucky stars! The little frail didn't know who she had messed with. The petty injury was nothing in the comparison to the previous four holes he had been carrying on his body all night. His healing factor slowly kicked in and started healing the bump on a slow but perpetual speed but what was going to heal the rage that has erupted in him because of the frail's cheap attempt to escape him. As the door opened and the girl set her left foot out, a super pissed Creed just grabbed her hair, yanked her back in and locked the door again. Now, Here comes the _ **Sabertooth**_! Before she could even realize what the hell had just happened, he threw her against the door, wrapped her legs around his waist forcefully and held both of her hands above her head in one crushing grip.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Sorry, but I just love cliffhangers :p**


	4. Chapter Four: Let me heal

**Chapter Four: Let me heal**

 **Hey there everyone, sorry for the long absence,life is going pretty busy these days. So here I am with another chap Victor gets all the help he needs to heal in but with something very unexpected. No more yapping, just enjoy...**

"Do ya really think ya can run away from me with those pretty legs of yers?" she turned her face away to avoid could feel his vicious smirk.

"Just let me go you, asshole!" she struggled to wriggle out of the cage of his arms. She was shocked to see nothing but a red bump on his forehead in stead of a big running wound she had given him just mere seconds ago. It was impossible, wasn't it?

"Oh trust me, darlin', I can keep ya like this all day," he bared his canines as he tightened the grip around her hands. "But I have some other fuckin' priorities you're gonna fulfill for me." her breath hitched in her throat when he pressed his hard clothed crotch against her.

"So just be a good girl and do as daddy says, get it?" she nodded shakily.

"ANSWER ME, FRAIL!" he roared again.

"Y-Yes.." the entire room was filled with the heavy scent of her fear at the moment.

"Good. Now I'm gonna put ya back down." he unwrapped her legs and let her land. She flinched away from him and his gaze as she felt the cold floor under her feet.

"Now just show me your bedroom." the line sent creeps down her spine.

"W-What?" She asked, quivering as she raised her eyes and looked into his. Creed smelled her little fear and rolled his eyes.

"I said I had other priorities right now and yer definitely not one of 'em so just shut up and show me the fuckin' bedroom!" his index claw poked into her shoulder, signaling her to lead the way.

The room was an ordinary one. He couldn't expect much from the tiny cabin frail called her home either but the only thing Victor gave a damn about in the entire square was her king-sized bed. It was quite big for a lonely girl as she smelled but who gives a shit?

He kept digging his claw into her shoulder again and again until they reached the bed. He leaned to hold the headboard for support and slowly sat on the edge of the bed. Her hands hesitantly advanced to help but he shoved them away.

"Don't touch me, frail!" he thundered.

He slowly placed the tired legs on the bed and adjusted the pillows behind his back. It was the first comfortable moment in the previous five hours he'd spent in living hell.

"Now just pick up yer goddamn phone and call a doc." as her hand reached to take it, he grabbed her wrist.

"If you try to be a smartass again and called ANYONE to rescue you, I promise you, frail, no matter who comes to save your ass, your family, your friends or the entire police force of this country, I'm gonna KILL them all and BURY them in the same fuckin' room, understand?!"

She pushed a dry gulp down her throat. _This dude was no fake threat for sure_. She nodded like an obedient kindergarten kid and tried to wrench out of his grip but apparently, he wasn't ready to let go. She just gritted her teeth in sheer frustration and picked up the cell with other hand. Now, time for some medical help for an uninvited guest.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **"Hello Akriti beta, tum iss time pe?"** \- Akriti, you at this time?; a sleepy but concerned tone answered the call.

 **"Haan uncle, darasal mujhe naa... aapki thodi madad chahiye..y-yaha chaakubaazi me koi ghayal ho gaya hai."** \- Yes uncle, actually...i need your little help right now...a-actually...someone has been stabbed here."

 **"Kya?! Tum thik to ho na beta?!"** \- What?! Are you okay, my child?! ; the man on the other end sounded really worried for her.

 **"Haan mai thik hu uncle."** \- Yeah, I'm fine, uncle.; she tried to sound normal but Creed's continuously tightening grip around her wrist was making it impossible.

 **"Mai bas phone pe aapko sabkuch nahi bata sakti... Please aap jitni jaldi ho sake yaha aa jaaiye."** \- I just can't tell you everything on phone...please come here as soon as possible.

 **"Thik hai beta, mai abhi aata hu."** \- Ok dear, I'll be there in a minute.

 **"Aur uncle, ek aur baat."** \- And uncle one more thing.; she glanced at Victor's continously paling face. **"yaha haalat bahot zyada kharab hai, please puri tayaari se aayiyega."-** The condition is quite critical here, please come in full preparation.; as she touched the red button, Creed snatched the phone from him and switched it off.

"Hey!" she shouted in protest.

"Ya ain't gonna get it as long as I'm here." he answered simply.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

The ding-dong of the doorbell snapped them both out of their trains of thought. He fingers were still around her hand.

"Go open the door." he commanded the girl. She glared at he crush grasp around her wrist. He took the hint and released her hand. Rubbing the reddened area she tried to answer the knock but he grabbed the wrist again.

"Remember what I said earlier frail, that was not just for sayin'." he jerked her hand away with that. She stole her eyes from his eating glare and rushed out.

 **"Tum thik to ho na akriti beta and kise chaaku laga hai?!"** \- Are you okay, dear and who's been stabbed here?!; a bewildered middle aged man stormed in with a big steel case containing all his medical instruments.

 **"Shaant ho jayiye uncle aur please andar aaiye, mai aapko sab batati hun."** \- Just calm down, uncle and please come inside, I tell you everything.; a baffled doctor followed her to her bedroom where a shirtless and severely injured foreigner was waiting for them. The girl let out a mental whistle. _Not bad._

Shit, what the hell is she thinking?

Akriti and her 'doctor uncle' raised their eyebrows as at four blood covered pebbles lying on the floor and then at Creed and the heavily bleeding holes on his chest.

"Oh my god, Akriti who is he? What happened to you, young man?!" He rushed over and opened his case to start the surgery. On the other side, Akriti mentally kicked herself for not keeping a goddamned excuse ready. She felt busted and quickly thought about telling the other man trust about the mutant, it was the only way to get rid of the giant bastard who'd seized both her house and her life in just one fucking day. _Tell the fucking truth!_

But before the truth could spill out of her mouth, Victor scowled at her, burying his claws deep into the mattress. It reminded her of the fucking threat Creed'd given her a few minutes ago.

 _No matter who comes to save your ass, your family, your friends or even the entire police force of this country, I'm gonna kill them all and bury them in the same fuckin' room!_

"H-He's...um, he is.." biting her lower lip, she scratched her forehead to think of an explanation, any explanation. "He's...uh-he's a friend of mine." she blurted out and the statement caused Creed's eyebrows to draw close.

"Really? Haven't seen him with you before." the doctor said softly, examining the wounds. He then pointed the needle of the syringe up and tapped it gently before squirting out some liquid. He now turned to inject the anesthetic into Victor's arm but he stopped him.

"No need of sedatives, don't work on my healing factor."

 _The healing factor_. The words banged at her brain's door. She'd heard it somewhere before but couldn't recall where. Oh yeah right, when she was checking out the trailer of her favourite actor Ryan Reynolds's last movie **Deadpool** a few months ago. They said it was based on a real mutant criminal of the same name. The curiosity forced her to read about him on Wikipedia and _Damn!_ That was where she'd caught those words. That jerk also had a healing factor that healed all his wounds like they never existed but all she wondered about at that moment was if the real guy was as crazy as Ryan played him in the trailer.

The old man's eyes broadened. "Healing factor? Are you a feral?"

"Yeah." Victor nodded and cut off his next question "And before you get any more curious, it has stopped working temporarily."

 _Feral_. Another Shock! This giant asshole was a goddamn feral! His claws and pointed fangs already confirmed his mutant background but FERAL?! She's definitely never been in the company of any kind of mutant dude before but she still knew that ferals were the rarest, strongest and usually most dangerous species of all of them and now she had one in her own goddamn house. _GAWD! What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

"But even if you're a feral mutant, I still need to take an MRI scan to see the complete internal detriment."

"No need of that too, two stabs on the back, two on front. The first stab from the back went right through the right shoulder but the healing factor shrunk my lungs to avoid getting punctured at the right time but at the same second, the front attack confused my healing and wasted the left kidney completely but fortunately, other organs contracted themselves at the exact time. lost a large amount of blood in the last five hours but I'll take care of it myself later so all you now need to do is cut off my damaged kidney and stitch up all four splits." _Holy Shit! That was a whole lot better than a fuckin' MRI scan!_

"But how did you-"

"Senses. A faded smile touched his lips. "That's all a feral has."

"Well let me tell you that already boy, the surgery is going to be quite painful without sedatives."

"It's ok, doc, he leaned back to rest his head against the headboard. "I'm used to pain."

"Okay fine then, we're ready to start the procedure and Akriti?" her doctor uncle's call out shook her out of her fair of thoughts. "Since this is no hospital full of other doctors and nurses so I need you to be my nurse for one day. Just give what I ask for and do as I say." she rolled her eyes again. _Why the hell does everyone want me to do as they say today?_

The old man had started supplying the glucose into Victor's body. He then started ceaning his wounds and Akriti was standing beside him with an antiseptic bottle. As a doctor, he knew how risky it was to talk during such a critical surgeries but Akriti was like a daughter to him and he couldn't trust this stranger who'd just burst into her life out of nowhere.

"So, what's your name, young man?" he put the piece of cotton soaked in blood down on the tray. Even Akriti didn't know the answer to that question.

"Victor, Victor Creed." he replied calmly.

The doctor lifted his narrowed eyes and stared at Victor's face for a long moment like he had heard the name somewhere before but when he couldn't remember the moment, he shook his head and came back to what he was doing.

"So, Akriti?"

"Hm?" she turned her head to him, trying to avoid looking at all that blood and gore running out of Victor's holes.

"You still didn't tell me, how you know 'Mr. Victor Creed'." he widened the cut over the wrecked kidney causing a small hiss on Victor's lips.

"Umm.." she diverted her nervous eyes to the smirking feral with no clue what to say. Chewing half of her bottom lip, she just muttered out whatever came out of her mouth at the moment.

"Actually uncle...I met him on Facebook." Creed quirked an eyebrow. "We've been friends for a long time. He wanted to see the beauty of Shimla so uh...l invited him here but unfortunately, he wanted to give me a surprise so he came to India without my knowledge. He was coming here straight from the airport when uh...some goons robbed him and stabbed him to death but thanks to his lucky stars, they left him to die in the woods behind my house and he came here seeking help." she finished her little story with a silent phew.

Creed gave her his Are-You-Shitting-Me? Expression and she just shrugged. He shook his head in pure disbelief. On one hand, the old motherfucker was tearing his body like a goddamn paper without any sedatives and hesitation and on the other hand this bitch was telling the shittiest made up story he'd ever heard. I mean c'mon man, _Who's gonna believe this bullshit?_

"Oh that's horrible, dear. Hope you remember their faces, my boy." She smiled triumphantly and wriggled her eyebrows at Victor and he just rolled his eyes in response.

"Unfortunately, their faces were covered." she handed him the surgical suture.

"But still.. You should have been in the hospital right now!" he almost scolded Creed like a small child and he just buried his claws deeper into mattress in response. "Why did you call me here?"

"Actually uncle...h-he's an agoraphobic."

"I am/He is a WHAT?!" they both shouted in unison.

"Uh-yeah, you know, the fear of going out in public." she took the story from a real Facebook friend of hers. She didn't know how she even remembered the name of it at the moment. "He always tries to avoid the places full of people like restaurants, malls and hospitals. In fact it's really an amazement to me how he even came here by plane." this time Creed threw her his You-Gotta-Be-Fucking-Me glare and tried to open his mouth in protest but-

"Please Vic," she hastily jumped over and put her hand on his clawed one and growled through her clenched teeth. "You please relax, I'm telling everything."

The simple touch caused both Victor and doctor to wince. She looked back to the old man and smiled weakly. "He always freaks out in public areas, that's why he doesn't even go out for a job. Instead, he has a book store of his own." ok this was it, he's gonna rip the bitch apart now. I mean Victor Creed and a fucking book store? _Yeah, she really deserves to be ripped apart._

"An agoraphobic feral? Hm.." the doctor made the first stitch on the front cut. "Rare of the rarest."

"Oh tell me about it." her eyes were running everywhere to avoid Creed's murderous scowl.

As she realised where her hand was, she moved it in a sec. The next two hours went in complete silence. The doctor had taken out the wasted kidney and stitched up all four splits. It was an agonising process, even for Victor Sabertooth Creed without any sedation. The dressing was all done and he was now ready to go.

"Here are some medicines." he handed her three packets of colorful tablets. "give him each of the three times a day." she nodded.

"And Victor," he turned to Creed. "Don't do any hard work. Akriti, take care of him and please come out for a second, we need to talk." she could see a heavy uncertainty in his eyes. She looked back to Creed helplessly before silently following him to the door.

 **"Ab sach sach batao Akriti beta.. kya tum sach me iss aadmi ko janti ho?"** -Now just be honest and tell me.. Do you really know this guy?; Akriti winced at the bluntness of his question. _Asshole was right._ He really didn't believe her story. She had just option left now. She needed to tell him the truth. As she opened her mouth to reveal everything, Creed's silhouette behind the curtained window showed up and the same fuckin' threat struck at her brain again.

"No uncle." she sighed and gave an assuring smile. "I've really known him for a long time. He's a good guy." she spoke the line in English to make Creed believe she was still keeping his dirty little secret. Her doctor uncle still felt that her eyes were not agreeing with her words but still..

"Okay, if you say so." he crossed the threshold with a pursed smile. "Keep giving me updates about his recovery on phone and bring him to my hospital on tuesday for the check up." she nodded. "And god, what's wrong with that damn dog?" he narrowed his eyes at Diamond's shamelessly continuous barks.

"He's just a little bit restless because of Victor's presence uncle. He doesn't like strangers very much." she was trying really hard to hide all the nervousness trying to take over her face.

 **"Hmm ok, Apna khayal rakhna bacche."** \- Hmm ok, take care of yourself, kid.; he gave a faded smile and left. She closed the door and leaned her forehead against it. She'd just told lie after lie to a man who was a father figure to her and for who? a colossal walking asshole who was keeping her hostage in her own fucking house! She couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Thought he'd never leave." Victor was standing against the door frame with crossed arms and legs, grinning at her helplessness.

She spun and gave him her hardest glare. She reached him and bore her eyes into his. Creed couldn't smell one bit of fear in her at the moment. All he could catch was anger and guilt. She kept staring into his eyes for a long minute before pushing past him to go inside. The first thing she did as she walked in was throw a quick glance at the clock on the wall. S _ix-thirty in the fucking morning?_ She desperately needed some sleep.

"My workplace, KFC opens at ten and you've taken the bedroom so.." she snatched one of the pillows from the bed. "I'm sleeping in the living room."

She tried to rush out but he grabbed her upper arm. "Where the hell do you think you're goin'?"

"Uh.. Living room, to sleep?" _is he really that stupid?_

"Nope you're sleepin' here."

"What? NO!" she tried to wriggle out of his hold. "You can lock the front door if you want but I ain't sleeping here in this room with you."

"Why? Can't control yourself around me?" he had a leering grin.

"Oh please!" she snatched her arm away. "I wouldn't jump ya even if you were the last dude on the fucking planet!"

"Ooooh, little spitfire huh?" he eyed her from head to toe. "Now you're definitely sleepin' here and no more argument!" she gritted her teeth in pure frustration.

"Urghhh FINE!" she shouted and tossed her hands in the air. "But I'll take the floor."

"Whatever the lady wants." he gave a weak chuckle.

She shot the last dagger at him with her eyes before throwing her pillow and blanket on the floor. She rolled onto one side and closed her eyes, cursing the feral bastard under her breath.

"Good night." he gave the final taunt and slipped under the blanket on 'her bed'.

"Fuck you." she muttered at the lowest possible pitch but the poor chick didn't know that this man lived on his senses. He heard it anyway and just chuckled.

 _This little vacation is going to be quite interesting._

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Even after having the precise location of the family, how dare you come back empty-handed, Mystique?!" Magneto snarled at the panic-striken shape-shifters. Magneto's fury had pointed her Muramasa sword at her while Azazel and Avalanche were trapped behind a couple of glass cases their powers didn't work on.

"Believe me Erik, we were so close to seize the kid but those goddamn X-men came out of nowhere and-"

"Silence! I want no more pathetic excuses of yours. You've already done enough detriment to my plans by killing a valuable asset like Sabertooth. He'd promised to fetch me the boy completely unharmed but just because of your darned hasty foolishness, now Victor is gone and the baby's whereabouts are nowhere to be found. Now just explain how I'm going to fulfill my dream now?!" His frustration prodded the sword slightly deeper into her abdomen until the cut started sipping blood.

"Well we still have an option left." Dr. Rollins's confident voice calmed Lehnsherr down a bit and he finally eased the pressure on the sword. Mystique let out a relieved sigh.

"And what is it, doctor?" his curious eyes turned to Rollins.

"Well it would be perfect if we had the infant for all the forthcoming experimentations but we still can complete it if we get his blood samples from somewhere."

"But how are we going to obtain them if the baby's underground?" Magneto narrowed his brows.

"Actually, the Lab technician who confirmed baby's unique Ferity to its parents through various tests had called me last night. He knows we're after the boy and he also knows that we've failed to achieve him last night so now he's interested to sell his preserved blood samples at a high price."

"Ah, marvelous!" Lehnsherr exclaimed in great excitement. "Contact him right away, doctor and you," he drifted his attention back to Mystique. "It is the last failure of yours i am taking from you, Raven, go send someone to achieve the specimen and DON'T disappointment me this time!" he gave the final warning and stormed out of the room while Mystique just glared over her shoulder at his disappearing frame with one hand on the hurting cut.

"Not this time, Magneto, not this time."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **And one more clarification- Akriti's 'Doctor Uncle' is not really her uncle. She just knows him as a past patient.(the previous line doesn't mean I'm gonna show my OC as a goddamn sick frail in further chapters. She's 101% fit and fine to handle Victor Creed's moods swings) Actually in India, we call every middle aged man/woman uncle/aunty without any need of blood relations. Trust me, it's quite confusing sometimes.**


	5. Chapter Five: Just go with it

**Chapter Five: Just go with it**

 **Hey there guys, sorry for another late update, still quite busy in the outer world. So...Here's your fifth chap Victor is going to get on Akriti's nerves with all his might in and the poor girl has no other choice but just go with it. I've added some funny situations in this one. Hope y'all like it, enjoy...**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

8:30 am. Her eyes snapped open. As she regained her senses, all the crazy incidents she'd been through in the last five hours replayed in her mind. In 'other' times, she would've slept like a damned dead body till nine-forty five but she couldn't today when a damned gigantor had seized her house AND her bed while she had to freeze her ass off on a petty blanket on the hard and cold floor. She slowly stood up and glared down at his sleeping frame, looking so serene and innocent at the moment. _What? Innocent? Hell No!_

His breathing was calm and surprisingly enough, most of his outer bruises and cuts were gone, even the one she gave him with that vase. he looked deeply asleep at the moment. _Great._ Now she could try to escape. But before that, she'd have to make sure he was really in deep sleep. She didn't want him to roar out of his sleep and pounce at her from behind when she's barely crossed three streets. She took a couple of light steps toward him and stood beside the headboard and now she was going to make the stupidest mistake of her life. She leaned forward and carried her face close to his. Her ears focused on his respiration that was making a very different kind of sound. Something very strange like her BFF Sheena's cat does. What does she call it? uh-yeah, _purring_.

Ok now she knew two things about this man. First, He's a feral who purrs like or..better than a cat and second, he looks and sounds completely comatose right now but was he comatose enough to let her have a chance to flee? She needed to find out. She reached a little bit closer and waved her hand in his face as a bye-bye gesture to check for any kind of deadly reaction but didn't get any. Ok, time for another and final test and this one was risky like hell, man. She took her lips close to his ear and whispered in her honey dripping tone. "Good Morning, c'mon wakey wake, sleepy head."

She momentarily waited for a reaction but nothing came out. Not even a damned growl or grunt. Okay he's really in dreamland right now. She grinned like a Cheshire cat. She could see her golden chance calling her, telling her to be a runaway bride (with no groom) and get her ass out of here. She twirled around and tiptoed to the door. She opened it silently and snuck out of her own room like a goddamned thief.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 _This frail is fuckin' crazy!_

Otherwise she would never do what she'd been doing since last night. First that crappy story, then not telling her goddamned 'Doctor Uncle' the truth. He'd smelled a heavy suspicion from the old man last night and she should've at least tried to save herself by spilling her guts to him. It's not like he would spare them both alive after that touch but she could've at least _tried_. But NO! she had to be a goddamned goody goody bitch and protect the nosey doc from his claws and now this? Whispering some fuckin' mumbo-jumbo in Sabertooth's ear to make sure he was sleeping like dead or not so she could make a ridiculous attempt to escape? He didn't remember the last time when someone was this close to him and remained alive. Only his name was enough to make people piss their pants and here she was, counting his purrs and playing wakey wakey with him.

 _Yeah, she's really fuckin' crazy_!

There was only one thing that separated her from all other assholes who ever messed with him in the past. It was her lack of fear from him. He, uh-uh, his claws needed to do something about that soon. Once he made the little vixen realise who she was messing with, then he was going to enjoy every bit of the delicious smell of fear coming from her sexy quivering body. Yup, she had a great one. The flawless wheat skin, the pair of big piercing chocolate eyes, lusciously pink heart-shaped lips, waist long shiny raven hair and all those curves in right places. Specially that big round ass of hers. In the era of plastic boobs and fannies, it was really great to see a natural thing and there were thousands of uses he could think of for it at the moment.

"Well well well! now who's gonna save this sweet little snowcat from the big bad Sabertooth?"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

She was finally out of the room but before she could get to the door, her eyes sprang out at the shocking view of the mess he made out of her beautifully tidied up cabin while she was enjoying her little nap. She proceeded with her jaw wiping the floor. Fridge was left open, all the chicken sandwiches, burgers and fries she'd kept for breakfast and dinner were gone, all the utensils were scattered around and gawd, her couch, her beautiful light blue couch was stained by the damned can of Coca-Cola that feral asshole had spilled on it. She gritted her teeth in pure wrath.

 _The asshole was trying to make himself at fucking home!_

All she wanted to do right now was just go back in there and strangle the giant fucker to death. Of course ferals don't die from suffocation but she could at least try. The lovely thought was tempting her when her Mini Her slapped her to make her realize why she was out here in the first place. Yeah, right, _Escape_.

She ran to the door but shit, it was locked, she gave a mental boot to her mental ass for giving him the fabulous idea of locking it herself. The next try was to open the nearby window but gawd, It was also jammed from outside. _The Asshole outsmarted her this time, too._ But she still wouldn't give up. She lifted the paper weight from the table and aimed at the glass of the window. She was just two seconds away to throw it when-

"Don't bother so much, babe, yer fat-ass'll still get stuck in." the feral bastard's gruff voice had a smug smirk.

The blunt remark caused her mouth to drop open. "First of all, I don't have a fat-ass!" she spun around with lightening speed and received a well defined 'shirtless' view.

The best view to start a day.

She shook her head to get her head out of her horny ass and tossed the weight to the floor before rushing to him. "And second of all, you wanted my house and my bed right? Congratulations! You got'em both, now just let me go!" She raised her tone to an infuriating level but Creed just scoffed at her little try.

"Let ya go, huh?" he crossed the threshold and stepped toward her. "So you can jump around on the roads and scream out loud that there's a goddamn big scary feral mutant in yer house who'd kept ya under his hand for the past five fuckin' hours?"

"NO, I won't! I'll give them any excuse for leaving the house but won't tell 'em the truth, I promise!" her desperate voice and hammering heart smelled completely honest at the moment but Creed wasn't going to give a shit.

"Nah..still not gonna happen. You see," her eyes widened when he took a step forward with an evil smirk and in return, she took an involuntary step backward, making him grin widely. "Like I said earlier, I've some priorities right now." he took another step ahead and grinned again at her nervy steps going back. "And after last night, I've included you in the list too." He kept backing her toward her little kitchen until her back hit against the marble counter. She slightly shuddered at the contiguity of their bodies. Victor smelled her little fear and chuckled.

She tried to escape but he placed his massive arms on either side of her on the counter top. "And all I want you to do right now is..." her heart leapt into her throat as he brought his smirking lips close to hers. Her fear had now transformed into something different that smelled like wild roses. _Is it arousal?_ Nah, can't be.

She chewed on her half lower lip and squeezed her eyes shut when his warm breath tickled her lips but in stead of a bruising kiss she had expected, Victor just smirked and said- "Make me four grilled chicken club sandwiches." that was all he did before he pulled away and rested his back against the other counter with a canined grin.

 _Asshole!_

"What?" she tried to sound calm and unaffected by his recent action. "You still need a goddamn sandwich? Even after emptying out my entire fridge while I was sleeping?"

"Look, kid, if ya really want yourself in one piece as long as I'm here, then stop cursin' my damn appetite and fix me a breakfast while I take a wipe bath." he growled and spun for going back to the room. "And yeah, don't overdo'em like those damn burgers."

"WHAT?" her jaw dropped open. "They were from KFC man!"

"I figured. They always get my burg's patties too damn crispy." he grunted. "Now get back to work and yes, one more thing," he stopped and gave her his most evil smirk. "I've sent your dog on a little vacation fer the next few days." _Shit! H_ ow the hell didn't she notice the complete silence from Diamond's kennel since morning?!

"M-My dog?! What the hell did you do to him?!" she stomped over to him and shouted loudly. "Did you kill him?!"

"Nope! Like I just said, he's enjoying his vacation in the woods. Let's see how long it takes your beloved Retriever to come back." fuck that assholic grin!

"Oh* you asshole!" she tried to smack him but he caught her wrist in the middle and pulled her against his chest. "It would be really fun to break those little fingers if I didn't need them to cook for me for the next few weeks."

The girl struggled to break free. "Let go of me, you jerk!"

Victor scoffed at the future attempt. "Oh just cut it out, frail!" he grasped both of her hands and held them behind her back in a powerful grip as his face turned stiff. "I always make the people disappear for good who try to get on my nerves. The last one was your damn dog, don't make yourself join the list." a small hint of fear emerged in her eyes. The frail was finally under control.

"Now if you're over your useless pup's departure," he broke the grip and shoved her away. "Just go and prepare a nice breakfast." as he slammed the door shut behind him, Akriti just grabbed a shining cleaver and began to consider about giving the feral bastard another wound on his hairy chiseled frame. Hold on a sec, chiseled frame? _What the fuck is wrong with me today?_

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

His sandwiches were ready, all thanks the remaining raw chicken Akriti'd kept in the freezer yesterday. She was now fixing herself a plate of Mac and Cheese. When everything was done, she sighed and cogitated over the sudden and unpleasant storm that'd burst into her quiet life last night. Everything was just ok till yesterday and now, she was 'caged' in her own house with no damned contact to the outer world but hey, she still had her TV, right? She could at least know what was happening around the world without earning a fatal growl from that Creed guy. She picked up the remote from the sofa and switched it on. She flipped through various channels and stopped at her favorite news channel. She was waiting for the 9:30's headlines when Victor entered the living room in nothing but that petty towel.

Her Mini Her whistled. _Now that was impressive._

 _Oh shut up, you stupid girl, that man is a trouble!_

 _Yeah, a trouble with those eight freaking sexy abs and huge bulge!_

She awkwardly tore her eyes off his chiseled abs and rippling muscles and started running them all over the floor, chewing her lower lip nervously. Once again, the same teasing scent of fresh wild roses filled the little hall. A smug simper tugged on Victor's lips. _It's definitely arousal._

She finally wipes the mental drool off her Mini He's mouth and pursed her lips with a fake uninterested look. "Well I would really appreciate it if you stopped strolling around half-naked."

"Why?" he cocked his head to side. "That distracts you?"

Akriti really wanted to wipe that stupid smug grin off his face right now.

"Oh pleaseee!" She rolled her eyes. "Your charms might work on those skinny ass barflies with high makeup, not on me, ok? All I meant to say that winter is pretty hard here in Shimla and if you don't want turn yourself into a Mammoth fossil, then please keep yourself covered."

"Poor frail doesn't know that Shimla's winter is an ice cube in the comparison to Canada's." he muttered to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothin." he ran a hand through his hair. "Well even I have no goddamn interest in dancin' around in this petty towel but yer gonna see me like this until my clothes dry off."

"If clothes are the issue, go to storeroom," she pointed her chin toward the old door. "There's an old wardrobe there, you can take some of my boss's clothes from there. He's almost your size."

Creed arched an eyebrow. Her boss's wears in her cabin? _Interesting_.

She caught the brow. "What?"

"Nothing," he just plopped onto the dry side of sofa and crossed his ankles over the table. "Just wonderin' what kinda boss leaves his rags at one of his waitresses's house." it was enough to snap the girl.

"Hey you," she threw a finger at him. "It's not one of your fucking business what my-"

Before she could complete the line, a news running on the Tv pulled the attention. Victor grabbed the remote from her and turned up the sound. The anchor was babbling about a midnight encounter between the famous mutant leaders team X-Men and the anti-human mutant terrorist group Brotherhood over a unique feral baby's possession in Kinnaur's woods. Creed's ears stood at the segment where the anchor informed her viewers that the famous X-Men member Logan aka Wolverine'd gotten severely injured last night and was still in coma. Akriti noticed the worried expression that just crept on Victor's face. But the real shock that pulled the damned ground from under her feet was a familiar name on the screen that had made her life a living hell for the past six hours. Victor Creed aka _Sabertooth!_

The reports said that the most wanted mutant murderer, rapist and terrorist across the globe, Sabertooth was involved in the battle from Brotherhood but for some unknown reasons, his own team attacked him and pushed him off Katak mountain into Satluj river. The police was still in search of his living or dead body and before she could get any more information, Creed abruptly switched off the TV.

"That was you, wasn't it?!" she pointed the finger at the black screen. Her voice was shaking with anger. "The notorious Victor Creed aka Sabertooth! Last night it was you who was in that fucking battle against X-Men, right? Until your own people stabbed you in the back!" Victor was gritting his teeth now. His claws were itching hard to jump out and rip her head off. The bitch's _really crossing her fuckin' limits._

"GOD!" she plunged her hands into her hair and almost screamed. "The most wanted murderer, rapist and terrorist of the world, SABERTOOTH'S been in my house for past six fucking hours and I was making breakfast for him?! how can I be so stupid?! How can i-"

Before she could even finish her damn sentence, a very pissed off Sabertooth surged up and grabbed her waist with one large hand while the other one held the back of her neck but instead of ripping her yapping head off her body, he captured her lips with his in a very hungry and bruising kiss.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Sorry but I couldn't find any other better way to shut her up lol.**


	6. Chapter Six: Keep the Nightmares away

**Chapter Six: Keep the Nightmares away**

 **Hey there guys, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. So here is your sixth chap Victor and his new frail's relationship sees some new twists and turns in among all other events. No more yapping, just enjoy...**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Akriti's eyebrows rose skyward as she felt Victor's tongue forcefully enter her mouth and start flicking hers roughly, demanding that it respond. After a short-lived futile struggle, her tongue gave up the resistance and let his wrap around itself. Her eyes rolled closed in uncontrollable pleasure but her trembling hands still raised in a futile attempt to stop him but Victor just grabbed them and threw them around his neck before trailing his hand down to cup her ass. The little action weakened her knees and she couldn't help but moan against the amazing sensation. Her groggy eyes opened with a loud whimper when Victor bit down her lower lip and licked the blood off it with that barbed tongue of his. A smug simper tugged at his lips.

"Mmmm.." he released her stunned body and traced his thumb over his smirking bottom lip to wipe a remaining drop of her blood and sucked it off his thumb pad. "Sweet. Made me hungrier, breakfast in the bedroom, two minutes." he rubbed the back of his neck with that evil grin and headed toward the storeroom for a change of clothes while Akriti, completely flabbergasted by whatever just happened, slowly brought her hand to her swollen lips, almost as if she couldn't believe that she'd just been kissed by the most dangerous man in the world.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 _Fuckin' frail!_

"Who the hell does that bitch think she is? Fuckin' FBI to play rapid fire with me, the big bad Sabertooth?! She should be damn grateful that I'm still keeping her fuckin' alive!" he snarled out all his anger through these lines, changing into her boss's sweatshirt. He still couldn't get it. The high-pitched barking she had given a minutes ago was enough to send him in a murderous mood to bite his talons deep into her slender neck until she choked to death but instead he just...kissed her? Where the hell did that come from?! He didn't remember one frail from this century he'd ever bothered to stick his lips with. In fact there was only one girl he'd ever...but that was a long time ago and he's always liked it from behind since. Fast, deep and definitely no frail shit like kissing and hugging but today? Ok that was a big fuckin' mistake and will not happen again, EVER!

A soft knock on the door pulled him out of his fair of thoughts. Shit he still had a raging hard on to get rid of. Grumbling, he opened the door and found the frail standing with his sandwichs and her Marconi shit in both hands. Her upper lip curled up in a low snarl at the sight of the damned bulge stretching his sweatpants. She just rolled her eyes and pushed past him inside.

"Well I just ordered wiches." he closed the door and reached the bed with a pissing off smile. "But Macs smell good, too."

"Hey, keep your dirty hands away from my breakfast!" she swatted the fingers advancing toward her plate away. "This is my food, ok? You wanted wiches, they're on the bed." she picked up her meal and grabbed a nearby chair with her back facing Creed. Victor plopped on the mattress and pounced at the sandwichs. He savoured the first bite. Less crispy, more juicy and a little bit spicy. _Frail knows how to cook._

"Well I thought our little kiss would've freaked ya out." Victor received a sudden surge of anger as he mentioned the damned kiss **.** "And you'd be lurking somewhere in some dark corner of your cabin, trying to avoid me for the rest of the day but no, here you are, sittin' with me and enjoyin' your goddamn pasta with me?"

"Yes I am." she calmly spoke as she turned her neck to him. "Because no matter how big you are, how dangerous you are or what you do to scare the shit outta me...this is MY house and this is MY room and here I'm gonna do whatever the fuck I want, whether you fuckin' like it or not!" every word coming out of her mouth had a clear message. She wasn't afraid of him.

"Whoa! Are you always that pissed?" Creed was really enjoying her angry remarks with each large bite of his second wich.

"When people try to burst into my peaceful life without my permission, yes, I'm always that pissed."

"Even your parents ain't allowed to burst into it?" Victor took another playful bite. "Because I definitely see no traces of a family aroun' here."

Her mouthful got in her throat as his last taunt jumped out of his mouth and a painful memory crept into her eyes. She let out a cold sigh and glared over her shoulder again.

"My parents are dead."

 _Shit._

For the first time in his entire life, Creed had a sorry face for someone.

"And I was their only child so yeah, I don't have a family." She tossed the fork to the floor in an attempt to suppress the pure anger that was boiling inside her right now and stood up to storm out of the room so she could hide the couple of tears from the feral asshole but Victor had smelled them already. She rushed to door but her feet halted as her glance fell over the phone on nightstand. She hastily pick it up.

"What the hell do ya think you're doin'?" Creed quirked a brow.

"Don't worry," she answered without turning to him. "I ain't calling anyone for a goddamn rescue mission here because after knowing who you really are, I cannot drag anyone else into my mess and put their lives in danger, too. I'm just calling at my workplace to let 'em know that I won't be coming to work for next few weeks, that's it. Now if you please..." Creed didn't stop her this time and she stomped out of the room.

She came back in after a quick hindi conversation. Victor didn't need to understand the words to know that she'd told another big fat lie to keep her friends and acquaintances away from herself as long as he was here. She threw him another infuriated glare and tossed the phone to the bed.

"Go ahead, switch it off." she growled bitterly. "Now nobody's gonna disturb us for next three long weeks." Victor nodded and nonchalantly picked up the cheap phone as she spun around to leave but once again paused her feet.

"And yes," she glared over his shoulder at Victor. "If you don't like something I say, say it to my face but don't EVER, try to kiss me again!" the last line came out with a warning forefinger that pissed Sabertooth off again but before he could show her what happened to the people who pointed their goddamn forefingers at him, she left the room promptly, leaving a very angry feral behind. _The bitch needs to learn some manners._

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

The air filled with suffocated moans and the odor of warm drops of sweat trailing down her temples jerked him awake. The room reeked of fear and guilt at the moment. The whole situation was burning his sensitive nostrils with each passing second. He switched on the lamp and rolled over to lash out at the frail for screwing his peaceful sleep but got shocked to see the reason of her midnight groans. _The frail is having a nightmare._

"N-NO, please, I'm s-sorry!" she murmured between weak sobs.

Victor let out a deep breath and ran his palm down his face. Like his own nightmare drama wasn't enough! He shook his head and pulled the pillow from under his neck and without a second thought, threw it down at the whimpering sleeping beauty.

"W-What?! What the hell Creed?!" she roared awake and screamed before throwing the pillow back at him.

"What?" smirking, Victor leaned against the headboard and crossed his arms behind his neck. "Ya were having a bad dream so I just woke ya up."

"But you could just take my name!" she also crossed her arms under her chest with a super pissed look.

"Yeah, but it was more fun." a mocking simper possessed his lips. "By the way, what was the nightmare on Elm Street about?"

"Like I'm really gonna tell?" she spoke through her clenched jaw as she started straightening her blanket for the second round of sleep.

"Hm...must be a dirty little secret." he playfully clucked his tongue as she glared at him, flaring her nostrils. But joking apart, Victor had a quick talk with Sabertooth about the whole situation in his mind and-

"Come on, get in bed, frail... it'll keep all the nightares away."

Akriti winced over the stern order a bit. _Is he serious?_ How could she just share the bed with the big scary and don't forget to mention 'psychopathic' Sabertooth?

"Forget it, not gonna happen." she stated flatly, trying to avoid his eating glare.

His jaw tightened at her defiance. "I'm serious, frail. Come over here or i'll make you."

"I told you, okay!" she snapped. "I'm not coming over there!"

Creed's eyes darkened at once. "Fine! So ya wanna do it the hard way!" he got off the bed with lightening speed and before she could even guess his damned intentions, he scooped her up in his arms and dumped her on the bed.

"The hell is wrong with you, Creed?!" she squeaked and tried to get off but he just pushed her back, pinned her hands to the white mattress and forced his hips between her legs. The sudden surge of the delicious fear in her widened eyes gave him the fabulous pleasure of dominance he'd been missing all day.

"W-What are you-" he cut her off by cupping her mouth.

"Now just listen and listen good frail, from now on yer gonna sleep on the same bed with me, get it?" she mumbled something against his palm.

"And don't make me fuckin' angry with your stupid backchats on it." her horror filled eyes got even bigger when he dug his talons deep into the skin around her mouth. "Or you might find yourself on the same bed tomorrow but without any clothes...and tongue! Understood?" she nodded shakily.

"Good. Now just close your damn eyes." he let go of her arms and mouth. "And go straight to fuckin' Dreamland." she nodded shakily again and squeezed her eyes shut without muttering out a another word. Victor also grabbed his side with a content smirk on his wicked face. _He's finally knocked some fear into the frail_.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

But unfortunately, Sabertooth's smug satisfaction couldn't last long because his terror couldn't dominate this new frail for long. It'd been six days since Creed took over Akriti's little home and her life but he was both surprised and frustrated to find his fear fading from her eyes with each passing day. His snarls and growls would always clash with her eye rolls and stuck out tongues.(Behind his back, of course) She had to argue over almost everything he said and when he tried to shut her up with his eardrum bursting roars or dirty leers, she'd go silent for a while until she forgot why she was silent and start bugging him again with her stupid back talks and silly actions like yesterday when she tried to file his claws when he was sleeping to avoid getting punctured in the bed with him.

 _What the hell is wrong with this frail?!_

Why wasn't she afraid of him? Why didn't she call him a monster and hide from him in some dark fucking corner of the cabin like all other frails he'd seen? Victor tried to seek answers to all of these questions in the past one week and all he could conclude that she was just a goddamn human and treating HIM like a human but of course, there was only one problem...

 _She was treating an animal like a human._

"How much more time are ya gonna take frail? a damn year? Hurry up!"

"For the 1000th time, Victor," she popped her head out of the ajar door of her room, still trying to put the hook of her earring through the hole. "We're going to hospital for your medical check up like all other humans of this world and I've told my doctor uncle a damn giant lie that you're my friend so PLEASE...take my real name there, not this shitty 'frail' word."

"Nah...i ain't gonna use that goddamn tongue twister anywhere." he sneered and rested his back against the couch.

"WHAT?!" she hopped out of the room on one heel, her hands trying to buckle the other one, almost ready to trip. "My Name is NOT a tongue twister!" she straightened with her hands her hips and growled.

"Oh hell yeah it is. Tried eight times but only 'Akradee' fell out each time and that pisses you off, right?" he gave a taunting smirk and leered at all her curves protruding out of her clinging Jeggings and blue top with full sleeves. _Gawd,_ this frail has a body to die for and she hides it like a nun?

"Hey, my face is up here!" she snapped him out of his wanton thoughts. "So like I said, my name is not a tongue twister but if you find it that difficult to spell out then...my friends call me Aks... You can use that." she blurted, hesitating. Telling her nickname to a stranger, it felt very weird.

"Aks? Hm... I like that." _short and sweet._

"OK so the name problem is over, can we just leave now?" she hurried to the door but before she could open it, Victor grabbed her upper arm and yanked her to him.

"But remember one thing for sure 'Aks', inside these four walls, yer just another damn frail of mine. got it?"

"Okay, Mr. Tooth." she rolled her eyes and pulled her hand out of his grip. "I'll always remember that, Shall we just go now?" she groaned and rushed to the door, leaving a growling Creed behind.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 _After six long days._

A blow of bone chilling air struck at Aks's face as she opened the door. It reminded her of the night Creed invaded her cabin. Her house, her job and even her sweet pup Diamond, everything she knew till the last week's gone now. Her pup's empty kennel saddened her deeply.

"Don't give me that damn melodrama frail!" Victor snarled from behind. "And tell me how we're going there? By foot?" she glared at his scoffing face and pointed at the rusty cab with her chin.

"You gotta be kidding me!" he growled.

Smirking, she stepped toward the old vehicle. "What? You expected a Ferrari here?"

Victor gritted his teeth. "Just this once!"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

The check up was done. To Victor's relief, the scan was monitored by a different doctor this time because luckily, frail's doctor uncle was also admitted to the hospital due to typhoid on the next day of his surgery which meant he had no idea what had been going on in news about this 'Facebook friend' of Aks for the past one week. The smell of thousands of walking deceases and medicines around him was driving Victor crazy. As the scan ended, he stormed out of hospital to get some fresh air and call an old friend.

"Hello, Creed."

"Cut the crap, Nick and just tell me why your buttboy isn't here with my car and my money yet."

"Have some patience 'Tooth, he would be there any minute. By the way, how are you now?"

"What do you think how the hell I am right now?" he snarled. "Punctured from both sides but still too stubborn to die if that's what ya wanna know."

Fury chuckled. "Glad to know your sense of humour is still intact. So when are you coming back to work?"

"Not so fast. Those fuckin' Swords've done some serious damage this time." his jaw clenched as he recalled the night. "I need myself all fit and fine before stepping on the payback path. Till then.. Stay out of my way!"

"Whatever 'Tooth wants and yes, what about those fake Identity proofs?"

"It's all that stupid frail's doing." Creed hissed. "She's made a shitty cover up about me to a goddamn well-wisher of hers when I broke into her house."

"Whoa! A frail is covering up for Creed? Now that's a breaking news!" Fury barked out a laugh.

"Ya find somethin' funny in that?" Creed growled out loud. "if yer comedy hour is over, then just shut that laugh and tell me... How's runt now?" he tried to hide the sharp ache that just erupted in his voice.

"Was in coma till three hours ago. McCoy had to remove his wasted liver and hes he's out of danger now."

"Good." the corner of his mouth quirked in a half smile. Now... About my stuff."

Before Fury could even speak another word, his attaboy arrived with everything Victor'd ordered in his magnificently beautiful black Tesla Model S.

"Here's your fake ID, passport, driving license and master debit card with access to all your accounts around the world, Mr. Creed." he handed Creed a small briefcase containing all the paperwork.

"And here's the key to your newest babe." smirking, Victor grabbed the keys and signaled him to get lost. As the tiny man walked away, Aks came out, babbling about the giant bill of medicines.

"Wowwww! Whose black beauty is that?!" her jaw hit the ground as she gloated at the grand luxury car Creed was standing near. Her reaction made Victor grin smugly.

"What did ya think? I'm gonna cram myself into that tiny piece of junk again?" he gave a side content smile.

"I-It's yours?!" Aks's eyes rounded.

"Yup, any doubts?" he bared his canines in his most smug grin.

"But h-how did you-"

"Let's just say i've big contacts." he simpered as he opened the door and got in after throwing the case in the back seat. "So whaddya waitin' for frail? a fuckin' Invitation card? Hop in!"

She looked all around. Every passing man and woman of the small town had their eyes on this lavishly gorgeous car and its deviliciously handsome owner. How could she say no to them both?

Blushing heavily, she slowly opened the door.

" So, where to?" he asked with a seductive chuckle.

"Umm...supermarket?"

"What?"

"Yeah, my monthly stock ran out in just one week because of a super hungry Sabrecat so we need to fill that up first and then we can go for some enjoyment." she wriggled her eyebrows at him with an ear to ear grin.

"Whatever!" he growled softly and put the key into Ignition.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

But when the hell do things go easy with Sabertooth's life? He'd just opened the door of his car when Magneto's errand girl Philippa aka Arclight's eyes incidentally caught him in the crowd. She was here to take the precious blood samples Lehnsherr had sent her to buy from the lab technician Dr. Rollins contacted. He'd also been living in hiding since the FOH's dogs found out that he was saving those samples to sell on the highest bid. She'd just struck the deal with him and was preparing to return but fell dumbstruck as she witnessed Victor Creed back from the damned grave.

"Creed is...alive?"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **So how's the story going guys? Let me know in your reviews.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Sexual Tension

**Chapter Seven: Sexual Tension**

 **Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update this time. Life had been going pretty busy for the past three weeks but now I'm relieved of all my other duties so here I am, yayyy lol.**

 **So here's your seventh chap and as you can read it above, we're going to see the height of sexual tension between our Beauty and the Feral in it. BEWARE peeps, there's a very DIRTY talking Sabertooth waiting for y'all down there so everyone under 18, please avoid this one ;-}**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

The ceaseless ding-dongs of the doorbell jerked Victor out of his afternoon nap. Since the frail was on the mission of drinking all the water of her bathroom today, he had to go for the door. Creed opened it with a low growl and found a shit hot broad standing outside.

"Uh-hi...um-where is Aks?" She wasn't expecting such a dashing foreigner to open the door of her 'Lone-Lonely-Loner' friend's cabin at all.

"She's in shower." he spoke flatly, leering at her from head to toe.

"Oh ok, so can I..?"

"Yeah, come on in." he widened the door. She entered the cabin with her eyes glued to Creed's backside. Victor smelled her little interest in him and smiled smugly.

"So..you didn't tell me your-"

"Victor, Victor Creed. Aks's...friend." he extended his hand. The frail's eyes momentarily narrowed at his claws.

She raised a questioning brow. "Are they...new trend in stiletto nails?"

Victor chuckled at her stupid question. "Yep."

The stupid bitch grinned back. "By the way i'm Sheena, Aks's best friend. She must've told you about me." she sunk down in sofa and started her little chat with Creed. She kept boring him with her double meaningful crap until Aks came out of the bathroom and found her BFF shamelessly flirting with Victor Sabertooth Creed. _Shit, what the hell is she doing here?!_

"Sheena, you here?" she pretended to sound happily surprised but Victor could smell her little fear for her besty.

"Heyyy!" Sheena hugged Aks tightly. Aks glared at the feral eying her friend hungrily. She needed to get Sheena out of here as soon as possible.

"What are you doing here, Sheena?" she asked through clenched teeth this time.

"Wait, what am _I_ doing here? C'mon girl, boss told us that you'd called and said you were suffering from Typhoid. You know how worried I was? I've been trying to call you for the past ten fucking days but just that stupid 'The number you have been trying is currently switched off' message every time so I had to come here to see myself how you were doing now but after I came here," she playfully wriggled her eyebrows at Aks about the handsome feral standing behind her. "Gotta say sweetheart, but I've seen alotta changes I haven't before. So seriously, what's going on here, sista?"

Shit, the same damned situation again!

Aks rubbed the back of her neck nervously, glaring at the smirking Creed. "A-Actually, Sheena, I was just-"

"Why don't you girls just sit down and talk your hearts out?" Victor diverted the conversation to other direction at the right time. "And Aks, I'm going to taker a little nap." Aks relaxed a little bit as Creed stood up nonchalantly and headed toward her bedroom. The scene made Sheena's mouth hit the floor.

"So...who's that Mr. Tall Growly and Handsome who's got that goddamn sexy car outside and has just gone into YOUR bedroom. Sheena mischievously shoved Aks in the shoulder.

Aks sighed.

 **"Aaja baith, sab batati hun."-** C'mon sit, I tell you everything.

The girls spent the next two hours in yapping about Victor's hotness, Sheena's recent fifth break-up, their boss's new trip and everything Aks'd missed in the past ten days. Aks repeated the same made up story bout Victor she'd told her doctor uncle before her best friend and the foolish girl easily believed it, too. Aks was actually quite happy to see someone from the outer world. They still had a lot to talk about but Aks decided to finish their little chat as she heard Victor growl from the door, 'demanding' for another plate of mutton biryani she'd made earlier today.

"OK guys, time to go now." Sheena stood up to leave. Both Aks and Victor carried her to the door. "Once again, it was so nice to meet you, Victor." Sheena held his hand in hers for a very long minute.

She turned to her friend and whispered in her ear. "And please Aks, you have three long weeks. Fuck him in this time or I will, okay?"

Both frails giggled but to their ignorance, Creed'd heard every dirty single bit of their hushed whisper.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Finally... It's here!" Magneto's eyes glinted as he held the blood samples' box in his hands.

"Totally unharmed and untouched, just like you ordered." Arclight had a proud grin.

Magneto handed the box to Dr. Rollins carefully and turned to her. "You've done a tremendous job, Philippa and the reward would be higher than your expectations, I promise you that." Lehnsherr stated contently and spun around to leave.

"Well the samples weren't the only thing I've brought from there, boss." Erik's feet halted at her words.

Erik turned around with a questioning gaze. "What do you mean, Arclight? What else have you brought from India?"

"A breaking news." she smirked mysteriously. "And that new is that...i saw Victor Creed in Shimla."

"What Nonsense?! Creed cannot be alive. I killed him myself, little girl, with my great sword." Mystique burst in as she heard Arclight's claim.

"Believe it or not but it's true. The man I saw walking on the road was Victor Creed aka Sabertooth." Arclight had a confident tone.

"Are you sure Philippa...that the man you saw was really Sabertooth?" Mystique rolled her eyes at Magneto's question.

"Yes I am, boss. He was REALLY Sabertooth! He had Victor's military cut and old fashioned muttonchops. He was getting into his car when I saw him and then a girl hopped into the car who-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, did you say 'a girl'?" Mystique sneered. "I mean, the big bad VICTOR CREED was with a girl?"

"Yeah, he was. He was talking to her. Actually not just talking, he was actually...laughing with her and she didn't seem afraid of him at all."

"Then you have really seen someone else because chicks run away from Sabertooth, not laugh at his damn jokes." Avalanche also joined the dispute.

"She could be a whore."

"Creed don't do whores." Mystique hissed.

"Yeah, right, who knows it better than her?" Avalanche muttered under his breath.

"Look I saw what I saw, alright? That guy was Creed and-"

"Just cut the shit, Sontag!" Mystique snarled this time. "Victor Creed is DEAD and he's not coming back from the hell! EVER!"

"SILENCE!" Magneto thundered. "Stop fighting like a bunch of little girls in my presence and you Raven, don't feel proud of what you've done to Victor, I still call it a highly treacherous act and I will be glad if Victor has really survived the ancient iron. That's why..."

He turned to Arclight. "I want you to go and find out if Creed's really living or not and if he is...fetch him here at any cost."

"But Erik-"

"I want no more arguments over it Raven! Dr. Rollins told me yesterday that Victor could have been a valuable asset for further experiments in that feral baby's absence and look, now he really might be a help but you and your little gang are going to pay for your traitorous deeds, not me if Sabertooth comes back and demands his vengeance, I will definitely NOT prevent him from doing so. Now it's up to you three how you manage to stop HIM." Lehnsherr announced his decision before storming out.

Gritting her teeth, Mystique now turned to Arclight. "So, you're really gonna go to bring Creed back, huh? In spite of whatever he did to your brother years ago?"

"Who said I'm going to bring him back here?" Mystique's eyes narrowed at the evil smirk. "I've not forgotten what he'd done to my brother and I'm glad that he's alive because now I'm going to get my payback on him!" her hands started generating deadly shock-waves. "His car was standing outside a hospital that means your blades've done some serious damage on him so I have a golden chance now."

She clenched her fists and she snarled. "I'm going to find him and send him back to the fucking hell once and for all!

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Oh No, Victor, please! Don't do that!"

"Sayin' no to me, frail?"

"Gawd, it's so painful and disgusting, I hate you for this Victor!"

"Oh c'mon, frail, I know ya enjoy it deep down."

Victor loved to see Aks make faces when he forcefully sat her down and made her change the dressing of his back everyday. She was so scared of all that gore and pus but still talked to the biggest killer in the world fearlessly. _How?_ Victor was still trying to find it out.

"Okay, it's done." Aks wiped her hands quickly with a old towel.

"Now on front."

"What? No! You can do front yourself!" she groaned, trying to escape.

"Nope." he gripped her upper arm. "I want you to do it today. C'mon, hurry up." he had a playful grin. There was no use of protesting. She groaned loudly and opened the antiseptic bottle again.

Aks's face was just inches away from his and Victor didn't smell one bit of fear from her. The feral man could call it rare moment. Victor lazily raked his eyes all over her front. Her blinking brown eyes, cute wrinkled nose, heart-shaped pink lips and swinging perky breasts as she bent over to clean the wound on his midsection. Everything about her seemed so sensual, so arousing to him at that moment. He was surprised at himself why, WHY he hadn't fucked her yet. Yeah, It wasn't a priority in the first one week because his body wasn't strong enough to pull her under him then but what was he waiting for now? It'd been a very long time since he'd had a good fuck. He should've fucked her until she was overused to him so far and then killed her with one swipe of his index claw that would slash her throat as the punishment for tolerating her senseless backtalks from the day one. Why hadn't he done it yet? _WHY?_

To placate the turmoil of his wanton thoughts, Creed closed his eyes and let his brain imagine her as his next prey. Clothes ripped, bloody cuts scattered all over her naked body, her hands tied behind her back and that beautiful face buried into the carpet to muffle all the screams as he thrusted into her bleeding virgin core from behind. Usually this picture about any broad was enough to harden his cock whenever he wanted but..he didn't know why, but it brought no excitement this time. What the fuck?! he tried again, then again, then again but...damn, nothing happened!

 _What the hell are ya doin', asshole?_

Sabertooth snarled at Creed. This frail was no different from others. He could not let her go! She was also going to end up like all other frails who'd ever come across him but this time he needed something else, something different than his usual preference and suddenly a new Image flashed before his mind. Her body was under him on the same couch but her legs were wrapped around his waist, her hands were stroking his back as she gasped in pleasure with every passionate thrust he sent into her until a strong orgasm made scream his name.

 _VICTOR! ! ! ! ! !_

It was so different, so mesmerising and so passionate and as a result, he was rock-hard within seconds.

"All done." her sweet voice snapped him out of his wet daydream. He rubbed the back of his neck with a lazy smirk.

Aks caught the smirk. "What?"

"Nothin', just got hard by thinkin' ya naked beneath me on this couch." smirking, he tapped the couch and widened his thighs to let her see the proof.

Aks's eyebrows touched the clouds as her eyes caught the tight bulge in his sweatpants. She blushed heavily. She averted her eyes quickly and cleared her throat, smirking."So what're you doing here? Go out and jump some barfly or prostitute because I don't do goddamn house hoggers."

Creed leaned back and gave a leering grin. "Nope, too used for me. I like fresh stuff like you."

"Well the girls like me don't fall for the men like you." now she was also playing the game.

"Well the men like me give the best fuck." the scarlet blush made Victor chuckle. She sucked in a sharp breath and raised her face to give a strong counter attack.

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean by the best fuck? Rape?"

 _Aks- 1, Sabertooth- 0._

"Nah, the best fuck from the men like me makes the girls like you scream our names."

 _Sabertooth- 1, The Frail- 1._

"Well only the best sex isn't enough for us, Mr. Creed. We need love, respect and commitment too."

"The things that don't fuckin' exist in real life." he rolled his eyes. "That's why yer 25 and still a goddamn Virgin."

This one hit Aks bad. "First of all, I'm 22 and second of all..It's not the only reason why I'm still single." she lowered her eyes and muttered softly.

"What's the other one?" Creed quirked a brow.

Okay, time to tell Mr. Creed her little secret he couldn't see before because of the bone chilling winter of Shimla. She got up and seductively walked over to Victor and stood between his open legs, widening his eyes. She looked into his eyes for a long uninterrupted minute without a word and then slowly and sexily took off her sweater. Creed witnessed the little action with a dumbfounded expression on his face because she stayed all covered like a goddamn Eskimo all the time. She chuckled at his reaction and pointed to her left hand. Creed's eyebrows drew close together.

"Is that...a burn mark?"

"Yeah." she sighed, looking down at the oval shaped scar on her hand. The burnt skin'd almost blended in with the normal one in the course of time. No one could actually spot it until it was very close to their eyes.

"I got it when I was ten. The wound healed in course of time but the mark...it's still here and that's the real reason of my still intact virginity." she muttered to herself but Creed heard it anyway.

"Really? How so?" the frail was now confusing him. He couldn't understand how a little scar could destroy anyone's relationship.

"Well, like I said earlier, sex isn't just the physical pleasure for me. It's all about love, respect and commitment and any guy with all those three virtues will never want to spend his life with a chick who has such a big burn scar on her hand." Creed smelled a large amount of disappointment from her words.

"So yer tryin' to say that no goody goody guy ever fell for ya because of THAT?"

"Yeah. Apparently." she let out a cold breath and turned around to go to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

"Then I gotta say, frail, those kids are some real thick-headed jackasses who rejected an untouched pussy just for a fuckin' scar!" he spoke nonchalantly.

Her mouth dropped open. _Was that really a compliment from Victor Creed?_ It was definitely a goddamn backhanded one but what else could she expect from the big bad Sabertooth?

She turned. "Well you're the first one to say that so...thank you." blushing, she cleared her throat and turned around to prepare her coffee. Suddenly a wicked thought crept into Victor's mind that he approached her quietly.

"If I was one of them frail, I would never miss my chance on ya because I've got some great uses for that sexy body of yours." his throaty whisper in her ear sent sexy chills down her spine. She barely stopped herself from melting on his words and spun around to face him. His face was so close that she could feel his warm breath on her lips.

"Oh really? And what are those uses?" she asked in the most possible fearless tone, hiding the slight bit of nervousness and anticipation that covered her face as she felt realized the tempting distance between their lips. Victor grinned at her little bravery.

The game has begun and she cannot back down now.

Without a second thought, Creed abruptly stepped ahead and trapped her body against the counter with his massive arms on either side of her. The same ting of fear+arousal was back. It reminded them both of the damned kiss. Coffee was forgotten. Now, Aks was continuously chewing her bottom lip without knowing how much Creed just loved this little habit of hers.

"First of all, I'd chew that sexy red bottom lip of yers for ya in a hot passionate kiss." He clawed thumb caressed her lower lip. "But since ya've told me not to kiss ya ever again so my next target will be your slender neck." his claw dug into the joint where her neck and shoulders met. It sent hundreds of tensed coils down into her stomach. "I'm gonna kiss and lick every fuckin' inch of your neck until your eyes fuckin' roll in the back of your head."

His finger trailed down to her covered cleavage."Then I'm gonna lick my fuckin' way down to that big fuckin' valley of your heavy tits. Her eyes widened as his talon hooked the neckline of her top. "I'll rip that shitty top and bra off yer boobs frail and lick, suck and bite yer hard nipples until you fuckin' moan outloud."

She pushed a dry gulp down her throat when his hand lazily traveled down to her covered crotch. "Have I ever told ya how much I hate a frail in pants when my cock is fuckin' hard?" he grinned evilly and unexpectedly grabbed her belt buckle.

"Next I'm gonna turn those damn pants and panties into fuckin' shreds and before you can even realize what the hell just happened frail, you're going to see my face buried in yer sweet virgin pussy. I'll lick and finger that sweet dripping hole until you cry out my name and squirt into my mouth." wild roses filled every corner of the cabin. They both could sense the heavy wetness between her legs.

"By the way how do you like it, frail? Rough or gentle?"

"W-Well um..I've never done it before so...i want it gentle, at first." she blushed and tucked a wild lock behind her ear.

"So before ya can calm down, ya'll throw yer fuckin' head back and scream in pain mingled with pleasure when I push my cock into your soaking tight pussy 'gently'. Once your damn barrier's gone and I'm completely inside of ya, I'll wrap your mile long legs around my waist and fuck ya hard until you can't feel'em. I'll whisper in your ears to cum fer me again while you dig your nails into my back. I'll make ya scream for me with every fuckin' thrust and I'll keep pumping into ya fuckin' tight snatch until you scream my name again as i fill your tight pussy with my fuckin' cum!" they both were panting breathlessly by the time he finished his little proposition and Creed's erection was in the most painful state right now.

"Well...that was the most obscene admiration I've ever heard about my body." Aks spoke, trying to control her rugged breath.

"Well I've just spoken my mind." Creed had a shameless grin.

"So..you're going to washroom first or me?" her wetness was running down her thighs now.

"How about together?"

"Oh god, Victor, you're incorrigible!"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **I know I've kept this story lemon less too so far so get ready to enjoy a big luscious Indian lemon in next chapter, peeps ;-}**


	8. Chapter Eight: She is ours!

**Chapter Eight: She is ours!**

 **Hey guys, I am back again with a new and the longest chapter I've written so far and like I said last time, there's a big luscious Indian lemon, nuh-uh-uh, lemonade is waiting for you guys down there because I've added a bit of angst and comfort in it too. This is my first try at graphic sex so don't laugh if it sounded awkward at some points. No more yapping, just enjoy...**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

The sexual tension between Aks and Creed'd reached its peak since Creed gave his dirtiest proposition about her body one week ago. Aks'd never felt such a hunger inside her before and it spiked to a dangerous level whenever Victor was around. She had to work so hard to stop herself from glancing at his shirtless frame walking around in the cabin and it was even harder when she had to talk to him about anything because his meaningful leers and dirty talks switched her arousal on every time. Creed always smelled them and gave her of his 'I-Know-Your-Secret' grins. On the other hand, Victor had been also keeping himself sexually frustrated for the past two weeks just to see how far he could go without the urge of just ripping off her clothes and fuck her senseless because after seeing that new Image in his mind, now he wanted to have her beneath him with her 'consent'. They were both craving each other's touch but the only difference was Akriti knew that it was so fucking wrong!

Creed wasn't just a criminal. He was a goddamned rapist too. He'd brutally raped hundreds of girls in the past and then killed 'em all. _How can she drool over such a monster?_ it would be called pure madness in every sophisticated society. but on the other side of the coin, it was also true that he'd never tried to take an advantage of her even when she slept with him every night. How could a monster be evil with one girl but good with the other? the tug of war between thoughts was driving her crazy with each passing day. She desperately needed to put a stop to all of this soon and there was only one way to do that... She needed to tell Victor to leave before she totally lost control of her feelings around him and jumped his bones.

A sudden knock on the door jerked her awake. Her eyes went straight to the alarm clock. Who the hell was banging at her door at 6:35am? She then drifted her half lidded eyes to Creed's side but to her surprise, it was empty and cold which meant he'd left the bed quite early today. No sound from the bathroom, either. She furrowed her eyebrows and slipped out of the bed to answer the knock. She ran her eyes around for Victor as she came out of the room but still no sign of him. Where could he go so early when the door was locked? She let out a loud yawn and crossed her little hall. before she could even wrap her mind around everything, four cops stormed in as she opened the door.

 **"Kaha hai wo?! Batao madam, kaha hai WO?!"-** Where's he?! C'mon spit it out, miss, Where is HE?!; a large man in khaki uniform towered over her baffled frame.

 **"K-Koun?! Aap k-kiski baat kar rahe hain?!"-** W-Who?! Who are you talkin' about, officer?!; A flabbergasted Akriti asked even when she knew the answer.

 **"Victor Creed! Hame pata laga hai ki tumne usse yahan chupa ke rakha hua hai."-** Victor Creed! We've been informed that he's been hidden here for past so many days.

Victor's mention numbed her brain at the moment. That was what she was afraid of. She knew that one day she was definitely going to go through this police mess because of Creed and now that he was nowhere to be found, she'd have to handle the goddamned situation alone.

 **"To yahi bataogi ya thaane chalkar?"-** So gonna tell here or in the police station?; the giant cop's stern voice snapped her out of the violent cyclone of her thoughts. Before she could open her mouth, her eyes fell on the photograph in officer's hand.

 **"K-kiski photo hai wo?"-** W-Whose picture is that?"

 **"Oh jaise tumhe to pata hi nahi hai."-** Like You don't know.; he smirked and held up the picture. **"Ye hai Victor Creed urf Sabertooth, duniya ka sabse khunkhar katil, balatkari aur aatankwadi jisse TUMNE apne ghar me chupa rakha hai."** \- That's Victor Creed also known as Sabertooth, the most wanted mutant murderer, rapist and terrorist YOU have been keeping in your cabin for past so many days.

The blurred image was an even bigger shock. The man in the picture was sure as hell not the man that had been living with her for the past so many days. He had an intimidatingly long blond mane and coarse muttonchops. The most frightening feature on his face was his big, pitch black eyes. He was not that Victor dude from any side. But how could the name and criminal identity be the same? How's it possible?

 **"To kaha hai wo?!"-** So where is he?!; the officer roared and pulled her out of her train of thought. She seriously had no idea what to say about this Victor Creed.

 **"M-Mujhe nahi pata."-** I-I don't know.

 **"Accha? Tumhe nahi pata? Ram, Suresh, jaao aur iss ghar ka kona kona chan maro!"-** Oh you don't? Ok, Ram, Suresh, go rummage around in this godforsaken cabin and pull him out!

"No need to do that officer, I'm here." a serene voice from behind halted their feet. Aks looked over cop's shoulder at him and a relieved smile formed on her lips. They all turned around to face their target but fell dumbstruck as they saw his face.

"You? Who are you?" the baffled police officer questioned.

"I'm the guy you're possibly looking for. Victor, Victor Creed." he strolled over and threw down the bundle of dry logs near the fireplace. He then coolly walked over to Aks and stood next to her.

"What? But how's that possible? We're looking for this man." he held up the image again.

"Well that I don't know but my name is Victor Creed and I've come to India to see its beautiful places and am currently living with my friend, Aks." he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder. The simple action caused both, Aks and the cops to raise their eyebrows.

"What's the proof?"

"My passport, my visa and my visiting card." he took all the stuff out of the inner pocket of his leather jacket and shoved it in cop's face. "For further information, you can contact Dean, the boy who looks after my book store in my absence." He to the second number on the card. Aks blinked in surprise. _Book Store?_

Officer glanced at it briefly and then glared back at Creed. There was no reason left to argue about. "Hmm, ok. We'll contact you if we need any other information and...sorry for the inconvenience." the embarrassed police team left the premises promptly, leaving a shocked Akriti and a smirking Creed behind.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

There were thousands of questions spinning around her brain at the moment but she'd have to be careful. She didn't want to make him angry like last time when he took out all his anger on her in a brutal kiss just because she dared to ask some questions.

"How did you get out?" she spun around. "When the door was locked from inside?"

"Maybe yer forgettin', darlin' that there is a back door in your cabin, too." he pointed his thumb at it as he flopped onto the sofa. "I smelled a wounded fawn separated from its herd due to a leopard attack outside your back door. At first I thought about havin' some venison steaks for the breakfast but then, I don't feast upon some else's prey so I gave him some aid and took him back to his mother and picked up some logs on my way back to the cabin."

Aks blinked in surprise again. did he, the monstrous Sabertooth really save a life?

"Oh that was...really so nice of you." her lips twitched into a short smile but soon her face became taut again. Time for the question that'd been bugging her for the past fifteen minutes.

"Victor, who was the man in that picture?" she asked hesitantly. The answer could be a life threatening one.

"It was Sabertooth, my animal." his reply was unexpectedly calm. "He came out through my blood lust occasionally at first but after a horrible accident...he'd taken over my body completely. All the brutal murders and dead raped frails, they all were his doings. It's taken me a long time to push Sabertooth back in and pull Victor Creed out." His jaw clenched as he recalled all those memories. Even Akriti was surprised to know this new unseen and unheard aspect of Victor's life. They all had always presented him as a big scary monster on tv and newspapers but unfortunately, no one ever tried to find out how he'd become one.

"But Victor, they're searching everywhere for you."

"Don't worry about that, the people I work for now will take care of it. They never let my personal details out of their headquarters. That's why those assholes are wanderin' around with that ages old old pic." Victor scoffed and tried to assure her but his little assurance couldn't convince her completely. She didn't want any trouble from those damned uniformed sniffers. she was mainly worried for Creed who still wasn't physically ready to handle them.

"Look, Creed," she had a stern tone this time. "you seized my house so you could get all the medical help and rest you needed to get ready for returning to your previous life and now that you are..i want you to-"

"Ya want me to what?" he stood back up and cut her off with a low snarl.

"I-I want you..to leave as soon as possible." she didn't have strength to say it looking into his eyes.

"His face turned stiff as her quivering words touched his ears. How dare she? The bitch was telling him, the Sabertooth to leave?! She really wanna join his victim list at such a small fuckin' age? Wasn't his assurance enough? Or the little snowcat just wanted to get rid of him. His animal was right. She was no different from the others.

"Are those cops the only reason to tell me to go?" he hissed as he walked to her slowly and towered over her nervous body.

"W-What other reason could there be?" her eyes were still down, running over the floor.

"There is!" he suddenly roared and trapped her against the wall with his arms. "And the reason is that you can't help getting wet for a fuckin' criminal!" he howled loudly, causing her to tremble and squeeze her eyes shut to avoid his gaze.

"I thought ya were not like them but I was wrong! Ya also hate me fer my fuckin' animal!" he hissed against her cheek with a hurt look on his face and let her go. It was inevitable. What else could he expect from a stupid, human frail? That was what people always did to him but this time, he didn't know why but...it hurt deep down somewhere. Before the little pain could get any worse, he stumped to the door. "And yes, you want me to leave as soon as possible, right? Tomorrow morning! I will leave this goddamn cabin by tomorrow morning before ya open your fuckin' eyes!" he stormed out with that last venomous sentence, leaving a regretting Akriti behind.

"Once and for all Creed, get this through your thick head that it's damn sweet dreams time here, in America when it's morning there, goddammit!" Fury groaned on the other line.

"Ugh just cut yer whinin', Nick and tell me if there's any mission ya need me on because my claws are itchin' to tear something in half right now."

"What? you ready to come back? I thought you'd take a long vacation this time, please tell me you haven't killed that 'frail' of yours yet."

"Nah, she's still in one fuckin' piece or I wouldn't need a prey from ya." he growled. "My body just don't need this human medication anymore, I'll leave for the target from right here if you have any or I'm goin' back to Canada."

"Well I do have a mission here I can use you in. I'm messaging the location and other details and the jet'll be there by tomorrow evening."

"Not evening, morning. I wanna get the hell outta here as soon as possible!" he jaw tightened as Aks's words echoed in his mind.

"Hmm, ok. Tomorrow morning, 5am."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Aks turned her head and looked at Victor's serene slumbering frame. He'd spent the entire day out and when he finally came back, he just stormed into the bedroom and plopped onto the bed without saying a word. The strong, disturbing smell coming from his mouth revealed that he'd emptied an entire alcohol shop by the evening. She knew he would never admit it but her words had hurt him deep. Whatever Aks did was right for both of 'em but still...she felt guilty and she needed to get rid of this guilt. she needed to tell him why she'd done so and whether he believe it or not, she needed to tell him that she didn't hate him..or his animal.

She sat up and switched on the lamp. She rolled onto her side to face Creed. Her hesitating hands slowly removed the border of pillows she made to maintain the distance between them every night. Time for the talk. Her quivering fingers reached over and touched his bare shoulder. She shook it lightly and whispered his name. "Victor?" he didn't move. She toom his name again and louder this time but still no response. With no other choice, she took her face close to his but as leaned forward to whisper his name again, Victor suddenly opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Something on your mind frail?" he lustfully grinned at her struggling frame. Wild roses started tingling his nostrils again.

"N-No I was just..checking on your cuts." she stuttered, trying to wriggle out the cage of his arms.

"Oh c'mon, frail, you know I can smell lies right?" he gave a wicked grin and tightened his arms around her.

She started chewing on her bottom lip. "No I was really... J-Just let me go, Victor!" she struggled hard to break free but no use. She wiggled a bit more until she felt his pentrating amber gaze on her. She lifted her nervous eyes and looked into his. As their eyes met, all the protests died. There was just a silent understanding between them now. She knew she had something he wanted and with or without struggle, he was going to achieve it tonight at any cost. Without saying anything else, she turned her physical opposition into mental one.

Without wasting another second, Victor hastily rolled over on top of her. Her heart was beating with bullet train's speed. He bored his amber gaze into her deep brown one, searching for fear and hesitation, but all he could find was a glimpse of guilt for hurting him mixed with a heavy arousal. Her heart skipped a beat when he suddenly buried his lips into the crook of her neck and ground himself into her. A weak gasp escaped her lips as his clawed hand grabbed her flimsy nightgown and ripped it off, leaving her in lingeries only. He placed stinging hungry kisses and licks all over her neck while his hands started roaming all over her divinely smooth wheat skinned body. His clawed fingers trailed their way down to her left hand. He grabbed it and brought it to his lips. Aks gasped in surprise when he kissed the burn scar as he looked into her eyes. It was something noone had ever done for her before. This simple act of 'feral affection' from him proved that he did not give a shit about that stupid scar of hers. It was really...heart touching.

The beauty of the moment started melting her resistance as he licked his way down to the valley of her breasts. Her rising moans and sweet smell of the heavy wetness between her legs was driving his internal beast insane. He was getting restless, desperately trying to jump out. Victor was trying so hard to keep him in. He could not just let the animal out and fuck this one to death, too. He needed to stop him.

Victor Creed needed to stop Sabertooth.

He closed his eyes and started an inner battle with his feral self.

 _What the hell are ya doing asshole?_

 ** _What? Just want my share on the frail._**

 _Fuck No! It's not gonna happen your way._

 ** _Fuck that consent shit! Sabertooth doesn't need fuckin' consents!_**

 _It's not just that, it's her first time!_

 ** _Whatever! I want that sweet little pussy tonight at every cost._**

 _Look, let me have this one tonight. Just the way she and I want._

 ** _And what about me?_**

 _What about you?_

 ** _You won't have her all to yourself. Tonight she's yours but tomorrow... she is mine!_**

 _Urghhh Fine! Now just shut up and stay the fuck inside!_

After making a dangerous deal with his animal, Victor reopened his eyes and simply started from he'd left it. He hooked the hemline of her bra and ripped it off, revealing her gorgeous big breasts. He mentally admired her soft perky mounds. Aks's eyes flung open as he leaned down and took a hardened brown nipple in his mouth. Her mental protestations started collapsing very quickly as her body betrayed her brain and began responding to his lusty ministrations. A heavy moan fell out of her lips when he sucked and licked at the little nub. The moan grew heavier when he slipped his hand into her underwear and began to play with her bundle of nerves. Her little reaction made him smirk against her nipple. She couldn't help but arching her back as he moved to another tit and bit the sensitive flesh between his teeth. He then began to move down, printing sensuous kisses and licks on her quivering flesh. He finally reached his little prize between her legs. He widened her legs, growling at the cheap piece of cloth hiding what was his from him. One sharp yank of his claw and the rag was gone. He leered at her beautiful quivering core.

She suddenly jumped on elbows and gasped loudly his tongue flicked across her clit and then gauge into her delicate soaking folds. Her resistance almost shattered as he gently started licking her inner lips but kept it torturously slow, drawing out her pleasure at every lick. She tossed her head back and bit down her bottom lip, starting to moan loudly. A sudden mischief that just erupted in his mind made him grin. Without any warning, he pulled his mouth away.

Panting, Aks snapped her eyes open and threw him a furious glare.

"Why did you stop?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Whoa, and I thought yer not enjoyin' a damn thing outta it." Creed crossed his arms and flashed a canined grin.

She tossed her head back against the pillows and let out a rugged breath. "Victor, please." a trembling plea escaped her mouth.

"Please what, frail?" he chuckled.

She felt completely helpless at the moment. There was no going back now. She hid her face in the pillow and closed her eyes.

"P-Please.. make me come."

That's all he needed to hear.

He threw her legs over his shoulders and eagerly buried his face into her sweet rive, inhaling her intoxicating scent deeply and shoving his tongue inside her as far as it could reach. She finally threw the remaining resistance out of the window and arched her back for him. She moved against his face sensuously and he growled into her hot throbbing core. She moaned loudly in response and tugged at his hair, sending another twitch into his cock as he pushed one clawed finger inside. The mental image of that wicked tool inside her pussy was enough to scare the shit out of Aks but she wasn't in the condition of thinking properly. Her pants and whimpers became louder as he lapped at her harder and when she thought it couldn't get any better, he caught the swollen button between his lips and sucked hard. That was it. An earth shaking orgasm crashed into her and made her cried out his name.

"VICTOR! ! ! !"

"Damn, Snowcat!" he stood up, grinning and running his tongue over his dripping lips to lick off every drop of her sweet juice. She tried to calm her heaving chest while he slipped out of his clothes. She scooted high, resting on her elbows and looked at him. Her eyes widened like hell as he revealed his rock-hard weapon.

"Holy Shit!" Victor chuckled.

"Don't worry frail, only hurts at first."

She fell back against the pillows and sighed, preparing herself for the 'Main Event'.

Victor made his way back up and covered Aks's smooth body with his large hairy one. He looked into her eyes and grinned evilly.

"Finally, I got the little Snowcat under me." he grinned again as he slowly took his hand down and set the large tip of his cock at her quivering entrance. He'd have to take this one easy. He looked back into her eyes and began slowly pushing his hips down, leading his thick member further and further into her damned tight hole. She started squirming and dug her nails into his back, drawings some fresh blood that only increased his pleasure. A sudden mix of fear, agony and tears formed in her eyes but the intoxicant aroused state she was in right now overshadowed it. The whimpers became louder when her barrier finally broke and Victor smelled the hint of fresh blood.

Sabertooth howled in pleasure inside.

He waited for a long minute until she relaxed a little, and then slowly began moving within her. It was the gentlest Victor could give. Once the pain subsided, Aks couldn't help but moan and buck against him. her soft moans began to encourage him and the next pushes turned into hard thrusts. Her nails eagerly began trailing bloody scratches all over his back while Victor buried his face back into her neck and ran his tongue over the flushing sweaty skin of hers. She locked her legs around his waist and began moving her hips in tune with his powerful thrusts. She threw her head back and gasped everytime he pumped into hard.

"So fuckin' tight!"

The drops of warm sweat were rolling down his panting face. He realised he would be cummimg anytime soon but that will be incomplete until...he marked her. Yes. She needed to carry HIS mark, to show every asshole out there who she belonged to. even 'Tooth agreed on this one. He licked at the joint of her neck and shoulder and without warning, his fangs pierced into her, biting through the skin to the flesh and tasting her sweet warm blood.

 ** _Sabertooth roared in Agreement._**

 ** _She is ours!_**

An overwhelming wave of fearful pain and the second soul shuddering orgasm dominated her body at the same time. She clawed at his chest to push him off her as she announced her release with a loud scream but he pinned her body to the bed with his. Without any other choice, she hid her face in the crook of his sweaty neck. Victor suddenly felt a sharp pain in the joint of his shoulder and neck.

 ** _Sabertooth snarled._**

 ** _What the fuck?! The bitch had bitten him!_**

Did she have any idea what the fuck that even meant? Before he could howl at her for her damned foolish mistake, her teeth which were still buried into his flesh ignited the best orgasm he'd ever experienced in his body and he came with a beastly roar, shooting strand after strand of hot white cum into her.

The power of his satiation washed away all his anger. He smirked and lapped at the mark he'd just given her to make it infection resistant while his own healed rapidly.

They both relaxed a little, trying to control their rugged breaths. Victor raised his eyes and looked at her sweat coated face. It was glistening with pure satisfaction she'd just received and his blood was still coated over lips, just like hers was on his.

"So, ya bit me, huh?" he quirked an eyebrow with a low growl.

"Because YOU bit me first, I just returned the favour." she smirked, panting softly. The poor girl didn't know that it wasn't as simple as she was thinking it was in the feral world.

"Well..ya've got something on yer lips that is mine." he had a mischievous smirk.

"You've also got something on your lips that is mine." she gave a bold counter attack. Her fear was now completely gone.

"So whatcha gonna do about it?" he playfully clucked his tongue and leered at her lips. He had to struggle so hard to stop himself from kissing those petals while fucking her just because she'd told him to never kiss her again and he wanted her to break that barricade herself.

To Victor's biggest surprise, Aks unexpectedly grabbed the back of his neck and crashed her lips against his. It took Victor a few seconds to respond and when he finally did, he plunged his tongue into her mouth for exploring it completely. Their tongues wrestled while they both closed their eyes and retrieved each other's blood from each other's lips with a strong and bitter taste of alcohol. It made Creed's cock throb inside her again, getting it ready for the next round but he suppressed the urge seeing her sore state. he needed to keep her passable by tomorrow. _For him._

When the kiss finally ended, they both looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Mmm...quite better than yer first kiss." Victor smirked evilly.

Aks's mouth opened a little. _Shit_. How the hell did he know?

"But how did you-?"

"Ya didn't even know what the fuck to do with my tongue in your mouth in the first ten seconds of our kiss, only a first timer does that." damned that devilish grin.

She blushed and smiled sheepishly. "So you didn't enjoy that one at all?"

"Well I didn't say that!" he winked and captured her lips in another hungry kiss, trying to avoid thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"This is it, that's where I'd seen him last time when I was here." Arclight smirked and pointed her forefinger to the hospital where Victor had come for the check up.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go inside and get some info about Creed outta those fuckin' white coats." the local mob boss Raka who'd agreed to finish off Creed with his little gang on a high price sucked in the last puff of his cigarette and crushed the butt under his boot.

"Nuh-uh-uh boys, we gotta go easy on the docs or Sabertooth could smell our little search for him. Now c'mon boys, we have a Sabercat to catch." Arclight grinned evilly and stepped towards the hospital.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Aks woke up with a crushing pain in every part of her body. She couldn't move one inch today. Her core was still very sore from the great nailing she'd taken from Victor and his monsterous cock. All she needed for the next one week was her beloved pillow.

"Mornin'." Victor smirked in her ear as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"Morning." she pulled the blanket to the shoulders and hid her face in her pillow, not wanting to bother to face him.

"So now that you are finally awake, he can have his good morning fuck." Her eyes snapped open. did he say 'He'?

 _He who?_

Before she could roll over to ask him who he was talking about, he suddenly flipped her over, on all fours and wildly slammed into her in just one shot from behind. She screamed in agony as she felt her pussy start bleeding again. Whimpering, Aks shakily turned her neck to see Victor but Victor was gone. The same pitch dark eyes from the picture. _Fuck!_

 **Sabertooth was out!**

He buried her head back into pillows and gripped her plump ass cheeks which was his favorite part in her body. He dug his claws into the smooth skin, cutting it and drawing fresh blood, causing her to cry out even louder. His right clawed hand roamed all over her back, leaving bloody scratches behind. His every thrust was pulling tearful screams out of Akriti's mouth. His other hand snaked around her little waist and reached up to grab her breast violently. Her cries mingled with the smell of her blood and tears sent Sabertooth into a fucking frenzy and he mercilessly started pounding into her at an insane pace. Even this brutal fucking ignited a fire inside Aks's shivering body and a loud scream declared an involuntary orgasm out of her. Sabertooth laughed loudly and gathered all of her long raven hair in one grasp and roughly pulled her upright. His mouth found the mark Victor'd given her last night. She was just not Creed's. She needed to carry Sabertooth's mark too. His canines bit her right over the previous seal and inserted themselves into the flesh deeply. Before they could go any deeper and send Aks to damned heavens, Victor suddenly snarled at 'Tooth from inside.

 _Don't kill her, ya animal!_

 ** _Why? What's so fuckin' different about her?_**

 _Whether you admit it or not but she's saved our fucking life and it's my favour in return._

 ** _Urghhh fine, asshole!_**

Sabertooth growled and Aks screamed in great pain, trying to break free but his arms tightened around her. Her tightness clenched around his cock, milking him to a mind blowing orgasm. he thrusted into her one final time, burying himself to the hilt. With an eardrum bursting roar, he threw his head back and shot his thick hot seed into her.

With a hard shove, he pulled himself out of her while she collapsed on the bed, trembling and gasping breathlessly. Sabertooth inhaled a sharp breath and closed his eyes as he rotated his neck eoth a satisfied smirk. Now..Time to go back in and let Victor Creed out.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Victor opened his eyes and looked at Akriti's quivering, naked frame. It had to be. He and Sabertooth were the one and everything his was 'Tooth's automatically.

He got off the bed and picked up his shirt and jeans from the floor. He slipped into his clothes and prepared to leave for the jet waiting for him on the airport. His feet headed toward the door but stopped for a second. He sighed and turned around to look down at the shivering curled up ball of her body.

"Now ya know that Victor Creed is the Man within Animal and that's how my animal enjoys his fuck!" he spun around with those bitter words and hurried to door but before he could open it-

"N-Not bad!" a shaking voice from behind him halted his feet.

"What?" he spun with a cocked eyebrow.

"I-I said...it wasn't that bad." the human girl spoke shakily as she struggled to sit. Not caring about her nakedness, she looked at Victor and smiled weakly.

"S-Since the day you took over my house and started throwing those dirty propositions at me, I-I'd always wondered what it would be like to have sex with Sabertooth. Everyone calls Victor Creed a goddamn rapist who fucks innocent girls to death but after hearing whatever you said about your past earlier today, all I've understood that Victor hadn't been responsible for all those deaths, Sabertooth had but you always took the blame because for you, you are both the same person because he's your inner strength. He's made your ferity your biggest ability. last night you THE VICTOR CREED gave me the best sex any girl imagines about but deep down I knew that Sabertooth would also come for his share on me. and today, being the total opposite of your way, Sabertooth fucked me like an animal he is but still...I-I will not deny that..I've enjoyed it a bit and if I am alive after he took his share outta me, it definitely wasn't that bad."

Her trembling frame slowly got off the bed and almost staggered due to brutal pounding she'd just taken. She toddled toward Creed and bored her eyes into his. Victor didn't smell one bit of fear from her at that moment. "Whether you believe it or not, Victor but I hate neither you...nor your animal." she spoke shakily before pushing past him to go to the bathroom, leaving a baffled Victor Sabertooth Creed behind.

She desperately needed a warm bath to remove the 'hangover' of the brutal fucking she'd received from the feral monster.

"And yes," she turned. "Next time, keep a goddamn limit over all these bites and scratches. I don't have a fucking healing factor to get rid of'em in just one minute." she gave a faded smile and ambled into shower before closing the door.

 _What the hell?!_ Did she just say what he thought she said? She enjoyed a hard pounding from Saber Fucking Tooth?! after whatever he'd just done to her, she should've called him a fucking monster and run away from him. She should've gone to those cops, shouting that she'd just been raped by Sabertooth but no! She was standing in front of him and telling him to keep a fucking limit on damn bites and scratches next time? _Next Time?!_ For the very first time in his life, he didn't know what to do with a frail after fucking her? killing wasn't on the list about this one so should he just leave her alive and catch the jet for his next mission or...he should stay and fuck her brains out _next time_? Totally confused, Victor contacted Sabertooth for an advice and he had just one thing on his mind.

"What the hell, Victor?!" Aks quickly straightened and instinctively covered her body with a towel as Victor burst into the bathroom and eyed her glistening wet body lustfully.

"What? I need a shower too." he flashed a lusty canined grin as he stripped out of his clothes with lightening speed and kicked the door shut.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Some hardcore 'Sabertooth vs Arclight' action in next chapter. just a little wait...**


	9. Chapter Nine: Payback

**Chapter Nine: Payback**

 **Hey there guys, I'm back again with a whole new Action packed chap I'd been missing among all that fluff and mush for past so many days. Just enjoy...**

 **And one more thing, the movie we all X-men fans have been waiting for so long, LOGAN's red band trailer is out and it's just awesome. Please check it out.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It'd been a week since Akriti and Victor took their relationship to another level. It was totally convenient and 'expectationless' from both sides and Aks found it very funny that as a super shy virginal girl like her (till last week, of course.) who believed sex without love, respect and commitment was a waste of time and energy had received more orgasms in just one week from a complete stranger than any other girl would get in a whole freaking month from her loving boyfriend.

Victor could want it _anytime_. No matter what she was doing, he would jump her outta nowhere whenever the mood hit him. She tried to give some weak protests until his hand slipped into her pants and before she could understand anything, she would be on the bed or floor, screaming his name and telling him to fuck her harder.

 _Hold on a sec,_

 _She tells Victor Creed to fuck her harder?_

 _Crazyyy!_

In fact there wasn't one place left 'in or around' the cabin where Creed hadn't taken her. Their bed, shower, floor, couch, dining table, kitchen counter, backyard, his car's hood and yes, her personal favourite, in the woods behind her cabin where they'd gone for hunting two days ago but within next twenty minutes, she found herself being hunted when Victor simply threw her against the trunk of a tree, wrapped her legs around his waist and pumped into her until they both almost blacked out.

When they were not enjoying their orgasmic beatitude, they gave time to their other priorities like Aks'd gotten her ended leave extended to three more weeks by calling her boss and giving him another big freaking excuse. Victor needed this time to recover completely. It wouldn't be possible if she wasn't her boss's favorite. On the other hand, Victor'd said No to Fury's next mission, giving him a nice excuse that he wants his payback on the damned backstabbing Brotherhood first which was obviously first on his future victim list.

Besides this, Aks'd taken Creed to his third check up yesterday where he had to go through a MRI scan this time to capture any left potential damage. The scan was done by Aks's 'Doctor Uncle' himself who had finally joined his duty again after three weeks. They both fell completely dumbstruck when they saw a totally new kidney functioning in the place of Victor's wasted one that had actually regenerated only three days after the attack but Victor had kept it a secret so long to maintain his little lie that his healing factor had stopped working temporarily.

No matter how horrible and insane it sounded, but Aks was actually happy with Victor and his 'animal' in her little world. It seemed like a bad case of Stockholm Syndrome because Aks's feelings toward Creed had unconsciously changed into something very different and...special. She couldn't help but smile when saw his face every time after waking up. She now laughed at every single bit of his cruel and dirty sense of humour and a sudden and strange ache formed in her heart whenever she thought about him leaving forever some day. She didn't know what it was but it was getting stronger and stronger with each passing day and she felt like she was veryyy close to ask herself the most difficult question of her life.

 _Is that what they call L..._

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Victor, please, it's just Sheena's Birthday party!" Aks was trying so hard to convince Creed to take her for her BFF's birthday party.

"Didn't ya hear me the first time, frail? We are NOT goin'!" Victor growled and kept his back to Aks, trying to avoid that goddamn puppy dog face.

"Oh c'mon, Victor! What can go wrong when I have a big growly Sabertooth with me?" She playfully copied his stride, earning herself a glare from Creed.

"After that shitty mock, hell no!"

"Please, please, pleaseeeee, Vic? Just for once? Ok I will do anything you say for the next one week, I promise!" she knew it was a crappy trick but that's all she could think at the moment.

This one caught his attention.

 _Anything he says?_

 _For next one week?_

 ** _Sabertooth grins ear to ear._**

"One week, huh? Ya sure about that, Snowcat?" he eyed her hungrily. He definitely had some new positions to try.

"Oh gawd please, Vic, first that frail and now this damn Snowcat? Why don't you just call me Aks?"

"Nope. When ya ain't under me, you're my frail and when I wanna fuck your brains out, you're my Snowcat. **Sabertooth's Snowcat!** " a predatory grin touched his lips.

"Whoa, hold on a sec, did that mean-?"

"Hell yeah!" he promptly crossed the distance between them in a step and hoisted Aks over his shoulder. She squealed and giggled, throwing playful punches at his back as he carried her to their bedroom and kicked the door shut.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"So you finally did the dirty deed with Victor huh?" Sheena waggishly shoved Aks in the shoulder. Her happiness for her BFF's new unvirginal status was mixed with a slight ting of jealousy.

"Yuppp and five times a freaking day since that." Aks took a small swig from her drink and glanced at Creed who was sitting on the counter, gulping down shots after shots.

Sheena spat her drink out as she heard Aks. "FIVE TIMES?! are you kidding me?! He really has that much stamina?" Aks giggled, thinking Victor must be grinning smugly at Sheena's reaction right now.

"Don't talk about his stamina sweetheart, he can fuck me ten times a day if the mood ever hit him but I won't be alive to see the next day for sure."

 **"Lucky hai yaar!"** \- Lucky girl!; Sheena wiped her mouth with a soft grin. **"To share karegi?"** \- So would like to share?

 **"Hey sochna bhi mat, wo sirf mera hai!"** \- Hey, don't even think about it, he's just mine.; Aks declared her possessiveness with a low growl.

"Whoa, where the hell did that possessive chick come from?" Sheena mischievously cocked an eyebrow at Aks's reaction. Even Aks couldn't believe she's just said that. Maybe it was because all the female eyes in the disco were on Victor tonight and she needed to clear her little 'claim' on him. She just blushed and simpered sheepishly.

"C'mon let's go and see if **Your** Victor 'The Sex God' is enjoying my party or not." they sauntered over to Creed who was on his 15th shot.

"One more!" the frustrated barman dumped six in once this time.

"Whoa this man can take down a whole truck of whiskey in one night!" Sheena grinned, waving groggily on some indian beat. "So, Vic, enjoying the party?"

"Not bad," he put the last emptied shot down, signaling for next. "But too loud." he tried to sound as disinterested as he could.

"Well my parties are always full of crowd, alcohol and dance so it has to be loud. By the way, this little Ms. Too-Damn-Shy here," she pointed her finger to Aks. "Did she tell ya what a fabulous dancer she is?" Creed raised a curious brow at a slightly taken aback Akriti.

"Just shut up, Sheens." Aks gritted her teeth. "Don't listen to her, Victor, she's just talking nonsense." _the bitch is officially beyond tipsy._

"Oh c'mon girl, don't be so shy, show our Vicky those sexy moves of yours on the dance floor while I also find myself a guy to shake my cute ass with." Creed threw the damned chatter box a murderous scowl on the fucking pet name.

"Sorry, darlin', but I'm not a man with dancing legs."

"Yeah, yeah I can see that but who's telling ya to do a damn break dance there, just stand there and let her move ya. believe me handsome, her twerks are gonna send some very sexy chills to your feet as well as that big weapon of yours down there." Sheena winked at him mischievously.

"SHEENA?! I'm not a goddamn pole dancer, okay?!" Aks roared at her with rounded eyes. She would kill that drunk harlot right away if she wasn't her best friend.

"Oh c'mon, girl, the sexy chicks like us don't need to be a stupid pole dancer to turn our men on, even our simple moves can harden them anywhere." Sheena pushed another large gulp down her throat.

Victor wasn't interested in any of the crap the slut with heavy make up was yapping about but the 'T' word definitely caught his attention.

"C'mon, let's dance." he unexpectedly grabbed Aks's upper arm and dragged her to the dance floor while her goddamned 'Best Enemy Forever' gave her both thumbs-up with a Cheshire grin. Sheena went to DJ and whispered something in his ear.

Just as Aks and Victor set their feet on the dance floor, music changed and Aks's favourite song, 'Kala Chashma' echoed in the air. _Shit_ , she didn't have any choice now. She'd have to do it.

She took off her leather jacket and Victor licked his lips at the sight of her gorgeous cleavage in that deep neck green top he'd bought her four days ago. It got even more embarrassing when Sheena threw her sunglasses to her because the song was about the black goggles but gawd,

 _Who the hell wears sunglasses at night?_

She had to wear it anyway and in spite of the crimson blush on her cheeks, she grabbed Victor's hands and started moving slowly while he just stood there like a damned scarecrow. It was quite awkward at first and it should have been. C'mon man, the poor little girl is sharing the dance floor with the big homicidal Sabertooth.

 _What else do you expect?_

However, Aks quickly picked up the beat and started shaking her body just the way Sheena'd described.

 _Ooh! Sexyyy!_

Victor's cock got the first twitch of the night as her back waved against him, almost rubbing herself on his clothed groin, her bouncing breasts were tempting Victor to grab them and _holy hell!_ When she wriggled her eyebrows behind the glasses and bent over to twerk that big round ass against his just hardened manhood, Sabertooth came almost at the verge of jumping out, ripping off her panties and slamming into that epic ass right there on the cold hard dance floor.

Before Sabertooth could turn his wanton urges into reality, the buzz of his phone halted him. He groaned and looked at the screen. It was Dean.

"Urgent call, frail, I'll just be back." she nodded with a short smile and he went out to attend the call.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Aks was still on the dance floor, waiting for Creed to come back when a hand tapped her on the shoulder from behind.

 **"Kya aap Victor ke sath hain?"** \- Are you with that Victor guy?; a young man asked.

 **"Haan?"** \- Uh-yeah?

 **"Wo aapko bahar bula raha hai."** \- He's calling you outside.

Aks's eyes momentarily narrowed but she then shrugged. "Umm ok."

She followed him out of the club. He pointed his finger to a small street behind the disco that led to an old closed factory, saying that the disco was too loud for Victor to attend the call.

"Victor?...Victor? Where are you?" she asked loudly and as she reached the factory's yard but no response. she rubbed her shoulders for a little warmth and ran her eyes around for any sign of Creed but there was none. Her eyes instinctively narrowed.

"Victor, I-" the rest of the sentence she was about to say hitched in her throat as she spun around and found the same guy who's just called her out with a gang of some very dangerous looking people.

"Finally, we trapped the Canary!" Arclight smirked evilly.

"W-Who are you guys and.. w-where is Victor?" Aks's intimidated feet retreated quickly.

"He's not here, but will be soon when he hears your painful screams!" Raka grinned sinisterly and unsheathed Mystique's Muramasa swords Sontag'd borrowed from her for this mission.

Aks shivered to her very core and stepped back in great horror. Without wasting any more time, Raka pounced at Aks and grabbed her by the back of hair. She shouted and tried to wriggle of his grip. He turned her around and swung his sword in the air, aiming at Aks's chest. Aks covered her face with the back on her palms with a loud scream but as the shining blade came down, intending to give a deadly slash on her chest, a hand came between it and the panic-stricken Aks from nowhere and clenched around the sharp edge.

"I'd smelled you presence from a fuckin' mile, Arclight!" Victor snarled. His canines tightened as he saw those fucking swords again. Raka and his mob flinched back as the intimidatingly giant feral finally reached the ground. Raka pulled his sword back. The blood was trickling down from Victor's palm.

"O-Oh my god, Victor, your hand..."Aks grabbed his bleeding hand quickly as she noticed it. Victor smelled a sharp mix of horror, anger, relief and concern on her at that moment and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder.

"Just stay behind me, frail, it'll be over soon." Victor whispered against her temple. Aks nodded shakily and did as he said.

"Now just look at that..Victor Sabertooth Creed goin' soft for a fuckin' human chick." Arclight gave a taunting grin.

"I know yer here ta ghost me, Sontag so just cut the shit and do what you've been told to do but only If. You. Can.! " Victor extended his claws as his eyes turned lethally pitch black.

 ** _It's Sabertooth_** ** _time!_**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Just as "Attack!" left Arclight's lips, she and Raka with all their buttboys pounced at Creed from all four corners. Their ancient blades were looking for one damned chance to finish the feral but he was too quick to let 'em have it. These foolish human kids had no idea who they were messing with. Only his claws were enough to send them all into fucking graves. Kick after kick, punch after punch, fire after fire and stab after stab. They tried everything on Creed but even with a body with four still healing holes, he wasn't slow at all. Creed's claws were ripping as much of flesh as he could. His animal was enjoying every single drop of his enemies' blood he was spilling. It was the satisfaction he'd been missing for the past so many weeks. Within seconds, Raka's entire gang was on the ground. The blood and bodies scattered everywhere. The scene was a pure Nightmare. Not just for Arclight and Raka but Akriti also, who had never seen this blood thirsty side of Victor. It horrified her.

"Is that all ya got?" Victor had a terrifying grin.

Philippa and Raka looked to each other. Looks like their 'Plan B' wasn't ready at the moment. There was a silent understanding between them. Unexpectedly, Arclight put her sword back into her sheath and signaled Raka to step ahead through her eyes. They looked back at Creed and Raka posed to attack with his blade. Time for a hard clash. Raka rushed at Creed while Arclight stayed behind to strike at him with her dangerous shock waves and tremors. Strike after strike and shock after shock. Arclight and Raka were assaulting Creed with everything they had but with an experience of battling for a century, Victor was so skillfully defending and attacking at the same time but suddenly, an abrupt smell of horror and disgust from the girl he was trying to 'save' tonight weakened his defense. He turned his head around and saw her. Her eyes were looking horrified at the sight of the goddamned massacre he'd made tonight. It was evident. His animal had scared the shit out of her. What other reason could there be?

 _She hates me now._

The pitch-dark gaze suddenly changed back into the deep amber one.

Raka took a great advantage of this slightly distracted mental state of Creed and gave Victor a huge oblique slash on his back. Victor collapsed to the ground with a painful snarl.

"VICTOR!" Aks screamed and ran to him. She took his head in her lap. "Victor, please, open your eyes!"

He opened his tired eyes when he felt a drop of salty water touch his face. _She is..crying for me?_

Victor was baffled by her reaction. Just two minutes ago, she was smelling so disgusted by the goddamned bloodshed he'd made tonight but now she was shedding tears for him, _for him?_ His hand rose and wiped her tears away.

Their beautiful moment was shattered by Philippa who suddenly came from behind and grabbed Aks's hair,making her whimper loudly.

"Let go of my hair, bitch!" Aks struggled against the grip.

"Oh just shut up, you little whore!" Arclight rolled her eyes at her pathetic try before smacking her. Aks's head hit the ground.

"AKS!" Victor roared in anger and shot back to his feet with lightening speed, filled with an unknown power that'd just erupted inside him. He grabbed Arclight's neck and tossed her away like a damned rag doll. Raka stormed forward to give Creed another slash but he dodged the attack successfully and and printed three deadly splits on Raka's chest with his claws. Raka screamed in agony before stumbling down. Victor then helped Aks stand back up.

"You okay, frail?" Victor's eyes scanned her body for injuries but nothing but a small red bump on forehead came in sight.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." she replied with an assuring smile.

But shit man, their troubles hadn't ended yet. Just one fucking second later, Raka and Arclight's 'Plan B', that was another bigger bunch of goons reached the ground. Victor growled through his clenched teeth and extended his claws again.

Victor grabbed Aks's chin. "Just listen to me carefully, frail, I can smell a way out through that dark room." He pointed his finger at a slightly ajar door. "Ya'll get outta here while I finish it off. Just go hide somewhere and stay there until I come back for ya, got it?"

"But Victor-"

"No Buts! Just do as I fucking say, frail!" he roared at her as he shoved her in the other direction. tears welled up in her eyes again as she looked back at him. She let out a weak sob and hastily ran out of Victor's sight. Victor didn't peel his eyes from her back until she entered the dark room that would let her out in the back of the factory.

Now, Victor bared his canines as his irises turned soullessly pitch-black again.

 _Time for the round two_ , _fuckers!_

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Akriti did as Victor said. She kept running, panting breathlessly without looking back and before she could realize, she was in the other part of the woods behind her house. She looked around and saw a small cave a few steps away. She rushed forward but _Shit_ , Arclight halted her way out of nowhere.

"Gotcha!" Philippa grinned wickedly as she grabbed Aks's wrist.

 **"Chhod mujhe, kamini!"** \- Just let go of me, bitch!; Aks tried to wrench out of her strong grasp and Archlight just laughed at her futile try but unexpectedly, Aks bit her fingers hard. Arclight yelped in pain and let go of the other girl's hand. Aks ran off in a different direction that led to a frozen Lake. Her burning feet halted at the shore as she recognised the place as well as its dangerous surface. The ice sheet was still thin and she knew how dangerous walking on such a weak icy surface could be. She spun to find some other way but _shit again_ , Arclight reached the lake, too.

"Where will ya go now, little girl?" Arclight stepped toward her with another evil smirk. Aks took a shaking step backwards on the ice and with no other option, she spun around and rushed forward on the thin floor of ice with fast but careful steps.

Arclight growled at another failure but didn't chase after Aks this time as she noticed the little cracks Aks's feet were leaving on icy ground. A wicked simper touched her lips. Looks like her evil brain has thousands a new plan.

She gripped her Muramasa blade with both hands reversely and raised it the air. She arched her back like a bow and _oh_ shit! Her hands started generating the shining seismic shock waves and _Bammm_! With a glass shattering scream, she buried the sword into the ice sheet with all her strength, creating a massive circle of deadly wavy tremors in the lake that smashed the entire ground made of ice, turning it into hundred of small ice floes. Before Aks could realise what the hell just happened, a strong jolt of electricity shook her entire body and she found herself struggling for every single fucking breath in the soul numbing water of the lake.

"That's my Payback on you, Sabertooth!" Arclight's eyes glinted with a smug satisfaction.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Aks?! Where are you?!" Victor shouted the human girl's name, running his eyes around. Her scent had brought him to the lake after he finished Raka and his little gang all by himself.

"V-Victor!" Suddenly a distant scream fell on Victor's ears from behind. He spun around and fell shocked to see his Aks desperately struggle to come out of that damned bone freezing water.

"Don't worry, frail, I'm coming!" Victor shouted as he prepared to jump into the lake but-

"In a hurry Vic? Don't wanna have a little chit-chat with your old friend, first?" Philippa advanced toward Creed, smirking sinisterly.

"Why..her..?" Victor hissed his clenched teeth. The pitch dark glare was back.

"Because I wanted to see this pain on your face, this pain of losing someone you care so much about in front of your fucking eyes, knowing that you can't do a shit to save her! and now, it's your turn to join her in the HELL!"

With the end of her snarl, Arclight pounced at Creed, her sword aiming at Victor's heart but before she could drive it through his chest, a solid uppercut hit her chin.

"Maybe the blue bitch forgot to tell ya, only I can kill what's MINE!"

Arclight laboriously dragged herself back to her feet, moving her jaw from side to side to relocate it. She picked up her sword and charged at Creed again. Creed was successfully dodging both her sword's strikes and her shock waves at the same time. Furthermore, his eyes were keeping a watch on Aks's weakening struggle in the lake. Her body would be getting numb, Hyperthermia will take over her brain soon and then.. NO! He needed to get her out before it was too late, before she...

Arclight took advantage of his distracted mind and gave him a large cut on his left upper arm. Victor hissed in pain.

"Seeing Victor Creed whine in pain, it feels so fuckin' good." Arclight grinned sinisterly.

Victor joggled his arm and pounced at her with an even more pissed off mood but his eyes were repeatedly looking over his shoulder again and again.

"Just look at your pet, Creed, writhing for every single fucking breath in that icy water and you standing here, doing nothing!" Philippa laughed loudly and gave Victor a hard drop kick. Victor stumbled back a bit but recovered soon and rushed at him again. She raised the sword to slash his chest but Victor gripped it with his both hands.

"You cannot save her, Creed, you're also going to see her die helplessly just like I did my brother when you'd kidnapped both of us for that fucking Weapon X program of your master, William Stryker and fastened him to his experiment table!" Arclight snarled as she pulled her sword out of Victor's grip. A couple of little rivers trickling down his wrists.

"That was my job, bitch and I'm not sorry for doing anything I've been paid for in the past and I definitely WILL NOT lose anything that's mine because of it!" Victor gritted his teeth and gave her a hard push.

But suddenly, the sound of Aks's strife to breathe in the freezing water stopped reaching his ears. _It was too late._ Is she really...? _Noooo!_

The thought sucked the breath out of Victor's lungs. His mind stopped working completely. Only her beautiful face was spinning before her eyes again and again. Her last word that was his name was echoing in his ears again and again. She cannot die!

 _SHE CANNOT FUCKING DIE!_

"Uh-Oh, looks like you've finally lost the battle, Victor." Arclight barked out a loud laugh and wiped the little streak of blood off the corner of her lips as she tried to get back to her feet.

There was no Victor Creed there anymore. There was just a big mad **_Sabertooth!_**

He turned his neck around and glared at the bitch who did this to his frail. There was no goddamned forgiveness for this crime. She's going to fucking pay for it! Sabertooth let out an eardrum bursting roar and pounced at Philippa at all fours. In the blink of an eye, Victor snatched the sword from her and threw it away before grabbing her neck, lifting her high in the air effortlessly.

"J-Just let go of me, ya fuckin' animal!" Arclight choked, coughing up fresh blood as his grip crushed her windpipe.

"Ya want me to let go of yer frail neck? YA GOT IT!" with that, Sabertooth prepared to give Arclight a life ending chokeslam. Philippa's eyes widened in great horror as she sensed his move. Her hands immediately began to generate deadly shock waves to hurt Sabertooth but he didn't give her any chance this time and chokeslamed her all the way down into the soul freezing lake where her own powers became the reason of her horrific death. Her entire body squirmed to death as her shock waves touched the water and the last thing she saw was the face of the feral devil on the earth also known as Victor Sabertooth Creed.

"Tit for Tat!" Sabertooth smirked and raised his eyes. Time to snatch what was his out from the death.

His frail, his Snowcat, his Aks...

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Sorry, another cliffhanger!**


	10. Chapter Ten: Accidental Mate

**Chapter Ten: Accidental Mate**

 **Hey there guys, I'm back again with the most beautiful chap I've written so far because Victor Sabertooth Creed is on the mission to save his 'Accidental Mate' in this one. There's gonna be alotta drama at first and then a sweet end for all my sweet mouthed readers and yes, I ain't no Bear Grylls here and this is not any great Episode of 'Man Vs Wild' on 'How to Survive a Fall Through Ice' so 50% of the situation is totally fan fictional here ;-} No more yapping, just enjoy...**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"FRAILLL?... FRAILLLL?!" a frantic Sabertooth ran his eyes all around and howled her name again and again but no response came back. His night vision, sensitive nose and sharp ears, everything was trying its best at the moment. He screamed her name with every step along the shore, hoping for just one hint, one damned hint that would say she was still alive. He would even seek her out of fucking abyss of this goddamned soul freezing lake if she was living, breathing and waiting. _For him._

"FRAILLLLL?!" he tried one more time but only the pindrop silence of the night answered his call. This silence was driving Sabertooth even crazier.

His fingers couldn't wait anymore and went directly to the zip of his jacket. He unzipped it quickly and was about to take it off when all of a sudden, a very weak heartbeat touched his ears.

"My frail!" his eyes glinted with excitement as they turned deep amber again. He knew, he knew she could not die on him but where was she? He ran his eyes around him again but could not see her. With no other option, he promptly got down on all fours and ran in the direction his sharp ears were taking him. The weak heartbeats were getting clearer and clearer with each passing second and suddenly, his feet halted at the sight of Aks's inert form lying on the pebbled ground behind a line of large boulders. He approached her with lightening speed and took her unconscious body in his arms.

"Aks? Aks? Open your eyes darlin'!" he tapped her on her whitened cheeks, trying to bring her around but no use. There was no breathing. Her lungs were filled with icy water. There was no choice but to perform an urgent CPR on her. He unzipped her jacket and tilted her head back slightly to lift her chin. He placed his hands one on the top of the other, in the middle of her chest and pushed hard and fast. She spat out a gob of water. He then pinched her nose shut and placed his mouth over hers, making a complete seal and blowing into her mouth to make her chest rise.

"C'mon, c'mon..wake up frail!" he repeated the process until she vomited all the water.

"C'mon wake up frail, Don'tcha dare die on me, ya got that?!" Victor roared in frustration. He wanted her breaths back. He NEEDED her breaths back! He lifted his eyes up, saying something in his heart only He, up there could listen. and suddenly, his wish came true. His frail, his Aks came back to life as she coughed up and took a shaky breath with the last push. Looks like He, up there had really heard his silent prayer.

"V-Victor..?" she asked, shivering with half-open eyes. She wasn't in the condition to be sure if it was really Victor or a hallucination due to her moderate stage of Hyperthermia.

"Yeah it's me darlin', just stay awake till I get ya outta here." Victor assured her with a short smile. Next he lifted his head and sniffed the air. Among all other scents, Creed caught the faint smell of their cabin on the other side. He could either take her back to the cabin or hospital where she would be treated better by her Doctor Uncle but...how would he face all his bitter questions? Aks was like a daughter to him. The goddamn 'Daddio' was undoubtedly going to hold Victor responsible for her condition and what if he brainwashed Aks against him about everything? After all, he was the one who'd decided to stay a little longer so he could fuck the stupid frail everyday and dragged her into his fuckin' mess and...what if she hated him after that? No! _NEVER!_ he would never let that happen!

She's his to fuck and she's his to save! Fuck the hospital, _Victor_ _Sabertooth_ _Creed_ _knows damn well how to take care of what's his!_

He knew what he had to do. he just needed to carry the frail back to their cabin and warm her up. He got up and took off his jacket. He then stood Aks's quivering body up and tied her to his back with the sleeves of his jacket. Now, he got back down on all fours with Aks tied on his back, legs hanging on either side of him.

"Time to go back home, darlin'."

He ran on all his fours, as fast as he could, crushing every obstacle under his paws and scaring all the savage beasts of the woods all the way. He was going to save his frail at any cost and there was absolutely NOTHING in the world that could stop him from doing so tonight.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Victor stormed into the cabin with at the speed of a bullet on all fours. He laid her down on the floor after untying her from his back. He closed the door promptly. She needed to get rid of her soaking wet clothes first. He carefully slices down her clothes but fell shocked as he took off her shoes. Both of her soles were destroyed by the severe electric burns. His jaw tightened at once. He knew whose doing it was. _That Arc Bitch!_

Thanks to her lucky stars, she was in the leather boots or the damage could've been even worse. He'd take care of 'em later but first, she needs to get warmed up. He hurried into bedroom and came back with all the blankets they had but wrapped her in just one. He now rushed into the bathroom and came back after a few minutes. he removed the blanket and carried her naked quivering body into the bathroom. He'd already kept a tub ready, filled with the lukewarm water for her. He leaned forward and carefully immersed her into the tub to warm her up.

"Stay here, darlin', I just be back."

He rushed out and hurried to the fireplace. He piled up all the big logs and started a long lasting fire. he hurried back into the bathroom and checked Aks's temperature. Quite stable now. He carried her out and then took her to the fireplace before laying her down on the carpet near it. He wrapped all the blankets around her, giving her all the warmth she needed.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

She wanted to open her eyes but the great warmth around her was telling her tired body to stay as it was. She had no idea if it was still night or the next day'd gotten started but the unconsciousness definitely felt like hours. Her brain was wasn't in the state of thinking properly but still, she tried to recall her near-death experience from the last night. She couldn't recollect everything, just some vague fragments flashed before her tired eyes. That bitch's attack, the vicious fight, her body's struggle to get outta that fucking mind-numbing lake and Victor's screams for her. She was still not sure if it was really Victor or not. She just remembered a heavy voice and a blurred face. The face who saved her life last night. She surely needed to see it.

She lifted her eyelids slowly and found herself nuzzling into a clothed chest inside a blanket. She took a deep inhale. The same intoxicating musky scent. _He's my Victor._ The realisation brought a small smile to her dry lips.

"Victor...where are we?" She asked in a raspy tone, keeping her head still hidden under the blanket.

"Hell! If that's what you wanna hear." his growly reply made her chuckle softly against his chest. She tugged down the blanket and drifted her eyes up to his face. Their eyes locked on each other. after a blissfully serene moment that felt like an eternity, she gave him the same beautifully stupid smile of hers which pissed him off in normal times but was a big relief at this moment.

She took her hands out of the cocoon of made of the blankets Victor'd wrapped around her. She raised her exhausted eyes to look at the time. 4:30am in the clock of _her house_. The biggest relief was to find herself lying down in Victor's arms near her good warm fireplace.

"Really. There's no place like home."

"That's what I'd tried to make ya understand tomorrow but you just didn't listen." he rolled onto his back and pulled her close. His fingers roamed through her damp hair as she rested her head on his calmly beating heart.

"I'd sensed the attack two days ago when we went for the scan, the receptionist told me about a group of some dangerous looking assholes who'd been inquiring about me for the past one week but couldn't get anything out of her because she refused to give any kind of personal information about any patient of theirs and then, your Doctor Uncle called me yesterday morning and told me that he'd seen the same guys follow my car after the scan. That's why I said no for that fuckin' party. I could've buried them all right here, in our fuckin' backyard without putting your life at the risk." a low growl rumbled through his chest. He was still holding himself responsible for everything.

"And then I got a call from a buttboy of mine from headquarters during the party. He told me about Arclight's revenge plan. Before I could take you outta there safely, they attacked ya and-"

"That wasn't your fault." she finally said, brushing her lips over the fabric.

"I know. That's why," his claws tightened in her hair, forcing her to look up. "If ya ever tried to convince me fer another goddamn party, I swear frail, I'm gonna drag ya back to the bedroom, tie ya to the headboard and fuck ya until you forget the fuckin' 'P' word!" the warning came out of his mouth in the most intimidating tone but it just made her laugh again. She could feel his low chuckle too.

When the laughter finally died down, Aks asked hesitantly. "...Victor?..who was that woman?"

"An enemy from the past. Wanted to punish me for an old crime of mine."

She bit her lower lip nervously. She needed to know. "... Did you kill her?" a strange silence spread through the air.

"She tried to kill what is mine. What else did ya expect me ta do? Have a goddamn tea debate over everything with Ms. Boycut with Superman's spit curl?"

That was it. Aks burst into laughing. Damn this guy!He really had no goddamned timing for cracking jokes. Even he had a toothy grin this time. She wiped a couple of tears off the corners of her eyes and pulled one of her legs up to rest it on his thigh but suddenly felt a sharp pain in her bandaged foot.

"Aahhh!"

"What happened?" he quickly bent his neck forward.

"My foot-"

"Don't try to move 'em much, those burns are gonna hurt like hell."

"Burns?!"

"Yeah. That Arcbitch'd attacked you with her deadly shock waves to make ya fall into the lake. They've damaged your soles bad."

Aks sighed. "I knew it."

"What?" he lifted her chin.

"I'd felt a sudden and very strong jolt of electricity before falling. My legs went numb immediately. I don't remember exactly but moving through the water felt like..it was a very cold quicksand, slightly pulling me backwards but thanks to my 'Internet Mania', I'd read an article on Wiki How about how to survive a fall through ice some days ago. I just did whatever I remembered from the article and somehow dragged myself out of the water which was damn difficult with two numbed legs."

"Wiki How? Really?" he had an amused look.

"Yeah. Then I dragged my body out of the water and hid behind those big boulders to wait for you to find me. My legs felt like a deadweight to me at that time but.. I can feel them now, how did you do that?"

"I took care of 'em my way, just like I did your Hyperthermia."

"What did you do about that?"

"Rymosia. It's a rare herb, found only in the cold regions of India and Nepal. I saw it in the woods behind our cabin a few days ago. Only one tablespoonful of its leaves' essence can cure any stage of hyperthermia."

"Oh, that means I owe you a thanks."

"Thanks?" Victor scoffed and sat up, forearms resting on his knees. "I almost got ya killed tonight, frail, I dragged ya into my fucking mess...ya should be hatin' me fer that."

Aks furrowed her brows and tried to sit, a sharp groan escaped her as she put some pressure on her bandaged feet. Victor turned his head quickly and presented his shoulder for the support.

"First of all, I'm fucking alive here and it's just because of you and second of all, how many damn times do I need to tell you that I DO NOT hate you! I never have and I never will, just get that through your thick head!" Victor raised an eyebrow on her newly developed boldness.

 _Hyperthermia's hit her brain hard._

"You heard it right, Mr. Creed. You know, when I was struggling for every single breath in that Lake, it was only your face that gave me strength to get out. I saw you fight that bitch for me, I saw you fight her entire army for me. No one has ever done something like that for me and that's what gave me a strange power to kick water's ass and come out but since that one moment...everything has been looking like a damn hallucination to me...I still can't believe I'm alive."

She let out a sigh and rested her chin on his forearm. "I need to feel, Victor, I need to feel myself alive, I need to feel you alive and for that...I-I need to feel you inside of me."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Her hesitant demand made Creed spun his face to her with a dumbfounded look on it. _Has she gone crazy?_

"Are ya kiddin' me, frail?! You need-"

"Please, Vic, I've gone through a damn mutant attack, 880 volts electric shock and a fucking fall in that damn ass freezing Lake in the same fucking night and trust me, it's definitely not one of my daily routines. I need to feel normal, just like I was before that fucking party. In your arms, in my house. Just give me that."

 ** _Sabertooth scoffs inside._**

 ** _Stupid frail thinks being with him is normal._**

 _Just shut up!_

"But frail-"

"Please Vic..?" She gazed into his eyes with a silent plea. Victor searched her eyes. There was no horniness or desperation in them at that moment. Just a need, to feel everything waa back to normal. Something only he could make her feel.

Without breaking the piercing gaze, both moved closer slowly, their mouths just one inch away from each other. She could feel his hot breath on her lips. He advanced first and brushed his lips over hers. Without any hesitation, she captured his lips with hers and teased 'em with a slight swipe of her tongue. _The hell with Hesitation!_ Victor gripped the back of her neck and deepened the kiss hungrily. That was what she needed. She closed her eyes and enjoyed every second of this bruising but passionate kiss.

The end of the kiss left them both breathless. The entire room was filled with her heavy arousal. The gaze was back. Victor pushed her down onto her back and got rid of his clothes hastily. With his eyes still locked on hers, he moved over her while his hand trailed down to bring his hardened member to her quivering entrance.

"A-Ahhh!" a sharp groan escaped her as he slid inside her in a swift motion. She chewed down her bottom lip when he buried his face into her neck and licked at the sensitive mark he'd given her in their first coupling. Victor locked her legs around his waist as he started pumping into her at a medium pace, making sure not to hurt her already weak body much. He could smell all the emotions rumbling through her chest right now. Pain, fear, comfort and euphoria. She moaned at every push, stroking the back of his neck, running her loving touches all over his wounded back and arms and placing feathery trembling kisses on the crook of his neck. In spite of her burnt feet painfully grazing against his back, her legs held him tightly as if she never wanted to let him go. Soon she found herself on the verge of a mind numbing climax.

"Oh gawd Victor.. I'm gonna come!"

He increased his speed. "Yes Snowcat, cum for me!"

She could explode anytime. To make it the best of them all, Victor suddenly took a hardened brown nipple in his mouth while his hand trailed down and stroked her swollen nub with his index claw which was a terrifying act for all other frails but Aks always trusted his claws down there just to give a heavenly pleasure. That was it. a soul shuddering orgasm burst into her and everything else simply turned into a blurr. Her eyes rolled close involuntarily as she announced her release with a loud scream but furthermore, her panting mouth murmured something she never intended to say...

"Oh god...oh goddd...Victor.. I love you!"

His eyes shot open as he heard her shocking declaration.

"What did you just say?!" Victor raised his head and pulled out of her hastily. His weeping organ didn't even get a chance to empty itself inside her.

It took her just one second to realise what'd just fell out of her mouth. What the hell? Where the hell did that come from? Or...how did she let that come out? Shit, _time for damage control._

She quickly sat up, trying to control her labored breathing and think any quick and believable excuse. She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, Vic, it's just..maybe Hyperthermia's really hit my brain hard..." it was a pathetic lie. He didn't even need to smell it.

"But I smelled no confusion in your words." he furrowed his brows at the way her eyes were trying to hide from his gaze. Without warning, he jumped at her, pinning her hands to the bed and causing her breath to catch in her dry throat. "Did you mean...what you just said, frail?" he searched her eyes for truth this time. _Only truth._

There was no other option. He'd catch her every lie. _Time for the truth._ The Truth she was always afraid to admit.

"I'm sorry Victor..." tears welled up in her big eyes."I don't know when it started...i know it's just a convenient shit for you but I just-"

Aks couldn't even complete her sentence when Victor just shook his head and thundered out. Without listening anything else, without saying in return. His absence filled the room with Aks's weak sobs who couldn't help but feel guilty over admitting her stupid feelings to an animal of a man.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 _Fucking frail!_ How could she feel such a foolish thing for him, Victor Sabertooth Creed?! Yeah he kept her alive for the future fucks but that doesn't mean she can keep HIM like a fucking pet pussy cat. NOBODY CAN AND NOBODY EVER FUCKING WILL!

As he left the cabin, he just got down on all fours and ran to the woods, cleaving through the thick walls to trees. He needed to get away from all of this. That's not how he wanted it to go. Her words were echoing in his ears over and over again and he cursed the stupid frail every time. He didn't know how long he'd been running until he found himself sitting on a high flat cliff, glaring at a bright sunrise.

His mind replayed the last whole month he'd spent...with her. First that brutal ambush, then his takeover on Aks's cabin and life and then this five times a day shit. _Five times a day?!_ He's been on this fucking planet for over a goddamn century but life'd never been so good because he'd never been a damned charmer like Runt. any girl who would want to be with him must be fucking crazy. Last time he got such a girl years ago but she...

And now this, another fucking crazy girl with sentimental bullshit. But c'mon man, she's a goddamned human! a low living expandable insect. She just can be a vacation pussy, not his goddamned accidental Mate. Whoa whoa whoa _Mate?!_ Where the hell did that come from?

 ** _Sabertooth snarls from inside._**

 ** _Great asshole, now yer fallin' fer a fuckin' human cunt!_**

 _No I'm not!_

 ** _Yes you are! That's why yer sittin' here right now, whining about how the hell ya let yourself get that soft._**

 _What the fuck are ya talkin' about?_

 ** _First ya didn't kill her in the first meet, then ya let all her goddamn beloved ones slip out of your claws, then ya stayed to fuck a frail for more than a fuckin' week instead of just goin' out and takin' your fuckin' payback on that blue bitch and her pimps and the biggest fuckin' cherry on the top, last night you were at the fuckin' brink of bursting into tears over her unconscious body. believe it or not boy, but ya've gone soft!_**

 _No I have not asshole!_

 ** _Then prove it!_**

 _How?_

 ** _Simple and straight. Just go and kill her._**

 _What? Why?!_?

 ** _Because she is the one who is makin' ya, VICTOR CREED weak! Even last night when I wanted to let her die, ya forced me to save her because you've gone fuckin' weak but Sabertooth is NOT weak and Victor Creed is nothing without Sabertooth! so if you want Sabertooth with ya, just go and fuckin' kill her!_**

 _If that's what ya want...ya got it!_

 ** _Sabertooth grins evilly._**

Victor stretched his neck with a stiffened jaw, preparing himself to do what he should've done weeks ago. His predatory eyes glared at the path that would take him back to the cabin where his prey was waiting for him.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

She had no idea how long she'd been sitting curled up on the couch. She'd never been an emotionally weak girl but her tears weren't stopping today. She held herself responsible for everything. Why the hell did she have to spit out that sentimental crap? Since the day one, she knew what it was all about. It was just a 'vacation fun' to him and she couldn't call it a rape because she'd enjoyed every dirty second of it. Everything was just going fine but suddenly that fucking icy water fucked up her mind and the biggest shit, she didn't even know how to fix it when Victor was nowhere to be found.

Her eyes looked up as the door was slammed open. Victor entered with a murderous glare looking for her only. She wiped her tears away and stood up quickly, in spite of agonizing pain in her soles. a short smile touched her lips but couldn't remain there for long as Creed rushed forward and grabbed her neck. Her eyes widened in great shock and confusion. She gasped for air, trying to strip his piercing claws off her neck but no use.

"W-What're you doing Victor, j-just let go of my neck!" tears flooded her eyes again.

His talons clenched around her slender neck. He bit his claws deeper into the delicate skin, almost cutting it. Just a little bit more pressure and he would rip her throat out but...

He couldn't do it. He just did not WANT to do it. In stead...he loosened the grip a bit and brought her face close to his. He looked into her eyes for mere seconds and without warning, crashed his lips against hers in a hot bruising liplock.

 ** _Sabertooth rolls his eyes._**

There was no gentleness in this one. Just an aggressive passion. he seized the back of her hair, making her yelp as he plunged his tongue into her mouth, forcing hers to surrender. His fangs bit down her bottom lip, drawing fresh sweet blood. His lips bruised hers again and again and coated themselves in her red. it was all about biting and licking instead of a kiss. Aks was completely taken aback over this sudden tidal change in Victor's mood. Just ten seconds ago, this asshole was ready to crush her neck and now wanted her to respond to his brutal smooch?! It just ignited a spark of anger inside her that forced her to bit down his lower lip to give him a taste of his own medicine. Victor hissed in pain as she tasted his blood on her tongue but instead of letting go, he smirked against her lips and pulled her even closer.

"That's like my Snowcat."

The grab around her neck was gone. One of his hands slowly slid behind her neck and gripped the back of it. This time he deepened the kiss with the same hunger but a slight touch of gentleness also. His tongue teased hers with sensual touches, like it was apologizing for its earlier rudeness. His other hand trailed its way down to grab her ass. It reminded her of their first kiss. Anger was leaving her body rapidly. She tried to be unaffected by his ministrations but couldn't for long. She finally submitted and let herself get lost in the amazing sensation coming from his mouth, moaning at his demanding touches and stroking the back of his neck.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Eventually, the magic spell broke and they both had to pull away, breathless and enjoying each other's blood on each other's lips.

"Victor I-"

"Just keep that mouth shut!" his arms tightened around her. "And answer a simple question of mine but only in yes or no, got it?" his tone was serious this time.

She nodded shakily.

"Do you really mean...what you said earlier?" he bored his gaze into hers. He wanted it to be a yes. He _needed_ it to be a yes.

She couldn't break the gaze even if she wanted to. Whatever she said in the morning was an unexpected acknowledgement, even to herself but wasn't a lie for sure.

She let out a breath and prepared herself to answer. "Yes."

A side smile rose the left corner of his lips. "that means that you are ready for a feral bond."

"feral bond?"

"Yes. From now on, you're more than just a fucking possession of mine. Now you will be my...mate."

 ** _Sabertooth roars inside._**

 ** _Are ya fucking kidding me?!_**

"Mate?"

"Yeah, Mate. More than a girlfriend, more than a wife. It is the strongest relationship of them all. But it comes with three basic conditions." he gripped her waist even tighter, making her moan softly.

"First, no matter what happens, Mates NEVER leave each other alone. You wanna fight me, fight me. You wanna hate me, hate me but you CANNOT leave me, just like I will not leave you, EVER! Understood?"

She gave an understanding nod.

"Answer me, frail." he growled, digging his claws into her spine.

"Y-Yes!" a trembling reply escaped her lips.

"Good. Now, second, Mates keep each other above everything else. You, your happiness and your safety are going to be above everything else for me and likewise, Me and only ME is going to be above your friends, your job, your life and yes, your Internet mania for you, got it?"

"Yes, I do." she nodded with a chuckle.

"And third and the most important condition, Mates always take care of each other's needs. I'll provide anything and everything you need. Food, clothes, house, jewellery, money, anything. and in return, you gotta take care of just one need of mine." his claws drew soft pink trails on her silky arms. "Whenever I say I need a fuck, all you'll ask- 'The bed or floor?' understand, frail?"

"Y-Yes." she almost whispered this one, keeping his face down to hide the scarlet blush of her cheeks.

He placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up. "Now that you agree to all three rules, stop that blush shit and show me...what's _mine_." he suddenly grabbed her hand and placed it over the rock hard bulge hidden behind the zipper. "Because I really need a fuck right now."

She knew what he wanted to hear. Inspite of the heaviest blush she's ever gotten, she snaked her arms around his neck and bored her eyes into his with a seductive smile.

"The bed or floor?"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Spoilers: The entire chaos made our little Snowcat forget to take her *ahem ahem* pills and we all know where it usually leads to.. ;-}**

 **Happy Diwali and Happy Halloween from my Sabertooth everyone! (Please keep all the doors and windows of your houses locked today because it's his favorite holiday ;-})**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Reminiscences

**Chapter Eleven: Reminiscences**

 **Hey there guys, here is your eleventh chap and it's about both Aks's and Victor's reminiscences of their dark pasts. As we all know, Sabertooth and Wolverine are two different characters with two different stories in the comic world but Hollywood mixed-up both in Origins which was a great effort to present a whole new and sexyyy side of Victor Creed but they never explained the history of their relationship. So it's my attempt to connect these both awesome characters with a real and believable story that is quite similar to Origin comics.**

 **And for all those who haven't read the comic version of Victor Creed, Holly Bright aka Holo down there is an actual mutant character in his storyline and I've always wondered why no one has ever used her in Creed's fanfictions.**

 **No more yapping, just enjoy...**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Victor opened his eyes groggily and found Aks's side empty and cold. _When the hell did she left the bed?_ For the very first time in his long life, Victor's sharp ears failed to notice a human's movements in the air. Not because something'd gone wrong with 'em but just because he didn't need to feel alert around her anymore. It didn't create any kind of suspicion in his brain and after taking care of his 'Need' every night, it was only her presence besides him that gave him a peaceful sleep that was even better than 'the glow' Birdy used to create for him.

All in all, Aks's presence didn't raise any kind of suspicion in his mind anymore.

Much to Sabertooth's disapproval, of course.

He slipped out of the bed, concentrating on her movements going on outside. She was watching something on a news channel with great interest and a large mug of coffee. He focused a little more. X-Men on the screen. Now that was something he would also like to watch.

She didn't hear him come out. Her eyes were still glued to TV. Victor looked at the screen. Runt on the News. He was getting discharged today. A relieved smile played on his lips.

"Why the hell did ya come out by yourself?" she snapped her head around as she heard his low growl. That good old dumb smile wished him good morning.

"I just woke up quite early and needed a hot mug of coffee but didn't want to spoil your sleep for it so, I had to come out." she hastily scooted over. He plunked down and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder, to let him roam his claws through her hair, something they did whenever they wanted to spend a simply restful moment together.

"This Logan or.. 'Wolverine' guy, he's your brother, isn't he?" the claws stopped moving as she lifted her curious eyes and asked the million dollar question out of nowhere.

 _How the hell did she knew?!_

"First, His name is James and I call him Jimmy so don't call him 'Logan' around me." the growl was louder this time. "And second.. How did ya find out?" the claws tightened into her hair.

She shrugged. "Well I remember your face when you heard the news about him being in coma a month ago. You seemed...really worried for him and today you're looking happy because he's out of the hospital now." she gave a 'smart-ass' smile.

"And you assumed he was my brother just over THAT?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Nope. I have other reasons, too. You are both ferals, you are both hot and you both have deep amber eyes." she winked.

"You think I'm hot huh?" he playfully clucked his tongue.

"Well I called him hot, too." she teased.

"Don't ever call him hot in front me again frail." he pinched her nipple lightly, making her whimper softly.

"By the way, what's wrong with his hair?" she asked flatly, tossing her head against the edge of the sofa.

"What're ya talkin' about?" he asked, amused.

"I'm talking about his.." she pointed both of her index fingers to each side of her head. "Horns."

Victor couldn't control it anymore. He barked out a loud laugh and Aks just watched her Mate laugh in a blissful silence. Seeing him grin so jubilantly on her jokes, it felt...good.

"It's his signature hairdo."

"Well he seriously needs to change it because it's not damn 70s anymore." she simply stated, amusing Creed even more. At least there is one girl in the world Runt's charm's not gonna work on.

"I'll tell Runt to change it when I meet him next time."

"Runt?"

"Yeah that's what I call him. He's only 5'2"."

"That's really mean, Mr. Creed."she gave angry pout but the way she drawled out 'Mr. Creed', it sent a sudden jolt of pleasure straight to his groin.

"So... Anything else that separates you two?"

"His goddamn human side. It always conquers over his animalistic one." he grumbled rolling his eyes.

"Now that's a very big difference. Now I can say you guys are two typically different and dysfunctional brothers."

"Well not so damn different, sweetheart." he growled. "We're both class fives, we both love Molson's and we both like our frails with big round asses." His leering grin coloured her cheeks cherry red.

She cleared her throat. "Well...if we are talking about the same taste in frails, have you guys ever...fallen for the same girl?" She asked with a wink.

His face suddenly turned stern and cold. Her playful question brought a painful memory back to his mind. A memory that'd once forced him to accept his animalistic side forever.

"Get up!" he spoke through clenched teeth.

"W-What's wrong Victor? I was just-"

"Have yer ears gone fucking deaf, frail?!" he roared as he grabbed both of her upper arms, scaring the shit out of her at the moment. "I said get up and go to the fucking kitchen, I want my breakfast on the table in next fifteen fucking minutes!" he pushed her away with that roar and stormed back to their room. That was the safest thing he could do to save the frail from Sabertooth's claws.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Where the hell are you, Sontag?!" Mystique snarled at her phone again. She'd been trying to call Arclight for the past one damned week but only 'Not Reachable' message tinged from the other line every time. She'd been dying to the news of Victor's death from Philippa's mouth since she confirmed Victor Creed's return from the hell on her last call.

"Looking eager to hear that your old lover is finally dead, hm?" Azazel grunted from behind.

"What the hell are ya talking about, devil tail?" Mystique hissed as she turned around.

Azazel smirked for a second and suddenly, stood before Mystique in a damned blink. "All I'm trying to say," his arms unexpectedly tightened around her blue scaly waist. "You still seem regretful about what you did to that animal. Although you sent Arclight on the mission to send him back to hell but do you _really_ wish to see him dead, my love?"

She pushed him away angrily. "I don't think I need to answer to such a foolish question when I know what's going to happen if he comes back for his revenge and by the way, what are you even doing here? You should be following Magneto around right now, like a damn pet that you are."

"Watch that bloody mouth of yours, woman!" he roared.

"Oh please...don't give me those red jealous eyes, devil tail, they ain't gonna scare one bit outta me and if you really ask me, my relationship with Sabertooth was a whole lot better than mine with you. You just used me to make me pregnant with your goddamn Neyaphemian child and then left us fuckin' alone!"

Azazel gritted his teeth. "I've told you already, that was to protect you and my offspring from my enemies but what did you do after that? Tossed my child down a darned revine? I was the one who saved him!"

"Yeah, right." she rolled her eyes. "But what for? To sacrifice him, along with all other children of yours so you can bring your fuckin' demonic army to the earth but unfortunately," she smirked cynically. "Your own son and his goddamn X-Buddies destroyed your lovely plan. You should be thankful to ME to save your ass from SHIELD's custody after that."

"You know I am. That's why I'm here to help you create your feral army. Once it's ready, I'm going to call my army of dark spirits from my dimension to possess your soldiers and make the strongest immortal legion on the entire earth."

That's the plan." Mystique crossed her arms and strolled to the nearby window. "Once I get it, I'm going to kick Erik out of my way and become the new leader of Brotherhood and the biggest invincible army in the world."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 _"No! You cannot leave me!" Victor roared._

 _"P-Please Vic, I-I've to go..." tears were streaming down her beautiful face._

 _"No you cannot! You've promised me! You've promised to come with me, to spend the life you've just shown me...please...just don't go!" tears were burning the corners of his eyes._ His arms tightened around him.

 _"Y-You know I want to," she coughed up more blood. "But this body won't.." her last few breath fluttering in her throat._

 _"Just remember one thing, Victor...the good life I-i've just shown you...It's as real as you make it and..." she gripped his hand firmly and took one last inhale. "I-I love you Victor." with those final words, Her breaths were gone._ _Forever_.

 _"No! No! NO! ! ! !"_

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"HOLLLYYY!" he roared awake, panting hard, tears threatening to spill out of the corners of his eyes and the biggest shit this time, his clawed fingers were dangerously wrapped around the wrist of the human girl. His suffocated groans'd startled her awake. She tried to wake him up before he grabbed his wrist and prodded his angry claws into the delicate skin. She struggled so hard to break free but he just didn't let go of her hand and suddenly, he shouted a name.

 _Holly!_

 _Who is she?_

He released her hand immediately as he realised his grasp around her wrist. He ran a hand down his face and sighed. The frail had seen this weak pathetic side of his tonight. The side who had no control over his fucking nightmares. He'd almost subdued them but her goddamn question from the morning brought them back.

"A-Are you ok, Victor?" she asked shakily, rubbing the bloody pricks. He could smell a sharp ting of fear mixed with concern for him in her words. It pissed him off even more. His Mate's care seemed like pity to him at the moment.

"Don't need your worry, frail, I'm fine." he snarled and shot out of the bed. The atmosphere of the room was suffocating him. He hurried out and snatched a beer out of the fridge. He flopped onto the couch and replayed the entire dream in his mind with a sharp swig of bear again. _Holly_. After such a long time. Her beautiful face was still spinning in front of his eyes and her last words from the night when he...lost her forever, they were still echoing in his mind and making him angry at himself.

"You know, I'd read somewhere on net a few days ago," Aks's serene voice snapped him out of his painful reminiscences. "We could stop nightmares for good if we talked about the reason behind them with someone. It removes...a strange burden from the heart. So...you can talk to me about it if you want." she tried to sound normal as she was always around him.

"Oh really?" Victor scoffed. " _You_ , are talkin' about discussin' fuckin' nightmares who never bothered ta tell me the reason behind her bad dream four week ago." his acidic words hurt her. The words she was about to say in her defense dissolve in her throat before they could come out. He was right. She'd really never tried to tell him about that dark part of her life and maybe, she was still not ready for it. she just let out a sigh and turned around to go back to the bedroom.

"Stupid frail, wants me ta talk about my fuckin' bad dreams with her, like it's really gonna help." he grumbled. He was angry at her, for asking that dumb question and bringing these goddamn nightmares back and mainly, trying to be helpful even after he scared the shit outta her so bad.

"I was eight...when my parents died in a bomb blast." he looked over his shoulder. She was back again and this time, she had a 'reason' to tell.

"My parents decided to settle down in New York after five months of my birth and I was eight when..." a sharp pain shadowed her face as she dove into the ocean of the darkest memories of her life.

"There was a cartoon series, The Powerpuff Girls...I was a huge fan of it. There was an event being organized to celebrate its last season. My friends and I'd been making plans to go there for the last one month but my dad's business dinner clashed with it at the final time. I was so angry with him that I didn't even talk to him all day..." tears formed in her big brown eyes. "And before going to party, my parents talked to me last time, asked me how they could make it up for me. As a hard punishment, I told them to bring me a big Buttercup doll from the event on their way back home. They stopped outside the event after their dinner. Dad had no idea about the doll so mom also had to go with him and just then..." her throat turned husky as tears started burning her eyes.

"It was a horrible blast, more than a hundred people were killed and over two hundred got severely injured and...I lost my family in it forever." Creed remembered the blast and he also knew who was behind it. _His fucking son!_

"After one week's intense investigation, cops finally revealed the faces of bombers. They were related to some anti-mutant terrorist group named Friends of Humanity and the reason behind the blast was a goddamn pathetic one. They did it just because the organizers of the event had invited a group of mutant kids from Charles Xavier's School. They took so many lives, destroyed so many houses, snatched my parents, my childhood, my everything away just for their foolish hatred towards mutants and felt no fucking guilt over that!" her every word coming out of her mouth was loud and filled with fury and disgust for those assholes. Even his jaw tightened thinking about such a cowardly act of his son's brainwashed followers.

One day he's going to make them all pay for destroying his Mate's childhood.

Victor was waiting for her breaking point. The moment when she'd finally break down and burst into tears but for some reason, that moment never came. She was sharing the most painful part of her memories with him but was still trying to hold her tears back. Something he'd never seen in a human frail before and somehow, it made him proud of his Mate.

"I felt disappointed when they were given the death penalty because in the eyes of a girl who lost her everything because of those bastards, it was a very small punishment. They, their organization and their goddamn mutant hating thinking, they all deserve to be burned in hell!" her chest was heaving rapidly and tears were burning her eyes but she was still holding herself together, trying not to show her emotionally frail side to him, _just like him._

"Why are you tellin' me all this?" he finally asked.

"Because that's the reason behind my nightmares, Victor. Whenever I think about that night, those terrifying dreams come back and...hold me responsible for the death of my parents."

"You?"

"Yeah. Me. Because I was the one who sent 'em to that fucking show." she sighed.

"Bullshit. Ya were just a child. Ya did nothing wrong."

"That's what I try to tell myself every time but it doesn't lessen that damn guilt that if I wasn't so angry at my parents that night, they would be alive today and...i would not lose my family." she couldn't control it anymore. A couple tears streaked down her cheeks. Victor wanted to surge up and wipe them off her beautiful face but it was the pain she'd bottled up inside her so long, it needed to get out.

"After their deaths, I came back to India to live with my granny, uncle Raj and aunt Kiran. My nightmares were at the peak for the first one month of the incident but soon my granny taught me to suppress then. She always used to say one thing...

 _Running away is no solution. Face your fear and overcome it._

I followed her advice and soon the horrible dreams lessened to only once in a month and almost stopped within next four months. I've followed the same advice till this day and never run from anything or anyone, not even if it is 6'4" tall big scary dude named Sabertooth!" she gave a faded smile Victor was glad to see on her saddened face, now he finally knew the reason behind her not fearing him.

"I've never told anyone about it before because it's like a dark and afflictive secret of my life. But I told you because I want to add something to our feral bond to make it even stronger- Mates never hide anything from each other." she finished her line and looked to him, like she was expecting him to open his heart to her now but no such a response.

"Good Night Victor." she let out a cold sigh and turned for bedroom, leaving Creed with his deep thoughts.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 _Damn this frail!_ Why the hell did she have to spill her guts to him? Now he was feeling divided about opening himself to her or not. The poor frail had no idea what she was eager to know. His past was much darker and more horrific than hers. But on the other hand, she was his Mate and deserved to know everything about him, no matter what she thought about him after knowing it.

He came back to the room. She'd fallen asleep. How the hell could she sleep so peacefully after creating a turmoil inside him? He needed to tell her, he needed to tell her everything...

He sat on his side and leaned his head back against the headboard.

"I was five...when my mutation manifested." his cold voice woke her. She rolled to face him. His serene face had a lot to tell. She sat up without a word and let him wrap his arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder as he continued.

"It was spring and my brother Luther was continuously teasing me over a piece of pie on his birthday. I was so angry at him. He was making fun of my frail tears. I don't know when it started but suddenly, I felt my nail beds and canines burning. Luther was still lording me and I just...could not control it anymore, I unexpectedly attacked him like a lion, clawing at his chest again and again. I stopped only when my brother collapsed to the ground with a loud scream and I found my quivering hands...and my newly born claws covered in his blood. My Ma screamed in horror as she saw me crouch over my brother's bloody dead body, holding the same fuckin' pie.

From then on, I was chained in that pitch black cellar of our house. My alcoholic father used to come down every night, to rip out my 'devil teeth' and 'devil nails', the fucking titles he'd given my fangs and claws. I cried, screamed, pleaded with him to stop but he just laughed and spat at me. My Ma was scared of him. She never showed the courage to stop him but after he drifted off to sleep, she came down every night, to hear me a story so I could forget the horrible pain for a while and sleep. I never needed the story, I just needed _her_ to keep all those nightmares away that surrounded me in the middle of every night in that pitch dark." Now Aks finally knew why he forced her to sleep with him after her bad dream.

"But soon Pa found out about her daily secret visit into the cellar and beat us both to damn pulp. I usually got just raw rabbits once a day but this time he gave me nothing to eat for the next twelve fucking days as a fuckin' addition to my punishment. When it was finally unbearable, I gnawed my hand out of chains and snuck out. The brightness of the room was killing my eyes. I just needed something to eat. My staggering feet led me to some loaves in the kitchen but as I come out of the kitchen, my father stormed in, swinging his axe. For the very first time in her life, my mother tried to save her son from that monster but he pushed her away and aimed his axe at me, to get rid of this 'spawn of the devil' forever. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the _end._ But all of sudden, myMa shot up and came between me...and the axe thrown at me to finish me off." she lifted her eyes and looked at him. a couple of small tears were sitting in the corners of his eyes.

He continued in a throaty tone. "She took the fucking aim at herself just to save me. It shook me to the core and filled me with a huge amount of disgust and hate for my father. I wanted to kill that bastard. I attacked him with my claws but he was too strong. He pushed me hard against the wall and I passed out. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a carriage. My father left the village immediately after murdering my mother to avoid getting caught and fled us both to Calgary, where he started working as a groundskeeper for the Howlett estate and changed his name from Zebadiah Creed to _Thomas Logan._ and gave me a new name, too... _Dog Logan_." His jaw tightened as he recalled that pathetic identity.

"After spendin' three damn years in that pitch dark hell, I finally hoped that my new life would bring me some better days but No. Thankfully, there was no cellar in our room but my father still beat the hell outta me whenever the alcohol reached his goddamn head. That bastard even forbade me to smile in mansion so they couldn't see my fangs. The crazy wife of Mansion's owner, Mistress Elizabeth Howlett, I smelled her interest in my father. After a few nights, she started sneaking into our room, to let my father fuck her brains out every night after he kicked me out for hours. The result came out nine months later, as a son...and my brother, _James Howlett_. Master John Howlett Sr. was unable to father a child himself so he kept his mouth shut.

In course of time, Jimmy and I became friends but I never tried to tell him the truth of his relation with me due to fear of Thomas. Jimmy was always a sick child and had no one else to play with except me so Master Howlett brought an orphaned girl named Rose for the little Jimmy but that monster didn't even leave the poor little girl. One day Jimmy and I heard someone's muffled screams coming from behind the mansion, when we reached there, we found Thomas trying to rape Rose. Jimmy reported the entire incident to his father and he ordered Thomas to leave the estate immediately.

I was happiest to hear it, I was finally going to get rid of that monster but the night he was about to leave, he snuck into Mrs. Howlett's bedroom when I and Master Howlett were with Jimmy. My ears caught him trying to persuade Jimmy's mother to elope with him. Master Howlett rushed out of the room to stop him as he heard the loud exchange between Thomas and his wife. Jimmy and I were left alone and suddenly, we heard a gunshot. We both ran out of the room and Jimmy fell stunned to see his father's lifeless body lying on the floor, shot by Logan. The horror of his father's death caused Jimmy's powers to finally come out. His first weapons, the bone claws prodded out, shocking all of us. In rage of Retribution, he killed Thomas right in front of my and his mother's eyes."

he let out a deep sigh and continued. "Jimmy came to his senses when a whimpering Logan stroked his head and told him the biggest secret of his life...that he was James's real father. The shocking truth traumatized little Jimmy's innocent brain but in stead of taking her son in her arms and wiping his tears, Elizabeth's eyes were filled with horror and disgust for his son. It jounced Jimmy to the core and forced him to run away from the mansion but I just froze there, stunned by whatever the hell just happened. To my biggest surprise, that crazy whore of a mother, she cradled the body of that asshole Logan rather than her own husband and cried for him. The horrifying death of her lover in front of her eyes made her lose control from her remaining sanity. She suddenly picked up Thomas's gun and shot herself. Third death in same night. It terrified me. I just wanted to get out of that fucking place but just as I spun to escape, I heard a weak groan from behind. I turned around and to my biggest horror, my father, Logan, he was alive and...the six holes Jimmy's claws had just given him were healing, just like me but at a very slow pace and for the very first time I realized my father was also a goddamn low level feral!"

His words abruptly turned wrathful. "Just because he could hide his fangs and claws among humans but I couldn't, he treated me like a damn dog for the past ten fucking years of my life. It kindled a fire of rage inside me and without realizing what I was doing, I just pounced at my father on all fours like an animal and ripped his fuckin' head off!"

his stormy words paused abruptly and a strange silence filled the air between them. She lifted her head and looked at him. He'd turned his head away so she couldn't see the face of a monster who killed his own father. Aks calmy stroked his furry cheek and turned his face to her. He finally looked at her. Even after knowing his most horrifying secret, there was just a blankness on her face. _What is it?_ Victor needed to know. He can handle fear but if it is pity for him, then it would be the last fucking day of frail's life because Victor Sabertooth Creed didn't need anyone's fucking pity!

"You did nothing wrong." she finally said, boring her eyes into his.

Those four words said everything he wanted to hear from his Mate. A short smile touched his lips as he pulled her even closer and continued the story.

"It took me just few seconds to come back to my senses. I grabbed my head when I realised what I'd just done. I wiped the blood off my hands and spun around to escape promptly but caught rose witnessing the whole incident through the slightly ajar door of her room. I hurried to her and threatened her not to tell anyone anything about it or she wouldn't be alive to see the next day. She nodded timidly and I rushed out of the mansion. I chased my panic-stricken brother at all fours. When I finally got to him, I tried to assure him that he was not alone in this. I still remember my words from that night...

 _We are brothers, and brothers protect each other._

"We ran away, looking for a new life for both of us. Jimmy was my responsibility now. I tried to raise him as well as I could. I fed him, clothed him, protected him and finally, taught him how to use our instincts in a fight because that's what an animal like me does best."

"Did you ever...tell him it was actually you, who'd killed your father?"

"I wanted to every day, but Sabertooth didn't let me. He wanted Jimmy to live in self-loathing every day that he'd killed his own father with his own hands. It was a punishment for him, for having a better childhood than Victor Creed while they were seeds of the same man." he released a deep sigh. Aks didn't want to ask anything else about it.

"We spent a long time in army and then CIA, SHIELD and mercenary business but Jimmy was now bored of fighting and shedding blood all the time. His human side was taking over his animal with each passing day and finally that day came when he decided to leave everything he'd ever known. Battles, bloodshed and _me_.

But we met again, after a long time but as enemies, and this time, his bone claws were coated with adamantium."

"Adamantium?"

"Yeah. the strongest metal in the world. It was fused onto his bone structure to make it indestructible. We fought like enemies at first but soon I helped him kill a bigger danger in front of us. I left from there after that and next time when I met him after many years, he couldn't recognized me because he'd lost his memory. Things got nastier and nastier between us in course of time and now the situation is such that we're more enemies than brothers."

He sighed and looked at her with a brief smirk. "That's my back story frail and don't even think about chatting it out with that bimbo of yers or i'll cut yer sweet tongue as punishment." his growly warning brought a smile to her lips.

"You know I won't. But I have a question to ask."

Victor's face turned stern again. He knows what her question was going to be about. _Holly_.

"I know what you want to ask. You want to know about Holly, the name I shouted in my dream."

"Victor I-"

"Before you get any more curious, Holly Bright aka Holo...she was a mutant and my...first Mate."

"F-First Mate?" a sharp tang of shock mixed with a slight bit of jealousy dissolved in her words.

"Yeah. She'd fought in my and Jimmy's team of rebel mutants against the anti-mutant forces within the government in 1987 when I met Jimmy after his memory loss. We both fell for her but she chose me over him. We were going to leave for Canada after the final conflict but I...lost her before that. That's all you need to know for now." he didn't want to recall all the painful memories related to her death that'd once changed him into a bloodthirsty animal.

"Um...thanks for letting me know about your...first Mate." she unsuccessfully tried to sound unaffected. "But that's not what I wanted to ask about."

"What? what is it then?"

"I just want to know how old you are."

"What?" a heavy surprise in his tone.

"Yeah. I've heard Ferals live quite long and your story, it sounds from some other century so I'm just curious to know your exact age." her innocent and somewhat, stupid question brought a smile to his face.

"Well I was born in 30."

"1930, right?"

"No, 1830."

She pulled away from him. Those widened eyes and hung open mouth really amused Victor.

"Holy Shit!" he chuckled.

"Oh mannn! That means you are..." she counted on fingers. "186 years old!"

"Damn right." her shocked face was very amusing to him right now.

"Whoa, and you said you'd been in army most of the time so, how many wars have you seen?"

"Civil War, WWI, WWII, Vietnam War, Indo-China War, all of them." his words filled with a high pride.

"Whoaaa you should be in a goddamn museum, dude!" she rested her head on his shoulder again.

"By the way, next time when you meet James, just tell him he looks just like Hugh Jackman."

"Oh god, not you too." he rolled his eyes.

"What..?" she shrugged.

"I'm tired of hearin' the same shit about again and again, Jimmy may find some kinda praise in that but for me, we brothers are unique. There's absolutely nothing and NOBODY ELSE like us in the world."

"Oh really..?" she scoffed. "Then someone forgot to tell you that you looked a damn doppelganger of Liev Schreiber."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **So everything explained...?**


	12. Chapter Twelve: The First Heartbeat

**Chapter Twelve: The First Heartbeat**

 **Can anyone guess what this chapter is going to be about?**

 **Just enjoy ;-}**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Two weeks later**

With a loud yawn, Aks leaned back and put the novel down. Since Arclight and her butt boys ambushed his Mate, Victor'd not even let Aks set a step out of the cabin. Rest, rest and just _rest_ for her burnt feet. In Aks's absence in daily chores, he kept the cabin in almost bearable condition. Besides, Creed also showed his terrific cooking skills, that just served half-done mutton and chicken with nominal amount of vegetables everyday. Of course Victor had done it all with tons of fake growls and grunts but Aks knew, why a 6 feet tall homicidal feral was doing all this. Because he _cared_ for his Mate.

Aks never said it but Creed didn't need to hear it from her mouth that she kind of missed her social life, specially these past two weeks she'd said no to meeting any of her friends or acquaintances in because she didn't want anyone to know about the injuries they'd gotten from that Arcbitch and her fucking gang. Though Victor found their bedroom the best place in the world but still, he knew what his Mate wanted and he's sure as hell going to give it to her.

"This is fer ya." he dumped a shopping bag on the table and plopped onto the sofa.

"What is it?" she asked with a curious smile.

"Where're yer hands busy at? See it yourself." a smug smirk on his face.

Both her mouth and eyes turned into three perfect Os as she eagerly opened it. "God, Victor, this is so-"

"Your wardrobe is full of the shittiest clothes in the world. I cannot tolerate my Mate in any of that crap when we're goin' out for dinner."

"Dinner?" she hadn't expected it from the guy who'd 'ordered' her to stay imprisoned in her own house for eternity.

"Yeah it's been a long time since ya saw the outer world so we're goin' out tonight."

This simple act of silent care impressed her.

"Just a dinner? Or a romantic candlelight dinner date?" She playfully raised her brow.

"Romantic candlelight dinners are the last fuckin' thing on the mind of a man with three inch long claws darlin' so don't get your hopes up and get ready for the evening."

"Hmm ok and thanks, it's really beautiful." she traced her fingers over the soft satin of the cherry-red backless cocktail dress. Gotta say, _Mr. Creed has a great sense of fashion._

"Thanks?" he sneered. "Keep your thanks to yerself frail, I need somethin' else." he widened his thighs with a seductive purr.

"Something else?" she didn't get his words until her eyes trailed down to his tightened manhood tenting between his legs.

 _This guy is insatiable._

"Hmmm...looks like someone needs relief." she seductively walked over and stood between his legs. His clawed fingers dug into jean clad hips and pulled her closer.

"And only that sweet sexy pussy of yers can give me that." he winked and caught the steel button of her jeans in his mouth. The fresh scent of her arousal hit his nose. He's been sensing a strange change in it for the past six or seven days, like...something had dissolved in it and made it sweeter and...familiar.

Aks giggled softly and tugged the back of his head down mischievously, making him look up. "Well...today I was thinking about giving ya some other kinda relief." she really wanted to try something Sheena had advised her to keep her man 'real happy' on the phone today.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" he sat back with a lopsided simper.

Without saying another word, Aks just smirked and got on her knees, extending her nervy hands towards his belt buckle.

"Whoa, you sure about it frail?" a heavy surprise in his words. He was definitely not used to see a frail give him a blowjob willingly. It was mostly forceful, gagging and tearful for all of them.

"Yes, Victor, I want to taste you." she finally revealed her desire.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Her reply was filled with great nervousness and shame. The poor girl'd been forced to see that goddamn porn thrice by her stupid friend in Victor's absence so that she could learn the art of going down on your man damn well but doing it in real seemed much more difficult than solving fucking Algebra.

And she hated fucking Algebra!

Her hands hesitantly undid his belt and button. His rock-solid cock sprang out as the zipper went down. She stared at the intimidatingly giant organ for a few uninterrupted seconds and then slowly wrapped her shaking fingers around the it, buying herself a low growl.

She bit down her half lower lip _Gawd he has a goddamn tower down here!_

"Nervous, frail?" the same fucking evil grin.

"Shouldn't I be?" she let out a nervous smile. "It's my first time."

"Don't worry," he leaned back and locked his arms behind his head with a crooked smile. "No matter how bad ya perform, I'm still gonna give ya seven out of ten." an assuring joke.

She shook her head and focused back on his monstrous, veiny cock in her weak grip. There was no turning back now.

 _Just do it Aks!_

She took her plump pink lips close to it and whiffed over it softly, making Creed curious about what was coming up next. She closed her eyes and took a long lick of the tip. Victor sucked in a sharp breath and promptly straightened.

 _Shit, that felt good_

She finally started showing what she'd learnt from the porn a few hours ago. She wrapped her lips around him and sucked hard, swallowing inch after thick inch gradually while her opposite hand pumped the remaining length up and down repeatedly. He made an unsuccessful attempt to put down his groans but couldn't for long. His hand involuntarily tightened into her hair but not for ramming himself into her mouth, that was with other broads, not his Mate. Besides, frail was already doing a hell of a job in spite of an unexperienced mouth.

 ** _Sabertooth gives an agreeing howl._**

 ** _Bitch sucks it like a pro!_**

She increased her speed as she felt him throbbing inside. She pulled him out for once and drew soft wet spheres around the large head and then licked the her way up and down, making Victor toss his head back. He let out a throaty growl as she enveloped his cock again. her blinking brown eyes were mesmerizing him even more. His hand guided her to give him more of this heavenly pleasure. She moaned each time his cock bumped into the back of her throat. His heavy pants Indicated his upcoming release and to make it the best BJ of his life, her other hand reached down and gave his balls a light squeeze. This was it. He came with a loud roar. Her eyes broadened as she felt his hot thick cum fill her mouth. She didn't get any chance to pull him out and had to swallow all of it but truthfully, _the taste wasn't that bad._

Another deep shaky breath escaped her as her mouth released Victor's limped length. He looked at her with a satisfied smile.

"So, still seven out of ten?" she asked with a mischievous wink.

His index claw picked up the last drop of his semen sitting on the corner of her lips and pushed it into her mouth.

"Ten out of fuckin' ten!"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Wowww! This place is just gorgeous!" she squealed in delight, running her widened eyes around.

"Ya've never come here before, have ya?" he gracefully pulled the chair for her.

"Well it's one of the most expensive restaurants in entire Shimla and a waitress with a salary of 6000 rupees per month can't afford that." She shrugged with a brief smile.

Victor gave himself a mental kick. _Of course she has not_.

"But now you're here and it's not a dream." Creed smirked, gloating at the ample cleavage the deep neck dress was showing off. He just couldn't get his eyes off her since the moment she got into that red. He simply wanted to say no for the dinner and fuck her senseless from behind in the same fucking dress but he'd already promised her so...

"Sir, your order?" a weak teenaged voice pulled his attention.

"I'll have a grilled steak, poached salmon and a whole roasted chicken with chicken vegetable sauté, everything rarely done and less spicy. And you, frail?" Victor placed his order to the scrawny teen waiter whose eyeballs were stuck at Creed's intimidating claws.

"Umm I'll just take a hyderabadi biryani with carrot salad." she put the menu down and smirked at the sprang out eyes of the young man.

"By the way ya look very (fuckable) good tonight." the leer was back.

"Just good?" she playfully raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a man of very few words, darlin' but ya can put yer hand on my bulge to know what that dress of yours's doin' to it." His lustful comment with that dirty grin was enough to crimson her cheeks. C'mon man, they are among at least forty other couples in a goddamn restaurant!

"Gawd Vic, is that what you think about all day? We've just-"

"Akriti?" a familiar voice cut her off from behind. Aks turned her neck and jumped out of her chair with a pleasant surprised grin.

 **"Oh hi sir, hi ma'am, aap log trip se kab wapas aaye?"-** Oh hi sir and ma'am, when did you guys come back from your trip?; she hugged her boss and his too damn sophisticated wife, earning herself a low growl from Creed.

 _Why the hell is that oldfuck touching my Mate?_

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **"kal hi but tum yaha kaise aur...ye koun hai?"** \- Just yesterday, but what are you doing here and...who's he?; the old couple narrowed their eyes at the gigantic foreigner across the table.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce. Victor, this is my boss, Mr. Rohit Mehra and his lovely wife, Mrs. Kavita Mehra and boss, this is Victor Creed, my Mate." Creed smelled high pride in her words.

He extended his hand.

Mehras' eyes went straight to his terrifying talons. "Are you a-"

"Feral." Aks complete the sentence for them as she saw Victor's canines tighten. He was clearly frustrated by this unexpected and unwanted visit.

Mehras looked at each other as they heard the F word.

 _What the hell is a sweet girl like Akriti doing with that dangerous looking feral?_

"So if you and Victor don't mind, can we both join you guys?" the old man looked quite curious about Creed.

"Yeah sure sir, we would love to have your company." she happily welcomed them to their table before Victor could say anything. He had to bit back a growl after she placed her hand on his as a silent request.

"So Mate, huh? What does it mean?" Mrs. Mehra asked as they all sat down.

"Well Mate is feral version of boyfriend in Victor's words." she replied with a short smile, causing the trio to flinch a bit.

 _Boyfriend?_

"So is that what you've been doing in your leave?" Mr. Mehra didn't like the view of two of them together at all.

"Oh no sir, I was really sick and Victor'd been looking after me for the past so many days. It's my first dinner out in weeks. So...how was the trip?" Aks tried to change the topic.

"Well Paris was just amazing, it's really a great place for elegant shopping." Mrs. Mehra's manicured fingers rubbed the side her neck, silently showing off her new dazzling diamond necklace from _Cortier_. Aks fought a great urge to roll her eyes and prayed for the waiter to come to their table fast and fortunately, he did in the next second. The dinner had been served. The old couple looked heavily startled by the plenty of meat on the table.

"Victor is a meat guy, folks!" Aks bit back a laugh at their dumbfounded faces.

"So Victor, what do you do for a living?" Mehra wasn't letting the feral go.

"Well, I have a book store in Toronto, Canada and before you ask anything else, we've been friends on FB at first, then she invited me to see Shimla's beautiful places and we've been living in together currently." Victor replied smoothly, swallowing a large bite.

The 'live in' thing made the old couple cough up. It was sure as hell not a common thing in a small town like Shimla.

Mehra's tone abruptly turned stern. "Toronto, huh? Where're you from in Toronto? I have a lot of contacts in-"

"Boss boss boss," Aks cut him off quickly before his question pissed Victor off. "Why're you playing FBI on Victor tonight? He's a clean and clear guy." She smiled brightly at him.

 ** _Sabertooth rolls his eyes._**

 ** _Clean and Clear my ass!_**

"Akriti's right." His better half dryly agreed, playing with her salad. She wasn't definitely enjoying her dinner with this middle-class girl and her savage boyfriend.

"What? Can't I be a little bit curious about the guy who's making 'boyfriend' with my girl?" he defended his little inquiry.

"Your _girl?_ " Creed almost growled this time.

"Yeah, Vic," Aks tried to cool her Mate down. "My boss considers me as his daughter. I didn't tell you my complete story that night. After my granny's death, I'd become just a burden on my uncle and aunty. My uncle tried to get rid of me by getting me married to his thrice-divorced boss without my consent. When I said no, they kicked me out of their house at night. I was totally alone and helpless on the roads. I decided to go to one of my friends' house when some roadside romeos chased me, I fled off as fast as i could and luckily ran into this great man. He saved me from those jerks. I told him my story and he brought me here, to live with him and his sweet family but he'd already done me a great favor by saving my life. I didn't want to be a burden on him like I was on the people I called my family for the last so many years."

She let out a cold sigh before resuming. "So he offered me one of his cabins and a job in his KFC. that's what has become my life for the last five years." a grateful smile touched her lips.

"No big deal, sweetheart. A lovely child like you doesn't deserve the dirt of roads." Mehra stroked her cheek with fatherly affection while his better half suppressed a roll of eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Creed.

"And you, young man," he shifted his sharp glare back to Creed. "Akriti is like my three other girls to me and you're damn lucky to have such a precious gem. Just take care of her, or there'll be hell to pay!" Victor's claws scratched the old wood as the open threat touched his ears.

 _Oldass is really gettin' on my nerves_!

"You don't need to worry at all, Mr. Mehra, I know how to take care of _my_ girl." both man narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Okaayyy? The atmosphere's getting too hot, peeps." Aks tried to lighten up the heating situation hovering over their table but looks like Mrs. Mehra who apparently didn't like Victor Creed's Mate very much, had something else on her mind.

"Excuse me, people, I need to go to washroom. Akriti, come with me please, I need some help with my saree."

"Umm okay."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"So Akriti, you're really serious about that mutant foreigner?" Kavita bluntly asked, fixing her saree in mirror.

The question made Aks hesitate a bit. "Uh-yeah ma'am, Victor is my Mate and I-"

"Oh please, darling," she had a taunting smirk. "This Mate crap doesn't work in the human world, ok? People have to get married to prove their love and loyalty to each other here but if it's just a 'friends with benefits' thing you guys share, then-"

"Stop it, Mrs. Mehra!" tears formed in her eyes."You don't know a damn thing about our relationship!"

"I don't even need to, sweetie. What could a psycho-looking feral mutant possibly want from a desperate girl with a giant burn mark on her hand? Of course just a convenient fucking season until she's completely spent and-"

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, OLD WOMAN!" Aks roared in Victor's tone. "I don't think I need to fucking explain what kinda relationship Victor and I share to _you_ or anyone like you so you better take your goddamn opinion back and shove it up your wrinkled ass!" she snarled at the old cow and stomped out.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Vctor let out a frustrated sigh. She hadn't said a single word all the way home. He could smell a sharp stench of anger and hurt from her as she came out of washroom and abruptly forced him to take her home. _That old bitch must've done something._

He was already pissed at the rich crone's rude behavior towards his Mate. What the fuck had she done or said to his girl in the washroom? He needed to know and _comfort_ her he didn't know a damned thing about how to.

"What did she say?" he finally asked, closing the door.

"Who?" she feigned ignorance.

"Your boss's classy bitch, who else?" he growled with a soft roll of eyes.

"Nothing." she blankly replied and turned for the bedroom. He hurried over and grabbed her arm.

"You know I don't like to see people turn their fuckin' backs on me when I talk so just fucking stay right here frail!" he snapped.

"WHY?!" she snapped back, trying to break out of his grip. "Why should I always do as you fucking say?!" a sudden and strange spike in her heartbeat.

"Because that's what Beta Mates do!" he roared back.

"But Mates are out there in animal kingdom Creed, not in this damn human world. Here you are just my live in boyfriend who can fuck a desperate girl like me whenever he wants, wherever he wants and however he wants!" she finally spat it out.

"Is that what that whore said?! And is that all you think we share?! Is that the only reason you think has kept me here so long?!" his roaring questions shook the entire cabin.

She shattered as tears broke out of her. "I-I am sorry Victor, I'm just...no matter how much I try, I and all those people cannot rise above the human mentality that marriage is the best way to define the relationship between a man and his woman and-" her sobs choked her further words.

Gawd he hated her tears. Before her, crying frails only hardened him behind the zipper but seeing that useless salty water flood out of her big sad eyes just..hurt something inside.

He placed an index claw under her chin, forcing her to look up. "You knew from the day one what it was going to be about, frail. I don't believe in marriages, I never have, because I've spent over a century on this fuckin' planet and seen hundreds of people get married and then end up cheated or divorced. Our bond is much stronger than a shitty piece of paper that says you're mine and as your Mate, I can promise you just one thing, I will NEVER go away from you or let you go away from ME, ya get that frail?" the claw dug in slightly, wanting to hear his kinda answer.

"Yes, I do." she nodded with a small smile and then did something she'd never done before. She unexpectedly wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head over his thumping heart. It was a normal act of expecting comfort from her Mate for others but Victor found it more difficult than anything.

 _Because_ _Victor Sabertooth Creed doesn't do fucking hugs!_

He tried to push her away but the embrace just tightened even more, making him roll his eyes and with no other option...his hesitating hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

His chin was rested on her head and her face was hidden in his clothed chest. His clawed fingers gently stroked her hair. An involuntary purr escaped his chest to calm down his Mate. It was the best Sabertooth could give. There was no gap between both bodies at the moment and then, just then, Creed heard something. A weak, slow and fluid sound, coming from inside of her. He could feel a strange vibration against his stomach. He fixed his ears on it. It was a continuous rhythmic beat, like..a heartbeat. but not his or hers, a third one, like-

The realization of what it is broadened his eyes. He suddenly unwrapped his arms around her and pulled away, shaking his head in pure disbelief.

 _Holy Shit!_

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Ding Ding Ding, another cliffhanger…**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Our Cub!

**Chapter Thirteen: Our Cub!**

 **Hey there guys, I know I don't do this very much here but thank y'all who have favorited and followed my story. I know the list is not that long but still, it's a big encouragement for a rookie writer like me, YOU ALL ROCK :D!**

 **So here's your thirteenth chapter that is about Victor Sabertooth Creed's badass daddy side and ding ding ding, Things're gonna get real interesting from here, peeps ;-}**

 **No more yapping, just enjoy...**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"V-Victor? What happened?" a startled Aks asked.

"Y-You...how can it.." he ran a hand through his hair in total shock as he stepped back. All those painful memories of Holly and his... _cubs_ he had buried in a small cornerof his mind years ago struck at his mind again.

It can't happen again, _it cannot fucking happen again!_

"Victor?..Victor? Listen to me, where're you going?!" she tried to stop him but he just kept retreating. He needed to get out, he needed to get out of here...

"Victor! STOP!" she roared. He growled through clenched teeth and spun around. Tears were shining in her big eyes again. A strange fear took over her face. He'd just promised her to never go away from her and now he was retreating?

Words came out with a weak sob. "Victor...what's wrong?" The painful fear of losing him raised both of heartbeats throbbing inside her that was definitely not good for his Mate and the little life in her womb.

 ** _A surprising snarl from Sabertooth._**

 ** _"What the hell are ya doin', dumbfuck? Go comfort her!_**

 _But-_

 ** _But what? You called her our fuckin' Mate, right? And now she's pregnant with our Cub, OUR FUCKING CUB! All she needs now is our care and support at every fuckin' step so just go and do whatever the fuck ya can to calm her down!_**

Victor listened to his conscience this time. He surged over and locked his large arms around her. She buried her face into his broad chest and sobbed softly. He cupped her face to let his thumbs wipe off a couple tears that just jumped out of her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong darlin', nothing's wrong..." he whispered softly, pressing his head against hers. He inhaled her new scent to lungs to memorize it forever. Wild roses in the air, mixed with something familiar he couldn't put his finger on.

He needs to erase that disgusting fear from her beautiful face and he knew only one way to do that. His hand tightened in her hair and seized her mouth with his in a intense but loving kiss. She flinched at the sudden change at first but soon returned the kiss after throwing her arms around his neck. Her tongue's tip traced over his fangs, receiving a low purr in return. His hand snaked behind her back and pulled the zipper down. The lovely red cloth dropped down around her ankles in a heap. He pulled back and licked his lips at the enticing view of her luscious creamy body in black lingerie, reddening her face in the process.

He swiftly swept her off in his arms like a bride and hurried into their bedroom. In a blink, they were on the bed. His piercing gaze roaming all over her body made her blush deeply and roll onto her side, facing away from him. Victor smirked and moved her hair out of the way. One long swipe of his rough tongue behind her neck was enough to make her shudder to the core. She gripped the sheets, chewing her lip continuously. He licked and kissed his trail down to the clasp of her bra and ripped it off with a simple tug of his index claw while his other hand grabbed her perfect round ass before snatching the net fabric out of the way.

Tonight it wasn't about the fast animalistic sex he loved. He needs to feel her. Slowly, taking his time. Her warmth, her scent and that sweet.. _thump-thump,_ he needs to feel all of that against his body tonight.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

He stripped out of his clothes quickly and laid on his side again. Keeping her on her side, his hand reached down and grabbed her thigh before resting it behind his own. Next He licked at his mark on her neck and positioned his veiny erection at her dripping entrance from behind. a soft moan escaped her as he entered home. He retracted his claws as far as he could before he wrapped his hand around her soft midsection and started pushing in and out of her at a medium pace. His lips worked on her neck while his hand caressed her stomach with the gentlest touches of his fingertips, imagining how it would look filled with his large Cub in upcoming months.

Of course it's going to be a large one, just like its father, even if it's a female but yes, she shouldn't be a hairy one like him. She should be just like her mother about looks. But whatever it is, he'll teach him/her everything about being a feral. Sniffing emotions, hearing everything others can't, using your incredible strength and speed to defeat your enemies and yes, hunting like an Alpha out there in the woods. He will make sure his Cub becomes the best hunter in the world, even better than him.

 ** _Sabertooth growls in disagreement._**

 ** _Our Cub!_**

On the other hand, Aks was stunned to see this gentle side of Victor. He'd never been so mild, so caring during sex before. and...why is he touching her tummy like that? There were alotta things going on inside her but she was too delirious to ask him anything due to the mind blowing pleasure Victor's delicious strokes were creating in her.

Victor smelled her nearing climax and smirked. His Mate and _mother_ of his future Cub was gonna cum around his cock soon. But she needed to understand the seriousness of being _his_ before that little feral being came to this world out of her human womb. First, She needed to stop giving fuck about what those low-living human assholes think about their relationship and then, she wisely needed to surrender to all his decisions...and desires everyday.

He bit her earlobe and wrapped his taloned fingers around Aks's neck gently, forcing her to turn her face to him. There was a sweaty ecstasy on her beautiful face. Her rugged gasps were music to his ears. She opened her lust filled eyes and looked into his without a word. It was a Beta's submission to her Alpha, her Mate, the father of her unborn Cub and the leader of this pack in Sabertooth's eyes. The contact made Victor stop all his actions for a second. Her eyes accepted his dominance all over her but he still needed to hear it...

"C'mon Snowcat, say you are mine, say it!" he could hear her low growl for a release.

"I-I'm yours..." a throaty whisper came out barely, he pulled himself out to the end and then right back in with a strong thrust.

"Again!" he roared.

"I'm yours!" another thrust.

"Again and louder this time!"

"I AM YOURS! I AM YOURS! I AM YOURS!" she howled her declaration as loud as she could and received a rich thrust each time until a mind freezing orgasm exploded in her. Her screaming release filled the room, pushing Creed over the edge. With a thick bellow, he shot his dense white discharge deep within her.

He spared her neck and they both rolled onto their backs, trying to control their breaths.

"Wow...that was intense!" Aks laughed breathlessly.

Victor just pulled her close against his chest in response. Aks nuzzled into his furry chest, drawings lazy circles on his stomach. Soon, her breathing calmed down as she fell into an orgasm induced sleep. but Victor had no intention to waste his time in closing his eyes for seven long hours. He has a long parental life to plan ahead.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"How many more times?! How many more times shall I have to hear this darned failure word from your pathetic mouth, human?!" Magneto's enraged eyes pointed all the sharp medical instruments of the nearby tray at a horrified Rollins after his another non-success at creating the perfect feral weapon.

"P-Please Mr. Lehnsherr," he stammered with horror. "I-I tried my best, I've put my all my research into this but the feral nature is a complicated science. There are a lot of facts we still don't know about it and that's what went wrong about our efforts!"

"Don't blame ferity for your darned defeats!" one of the scalpels made a light slash on Rollins's cheek, spilling a streak of blood down his cheek.

"P-Please Mr. Lehnsherr," he fell to his knees with folded hands. "Give me just one chance to explain!" he begged for his life.

Erik calmed down for a second. "Okay, doctor. Explain it all to me and Make. It. Quick!"

"Thank you Mr. Lehnsherr, thank you so much!" Rollins got back up with a relieved grateful smile.

He took Magneto to a big computer screen on the wall and touched it on.

"I know how difficult it was for your people to find those three feline females for our breeding program. But two of them'd already chosen their Mates and they didn't want to get impregnated by any other male. That's why they stopped consuming anything since the moment they stepped into the lab. We even forced them to but no use. It weakened their Healing Factors to the most vulnerable state and finally, they ripped their throats out with their own claws on the 11th day. The remaining one was almost useless because her feral cycle was still five years away. However, I tried to make her pregnant with the precious feral baby' DNA manipulated with laboratory made sperms to replicate that unique child but her body rejected the fetus every time because her healing factor is considering the embryo an infection in this non-fertile period of hers. It's some sort of enigmatic feral nature I believe."

"So where does that leave us? At the brink of an unsuccessful experiment?!" Magneto's killing glare was back.

"No-No Mr. Lehnsherr, we still have an option left. We just need to find a feline female in her feral cycle but...with her 'chosen' Mate. That's all we can do now." Rollins gave a desperate shrug.

"And where are we going to find all those possibilities together, doc?" Mystique's taunting question came from behind. Erik's desperation was quite amusing to her at the moment.

"We could if Philippa's right about Creed and...that girl with him who could be a feral herself."

"Oh please, doc," the shape-shifter scoffed. "We aren't even sure if Victor's alive yet or not and you're dreaming to turn him, Victor fuckin' Sabertooth Creed and his 'girl' into your fuckin' lab rats?"

It was clear that she hadn't told Erik or Dr. Rollins anything about Victor's survival.

"He's alive...and so is his girl." a hurt voice from behind halted their argument. They all turned to the speaker who was none other than...Raka, the Indian mobster and Arclight's crime partner.

"You?" Mystique raised an eyebrow. "You're one of Arclight's butt boys, ain't ya? Where's she?"

"She's dead...and it was Creed who killed her." he painfully hobbled forward with one of his hands on his bandaged midsection.

"He...killed her?" a daze mixed with mild horror occupied their faces.

"You were saying something about Victor and his..woman." Erik broke the silence, finally trying to get over the shocking news.

Raka nodded. "Philippa was right. Creed's really been living with a bitch there. He fought all of us and killed all my men single-handedly just to protect her." his jaw tightened as he recalled the battle. "I barely saved my ass and escaped the ground. I was in the hospital till four days ago. I decided to inform you guys about Victor's return as I came out."

"Is she a feral, or mutant?" Mystique asked with a slightly jealous growl.

"No. I mean she didn't use any power to save herself in fight so...i guess not."

"Are you tryin' to say Victor fought all of you, just to save a 'human'?" a sneer rolled out of her.

"Maybe. Anything funny in that?"

"The whole concept is a fuckin' joke, boy!" she snapped. "Victor Creed aka Sabertooth is a fuckin' animal who despises humans, not chooses his fuckin' Mate outta them!"

"Sabertooth with a human Mate?...interesting." Rollins gave a contemplated smile.

"Is there something on your mind, doctor?" Lehnsherr knitted his brows together.

"Well, it may sound impossible about Creed but ferals have been mating with homo-sapiens for thousands of years. In fact, Ferity'd even originated through a conjunction between animals and humans. It was a common thing in early tribes and the results of their union were mostly remarkable. You see, the human DNA has been accepting and adaptive since the start of Humanity. The cohabitation between a feral and a human only enhances the abilities of the dominant feral DNA in the fetus and makes it rise above from its father/mother's class and the human women don't even need to wait for any feral cycle."

"Then why haven't you tried it with some human whore before?" Mystique questioned.

"Actually...I was afraid." he sighed and looked at Lehnsherr timidly. "We all know how much Magneto loathes us humans...and I didn't want to infuriate him by presenting his dream creation in a human uterus to him."

"So all in all, you mean to say a feral with his human Mate can give us the eligible results?" there was a slight desperation in Erik's tone.

"Yes sir. I'm 87% sure about that."

Lehnsherr mused a minute.

"It's final! Raven," he turned to face the anil shape-shifter. "It's our _last_ chance and that is why, I'm sending you, my best soldier to do it because you were the one who started this war with Creed and now, you would be the one to end it. Go and bring Victor Creed back here along with...his human Mate at any bloody cost!" the stern command shook the whole lab. Mystique nodded and marched out to accomplish her new mission that is going to force her to confront her biggest fear.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Victor looked at Aks's sleeping frame on the bed in front of him. She looked so calm and peaceful at the moment, totally opposite of her yapping presence in the daylight. But no matter how much he denied it, that was how he liked her around himself now and secretly, he wanted his Cub to be a little bit cool and playful too, just like its mother. He smirked to himself at his little imagination.

He tossed his head back against the chair and thought over the unexpected change that'd just entered their lives. The big bad Sabertooth with a milk bottle in one hand and diaper in other...Gawd it even sounds like the start of a bad fuckin' joke.

 _How the hell did it happen in the first place?_

The frail was smart enough to take those damn pills everyday because neither of us wanted any serious shit from our vigorous sex life. Then, how..and when the hell did it happen?

 _But who cares?_ The deed had now been done and they both are going to accept it because it was _his_ cub goddammit! He'd never hate his Cub for being a clawed and fanged animal unlike his old man. He was not going to let it end up into another Graydon Creed who had been a giant walking diaper stain on being a son for the past so many years. He'd give it the same perfect life he'd planned for his cubs with...Holly. He'd provide it everything he didn't get as a child. A mansion, those stupid toys, great education and yes, all the love and support every fucking goody goody father gave to his child.

 _Not too damn goody goody of course!_

But then he thought about what frail'd said about their relationship earlier. This fucking world of primates would understand their feral bond and no matter how modern it had become, this child was going to be a..bastard in everyone's sight. His jaw clenched at the fucking word. Nobody could call his Cub that unless he wanted his balls ripped off.

But just for Aks's sake...he was ready to be a _married man._

 ** _Sabertooth gives an agreeing purr._**

 ** _Don't like the bitch one bit but she's carrying our Cub now! Put your fuckin' ring on her finger and shove it down everyone's fuckin' throat!_**

But yeah, it was not gonna be one of those big fat circus weddings that made him want to throw up. It is going to be just two 'I Dos' in a marriage office, that's all. Then she and their Cub inside her would be officially HIS in every motherfucker's eyes. His to keep, his to take care of and his to protect from all his fucking nemies unlike..last time.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Precap: 'The Blue Bitch Confronts The Big Bad Sabertooth' in next chap...**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Confrontation

**Chapter Fourteen: The Confrontation**

 **Yoohoo Face Off timeeee!**

 **Special Note: For an awesome action-packed Sabertooth/OC fic, please check out- Play tiger and deer** by **Vahditar**

 **No more yapping, just enjoy...**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Victor didn't have to wait long for the visible symptoms. The nasty pukes started in the morning. She blamed the dinner at hotel for it but Creed just smirked inside, knowing the 'real' reason.

 ** _Their Cub._**

"How much?"

"70 rupees."

His clawed hand pushed 100 bucks forward, pulling the complete attention of the pimple-faced young man. "Keep the change."

It wasn't going to be easy on her. But he needed to tell her anyway and then of course, this pregnancy test, just to be sure in the _human_ way. It would be both shocking and overwhelming but he would be there, to hold her in his arms and assure her that they were in this together.

He put the hood back on and headed toward the cabin. He'd barely taken a couple of steps when a very familiar scent tickled his nostrils out of nowhere.

 _The blue bitch!_

He immediately turned around, running his predatory eyes everywhere but found nothing but himself on the lonely road. His eyes narrowed.

He waited for a few seconds. The smell wasn't going away. It was behind him, stalking him, lurking behind every passing corner and wall. He needed to catch it before it could...

He took a lonely street, and kept walking casually, making his prey believe he didn't smell its presence. He waited, he waited at every step until it was too careless and too _close_. His straight walk ended at a split way. He took left and just as the familiar smell turned for the same direction, all of a sudden, Victor grabbed its throat and lifted it up in the air, letting it dangle in the air.

"You thought I'd forgotten yer fuckin' stench, didn't ya?... _Mystique_." the old choking man in his strong grasp transformed into the scaly blue bitch Victor Creed hated most in the world.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"W-Was just checking if your instincts are still working or they've also changed like everything else about ya." the shape-shifter struggled to break free.

"What the fuck are you doing here, blue bitch?!" Victor snarled, digging his expanded claws into the skin around her throat, crimson streaks of blood trailed down her slender neck.

"Came to see myself that Victor Creed is alive...and fuckin' a human whore on a daily basis." she gave an evil smirk against the crushing grasp.

His face turned blank for a long second as he heard Aks's mention from Mystique's mouth.

 _The bitch is here to hurt my Mate!_

The thought brought back all the rage that had been boiling inside him since that fucking deception. One snarl and Creed smashed shifter's head into the nearby wall.

"Stay away from her, blue whore!" he snarled through his clenched teeth. "That GIRL is the real reason behind why I haven't gone back there to bury you and yer pimps alive to get my payback yet so, you better stay the fuck AWAY from her!"

"Ooooh, Saber-Fucking-Tooth has turned into a pussy cat for a goddamn human, huh?" she gave a taunting laugh as she dropkicked an unprepared Creed against the opposite wall to break out of the grip. It took Victor a long moment to get back to his feet.

"Or...there's some special reason behind it?" her evil yellow gaze pointed to the little kit in his hand. "So the little cunt still doesn't know yet that she's carrying a goddamn monster or...another Graydon Creed in her little womb. Maybe I should-"

"Don't!" His paw seized her neck again as amber turned pitch-black.

Shit, **it's Sa** **bertooth time!**

"Don't even think about it, whore! keep yer fuckin' filthy hands off our Mate or Sabertooth's gonna rip yer fuckin' insides out and make ya eat 'em one by one for the next one fuckin' week!"

 _Their Mate?_ This one hit Mystique bad but she was not going to show it.

"Oh my poor 'Tooth," she laughed sinisterly, tracing lazy patterns over his grip around her throat with her slender blue fingers. "What did ya think? I've come here alone? What if I'm just keeping you busy here in the stupid trash talks while my peeps are taking care of your baby doll." she threw an evil wink.

 _Her peeps...after his Mate?_

The words hit him like a damned brick.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

The deep amber gaze was back. Victor tossed her aside at once with a frustrated growl and ran a hand through his hair in pure agitation. His Mate, his Cub, they were alone and defenseless in the cabin against her people and...gawd, he gotta get to to them before _it's too late._

His feet spun around to hurry back to the cabin, without giving a damn about Mystique who was supposed to be the first kill on his payback list but was now standing there, _alive_!

It was a goddamned shock for the shape-shifter too.

"Can't believe you've changed so much for a human bitch." viciousness dripping off her words. She was the first woman in Creed's life he'd taken more than just a one might stand, not that teen wimp but, even she or..their child could never soften Creed so much.

 _What's so fucking special about her?_

Her unreasonable jealousy against Sabertooth's unseen pet turned into pure hatred today.

 _The little bitch is going to pay!_

The first thought that hit her mind at the moment was a very painful death for the little bitch in front of Creed's eyes because basically, they just needed Victor for the experiments, like Rollins said yesterday before her she stepped into the jet.

 _"You have to bring at least Creed back at any cost, Mystique. Because even If i ever try to make a human woman pregnant with Feral DNA manipulated with fake sperms, the results will not be satisfying enough because the precious DNA isn't from a grown class five feral with ability to produce babies. In such a complicated state, it is necessary for either of the parents to be a level five that fake sperms couldn't create in a human mother. So all in all, only a perfect manipulation between the baby's DNA and a class five feline feral's seeds can replicate the exact embryo in a human womb."_

Now that the little 'frail' was carrying Victor's beloved Cub, it would be interesting to watch him scream in agony when he saw his tiny bastard get experimented in that fucking human stomach everyday.

"Hello, Erik, send your boys here right away, I'm bringing a big surprise for you."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

His stormy feet flew toward the cabin before they could... He got down on all fours as the crowded streets ended and their little cabin finally came into sight. He crossed the last three feet in one long leap through the air and landed on the yard. His sharp nose took a deep inhale. No outer smell around the wooden house, only a faint swaft of his Mate's scene was dissolved in the air.

 _What the hell is she doin' outside?_

He swiftly spun for door that shockingly enough, was still locked.

"Frail? Where are you?!" he stormed in, howling her name. But there was no reply.

 _What the fuck?_

"AKSSS?!" he screamed louder this time but the same annoying silence again. _No! It can't fucking happen!_ The door was still locked, then how? His bewildered eyes scanned the whole cabin. Shit, the back door. He reached it quickly and found it bolted from outside. They snuck in from the same fucking door and took her, his Aks away.

 _It's all my fucking fault!_

He shouldn't have left her alone in the first place. He should have been here when they...he plunged both of his taloned hands into his hair. He can't lose her, he cannot fucking lose her! He roared in fair desperation.

"Victor?" that sweet sound fell into his ears again. He spun around promptly. She, his Aks was standing there, looking like an angel in white.

"Are you okay, Vic?" she hastily put pooja's thali on the table and hurried to him. "I just heard you scream, are you alright?" she ran her eyes all over his front, making sure he was fine.

He watched her in awe for a few seconds, trying to believe she was really standing there, in front of him and _alive._ When his brain trusted his vision, he unexpectedly locked his arms around her in a damn tight embrace. He wasn't letting her go. _Ever_

It took Aks a few seconds to realise Victor's warm embrace around her. She couldn't help but smile and wrap her slender arms around his broad frame. They were standing there just like that for a while before Creed realised she'd gone outside, _without him._

He suddenly broke the hold. "Where the hell were ya?" anger overshadowed his care for her in a second.

"I'd gone to temple. It'd been a long time since I did. You were nowhere to be found when I woke up so I had to go alone but then, you'd locked the main door, so I took the back one." she explained softly.

Her little explanation couldn't bring his rage down. He grabbed her upper arms, making her yelp slightly. "I'd told ya not to leave this goddamn place without my fucking permission, hadn't I? Then why?.. Why the fuck did you?!" He roared out his care in his own way, scaring the hell out of her in the process.

"V-Victor I was just-"

"Ya were what?! Maybe ya were thinking you could do whatever the fuck you wanted now just because I'd gone a little soft on ya for a while, weren't ya? but listen good frail," one paw snaked around her back and pulled her against his chest again. "You, your body and your damn life, everything is MINE! You cannot decide anything for yourself from now on! What you will eat, where you will go and whom you will meet will be decided by me from this day on, got it?!"

His words hurt her deeply. _How dare he?_ She gave nobody a fuckin' right to talk to her like this. She wanted to protest but there was no use to talk to Creed when he was angry, it'd only worsen the situation. Therefore, she just swallowed her rage down and nodded.

"Answer me!" he roared in her face.

"Y-Yes." her answer came out as a shivery whisper, keeping her eyes down.

"Good." he let her go." Now get yer ass back to the bedroom."

She stomped into the room without saying anything in return and slammed the door shut. Victor could smell a heavy amount of salty water and anger in the air coming out of their bedroom. Victor kicked the couch in frustration and punched himself mentally for all the harsh words he couldn't take back now.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

The entire day'd passed but she didn't come out. He tried everything, called her softly, screamed at her, even banged at the door angrily but it just didn't open. It wasn't like he didn't know how to use his claws on locks but he knew he'd screwed up big time this time. She needed some time without him around her and he was giving it to her but she hasn't had anything since morning and it wasn't good for the Cub.

Gawd he hated this moodswing shit!

In stead of getting them both out of here before that blue witch and her assholic search party could evade their place, here he was, trying to patch up with his fuming Mate. Jimmy was damned better at all of this shit than him. He just knew how to scare, hurt or kill frails, not fuckin' sweet talk with'em. If she was expecting a goddamned flower bouquet with a goddamned sorry card, she had another thing coming.

Hold on a sec, _sorry?_

Where the hell did that come from? He, Victor Sabertooth Creed did NOT say fucking sorries to ANYONE! At least not serious ones. Mostly his sorries were a giant 'fuck you' in the face, only to make fun of others but a real one from the bottom of his heart?

 _Hell No!_

"Frail, open the door." he tried one more time, with a tray of cooling dinner in his hand. Still no response like the rest of the day. Shit, he'd missed her annoyingly sweet voice a lot today.

"C'mon frail, stop behavin' like a damn child, open the door or I'm comin' in my way." a growly threat rolled out of his mouth. His last option. But still no movement of unlocking the damned door from inside. Now he was pissed. His index claw expertly worked in the hole. A heavy blow of anger and dry tears hit his nose as he opened it. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from him. He sighed and sat near her.

He had no idea what to say in the defense of his overreaction earlier. He couldn't just spit out everything about his clash with blue bitch in the morning, it'd scare her. He needed to take care of a lot of things from now on and also, he really needed to keep his meltdowns in check in forthcoming months. But that was for later. For now, he has an angry Mate to patch up with.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Ya haven't had anything all day, c'mon, finish it." he pushed the tray toward her.

"I'm not hungry." she finally said something, but in a rough tone and without even looking at him.

He sighed. "Look, I know you're mad at me because of morning, but that was for your own good."

"Oh really Mr. Creed? Please enlighten me how that was for my own good when it wasn't even my fault!" the words came out in a sarcastic snarl. "You were the one who'd gone out without saying anything a-and, I didn't even have a phone to tell you about the temple but you still scolded me like a little child and declared me your...fucking property!" both her temper and voice were surging up with every word, much to Sabertooth's dislike.

"You're not my property...you're just mine." he calmly said, trying to subdue his anger.

"And I never denied that." tears were shining in her eyes again. "But that doesn't give you a fucking right to treat me like a damn possession of yours, Creed, does being your Mate mean that I'm your damn slave from now on?"

"Never took you for a slave, frail." a hand reached around her shoulder and pulled her closer in spite of her struggle to push him away. "You are my Mate. Not just to fuck, but to take care of and protect also. You were nowhere to be found when I came back and it just drove me crazy because...I've still not forgotten that Arcbitch's ambush and I.." he felt like a pathetic pussy to babble all that emotional crap.

"..I know my words were hard but they weren't wrong but..if they still hurt ya then I'm...I-I am.." Aks turned her face to him with a little surprise in her eyes. _Is he really trying to say s..._

 ** _Sabertooth groans with a roll of eyes._**

 ** _Now that's some real pansy ass shit!_**

"Iamsorry." he swallowed Sabertooth's angry roar and just said it, in one fluid line and the lowest possible tone.

She stared at him with a raised eyebrow for a long second and then suddenly burst into laughing.

"What's so damn funny?" Victor and 'Tooth, both growled together.

"Because that was the shittiest sorry I've ever heard." she suppressed another giggle. "I mean, you didn't even need to say it in the first place, because I knew you were, but you said it like it was the toughest task in the world." another laugh touched her lips.

"Of course it was!" he gritted his teeth at her shamelessly continuous laughter. "Now kill that gigglin' or I'll find some other way to shut your mouth."

"Hope that way involves a good meaty dinner in stead of a Sabertoothic french kiss." a sweet mischief in her eyes.

He grinned back. "Oh yer gonna get both darlin', but dinner first."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **'Victor Sabertooth Creed vs The Brotherhood' in an action packed chap next time!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Face Off

**Chapter Fifteen: Face Off**

 **Hey there guys, I'm back with another long action packed chap we're gonna see 'Victor Sabertooth Creed vs The Brotherhood' with alotta suspense and drama, and all the Wolverine fans out there, there's a special surprise for you down there ;-}!**

 **Guest- Thanks a lot for your fabulous reviews girl/dude, whoever you are, your reviews are a great encouragement for me:D.**

 **Vahditar- Glad you loved the chap, hope you enjoy the story ahead.**

 **No more yapping, just enjoy...**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

She rolled over and threw a hand to rest it on Victor's chest, but he wasn't there like every other morning. Aks groggily opened her eyes and found his side cold and empty. The alarm clock showed 4:40am. She turned her neck over her shoulder and ran her half-lidded eyes around but no sign of him in the room.

 _What's he doing out so early?_

She slipped out of the bed and put her robe on. The door was left ajar. She walked out, rubbing her shoulders and found Creed talking to someone on the phone in an agitated tone near the window.

"-You know what kinda manipulative bitch she is. She joked this time doesn't mean she'll never try to hurt her." Aks narrowed her eyes at the mysterious mention. _Who's he talking about?_

Creed smelled Aks's presence behind him and chose his next sentence carefully.

"Look, it may sound fuckin' wrong in the eyes of you and your perfect society, but you better understand it damn well, she's my Mate! I can fight the whole fuckin' world for her but cannot put her life in danger because of me. I need your help on it because... You're the only one I can trust about her security." it was even more baffling now. Who was this guy and why was Victor asking for his help to protect _her_?

"Okay. We'll be ready tonight." Victor cut the call and let out a cold sigh.

"How much of that did ya hear?" Victor asked, without turning to her.

"Everything except for the name of guy on the other line." the frown was still there. "Where are we going, Victor?"

"You don't need to worry about that, just stay ready by nine, we're leaving this country tonight." he tried to walk past her, without revealing much about his future plans but had to suppress a growl as she grabbed his arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Leaving this country tonight? Are you fucking serious?!" a clear shock in her broadened eyes. "W-What about my job and my cabin? We cannot go just like that! And if you really want me to, first tell me...Where. Are. We. Going?" there was a hard determination in her eyes.

Victor let out a frustrated groan. Why the hell couldn't this frail just obey him without any question?

"So ya wanna know the truth, huh?" he crossed his arms stiffly. "Okay, the truth is, my enemies have caught ya with me. And now they're after you too. I cannot put my Mate's life on the line because of some crazy shit I did in past. The guy I just called is a very powerful mutant. He's ready to help us and sending a jet for us tonight. He and his people are gonna take care of you until-"

"T-Take care of me?" she cut him off with an agitated look. "Are you not gonna be there with me?"

"I will." His clawed fingers cupped her chin. "We'll be together until you reach there safely, then I'm gonna go out there and rip all those assholes to fuckin' shreds! and after it's over," he kissed her forehead and whispered against the soft skin. "I promise you darlin', I will come back for you."

"Victor?" she pulled back and looked into his anxious eyes. "Is there something...you're not telling me?" Victor swallowed thickly. She could sense the tension growing inside him. He wanted to tell her, He wanted to see those big brown irises widen with a pleasant surprise, it was going to be such a special moment, but that blue bitch...she ruined everything. Their sudden departure had already gotten her so wound up and now he couldn't give her another overwhelming shock as this 'baby news'.

He will tell her once they reach their destination.

"Yes, there is." the back of his forefinger's claw stroked her cheek and pushed a untamed lock behind her ear. "And I'll tell you everything, but only when we're outta here."

His little assurance calmed her down a bit. He pulled her in a warm hug. The whole situation reminded him of the father of that unique Cub. _Karma is really biting him in the ass._ And just like his father, Creed was also going to do every fuckin' thing in his power to keep his Mate and his Cub out of the reach of his fucking foes.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"What time did they say they would be here?" Aks asked, all set to leave.

"Nine. They'll message us once they arrive." Creed wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders.

Suddenly, Creed's ears twitched to something.

"What is it?"

"A landing, at a short distance from here."

"Then what're we waiting for?" she shot up. "C'mon, let's go."

"No!" Creed halter her. "Wait for the text, and let 'em come here."

And there was a sharp knock at the door within next five minutes.

"Creed, we're here." a female voice emerged outside the door.

Victor sniffed the knock. There was something wrong with her usual scent. It was missing tonight and.. _where the hell is the message?_

"Why can't I smell you?" he scrunched his brows.

"Because of the new improved outfit, to mask our real scent from our dangerous feral foes...like you." he could hear a taunting smirk in her words.

Victor signaled Aks to stay behind him and opened the door, to let the owner of the enticing voice in who was none other than _the weather_ _Goddess_ , Ororo Munroe aka Storm.

A surprised smile touched Aks's lips. She'd seen the woman on tv many times. Storm, the weather witch from X-Men.

"Hello, Creed." she brushed past him to step inside with a smirk.

"So is that the girl Victor Sabertooth Creed's trying to hide from the world?" Storm eyed Aks from head to toe, making the human girl uncomfortable with her sharp gaze.

"Don't have time for goddamn introductions 'Ro, we gotta get outta here, _now_." he growled.

"Yes, of course." she agreed. "So you guys're ready?"

"Yup." Aks nodded, picking up her backpack filled with all her necessary stuff from the table.

"Then c'mon, follow me." Ororo grabbed Aks's hand and literally dragged her with her but Creed grasped her upper arm.

"Ya masked your scent well," Victor turned his murderous glare to her. "But ya forgot to mask the scars my claws'd given you around your fuckin' throat yesterday... _Mystique_."

The weather witch momentarily flinched at his words. _She got busted_.

In a damned blink of an eye, the caramel skinned lady transformed into a smirking blue bitch.

"Holy shit!" Aks exclaimed in horror. She'd seen this kinda shit in movies only.

Mystique tried to yank the gun out of her side gun pocket but Creed promptly snatched it from her and crushed it in his killer grip but shit, before Creed could shove his talons into the defenseless shapeshifter, the monster of a man, Juggernaut burst in by smashing the wall on Creed's left and speared him with a high roar.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Victor!" Aks screamed and surged toward Creed but Mystique tightened the grip around her wrist.

"Let me go, you bitch!" Aks tried hard to wrench out of the grip.

"Oh keep tryin', little cunt!" Mystique laughed at the futile struggle.

In spite of the uncontrollable strength, Juggernaut couldn't dominate the furious feral for long and soon, Victor's claws ripped Juggernaut's armor open and was just about to plunge his talons into his chest when Calisto lunged at Creed from behind and drew a deep gash on his back with that fucking Muramasa sword. Creed fell to his knees with a painful scream.

"Vic!" Aks screamed.

"Don't give him any serious cut, Cals." Mystique smirked. "We need the love birds alive for the experiment."

Creed's eyes shot open as he heard the blue whore. _Experiment?_

Beating all the odds like always, a really pissed off Victor surged up and slammed Callisto against the table. but shit again, now Azazel emerged out of his red smoke and trapped Victor's neck within the firm hold of his arm from behind.

"Miss me?" Azazel smirked in Creed's ear as his pointed tail impaled Creed in the stomach.

The taunting voice drove Creed mad with rage. He threw his hands behind his neck to grab a hold of his but Azazel just disappeared again and re-emerged before Creed in a blink, giving him a giant slash in the chest with the other Muramasa blade. This little 'hide and seek' lasted a few seconds until Creed observed the pattern of his ambushing and gripped his neck in next second.

"You damn teleporters are so fuckin' predictable!" and with that the amber irises went soullessly **pitch black**. With an eardrum bursting roar, Sabertooth chokeslamed Azazel to the concrete floor. After leaving the teleporter whining in his own puddle of blood, he turned his predatory glare back to the anil shapeshifter. One lightning fast pounce and she was flattened on the ground, trying hard to break out of Sabertooth's squeezing grasp.

"Sabertooth told ya to stay away from our Mate, but ya didn't listen," Mystique's eyes widened in great horror as she saw 'Tooth pick up one of the Muramasas from the floor. "Now you fuckin' PAY!" with the last of his Roaring sentence, Sabertooth drove the ancient iron through her scaly blue shoulder, burying it deep into the ground. a painful screech broke out of her. Sabertooth stood up, baring his canines in a murderous grin at the shapeshifter's helpless body writhing on the ground. Now he shifted his darkened gaze to their horrified Mate. The whole chaos'd jounced her to her very core, but he had no time to calm her down. He surged over and grabbed her wrist.

"C'mon frail, Time ta go." he pulled her towards the door.

"But Victor-"

"Victor is GONE, frail!" Sabertooth roared out his presence in her already panic-sriken face, the roar scared her even more. "Now Sabertooth is out and you'll do as I fuckin' say so just shut the fuck up and come with me!" he didn't even wait for a nod and literally dragged her along with him.

But unfortunately, there was one more obstacle waiting for the couple outside.

"Hello _pretty boy_ and sweetheart." Avalanche had the same sinister grin.

"Frail," Sabertooth growled and abruptly released Aks's hand. "Run!"

"But Vic-"

"I said RUN!" 'Tooth roared and pushed her towards the narrow path that went into the woods. Aks had no choice, she had to do as he said and before the quake boy could shake the ground under his Mate's feet, Sabertooth ran at all fours to get his payback on him. Avalanche's deadly seismic waves made strike after strike at the nearing predator but avoiding all of them expertly, in one long jump through the air, Sabertooth pounced at Avalanche like a damned lion and buried all ten talons deep into the flesh of his horrified enemy.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Can't believe it's fuckin' happening again." Aks whined, running breathlessly without any idea where the path was taking her. She needed a safe hide, until Victor or...Sabertooth came to find her. She momentarily, trying to catch a breath. Aks ran her eyes around, just a thick cluster of trees around her. maybe she should keep running straight, until she found a cave or something. She decided to do as her brain said and took a quick step ahead but _holy_ _shit!_ She had to take the step back with great horror in her broadened eyes as she saw a big fucking snow leopard come out of bushes, slowly pacing towards her.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" she backed away slowly, leopard's predatory gleaming eyes counting her every step in bright moon light. Her brain had stopped working completely. Her enemies were already chasing her from all sides and now this fuckin' leopard was also coming at her on all fours to prey upon her. All she could think right now was just run, somehing that she'd been doing for the past twenty minutes.

She clenched her fists and sucked in a sharp breath, preparing to give the big cat the best chase of his life. The leopard sensed her move and suddenly lunged at its prey to finish it off easily but Aks jumped aside and absentmindedly ran off as fast as she could. The leopard growled and pursued her at its full speed. Unfortunately for Aks, It closed the distance between them in just ten strides and just as the big cat took the final leap at Aks to finish the little hunt, a snarling Sabertooth caught it in the mid-air with a leap over Aks's head out of nowhere and tossed it away. Aks gasped in damned shock as she saw Victor on his fours, in his full feline grace. _He really walks like an animal?!_

Both big cats roared at each other to prove their dominance as they paced in a circle, snarling and waiting for the right moment to attack. With another snarl, leopard pounced at Sabertooth but he grabbed its front paws as their strangled bodies rolled over the ground, clawing, biting and struggling to get on top of each other. Just as 'Tooth took the top, he straddled the leopard's chest and landed punch after fuckin' punch on leopard's nose, making it yelp in pain.

"This is yer fuckin' lesson boy, NEVER mess with Sabertooth!" another hard punch met the furry temple.

The poor beaten feline started mewing like a kitten. Flashing a proud canined grin, Sabertooth let it go instead of killing it. Aks watched the whole feral battle in great awe. Sabertooth's little pity on the other animal was really shocking to her.

"Go back to yer fuckin' den, little brother!" Sabertooth howled and just as he spun to check on his Mate-

"I should've done it already!" Mystique pulled the trigger and pointed the gun at Aks's temple.

"So now 'Tooth, if you don't want your little whore's brain scattered around on the ground in the next fucking second," she dug gun's muzzle harder into Aks's head, wringing her wrist behind her back. "Just be a good boy and follow me to our jet." the amber irises were back as Victor saw his Mate being held at gun point.

Aks struggled to wrench out. "Don't listen to her Victor, just-"

"Oh just shut up you little bitch!" Mystique scoffed and slapped Aks hard. Her head hit the ground hard and she passed out with a whimper.

Victor snarled as Mystique's pimps, Azazel, Callisto and Juggernaut chained Creed like a damned prisoner.

"Now that's like a good boy." the shape-shifter smirked at her little victory but the smug grin couldn't stay on her lips for long as three shining blades were driven through her stomach. a sharp groan broke out of her.

"Karma is really a bitch, Myst!" a rough voice flavored with thick smoke of Cuban cigar touched her ears from behind.

Creed bared his canines in a smug grin.

"Great timing, Jimmy."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Brotherhood's eyes rounded as the shapeshifter collapsed to the ground with a loud groan. Logan sucked in the last of his cigar before throwing it away and looked down at the unconscious girl. She smelled a little bit strange.

"That's not how you treat a lady." he turned his glare back to the remaining members of Brotherhood.

They all growled and ran at Logan together.

Admantium claws out with a snikt.

 _Here we go!_

They surrounded Logan in a circle and pounced at him together, the distraction bought Victor a golden chance to break off all those pathetic chains. Attack after attack from the gang but Wolverine dodged all of them successfully and furthermore, his nine inches claws were giving some serious bleeding slashes on his enemies' bodies until a weak whine from the delirious human girl pulled his attention. Azazel took advantage of Logan's distraction and tried to stab Logan in the back with his Muramasa but before he could do so, a clawed hand gripped the sharp blade in mid-way out of nowhere. Blood trickled down the slashed palm.

"Keep your fuckin' hands off him, devil tail, nobody can kill him but me." Creed kicked Azazel away with a sharp snarl.

Creed now turned his attention back to his younger brother and smirked. "Need some help?"

"Not from you, bub!" Logan snapped.

Uh-oh, looks like Logan needs to take his sentence back, because the hostile trio has circled the brothersbrothers again.

"C'mon little bro, can't let ya end up on that fuckin' hospital bed, let's back to back!" Creed stuck against Logan's back and the same fuckin' devilicious grin played on his lips. "Just like old times."

 _Face Off_ time! The baddest feral brothers are up for whooping some asses.

Whack after Whack from the three 'musketeers' of Brotherhood but the fabulous feral teamwork defended and counterattacked damned well. The trio couldn't match the speed and skills of the ferals and soon Logan's shining knives left three deep gashes on Juggernaut's chest and Creed's claws gutted Callisto in a snap. Now, Time for taking care of the red tail. One second, he would appear before Victor and strike at Logan in other. Both brothers blocked the attacks skillfully but Creed was getting impatient to finish it off as soon as possible so he could go check on his unconscious Mate. The little 'pick-a-boo' ended as Victor caught Azazel's pattern again and grabbed him by his throat before lifted him in the air. He snatched the shining iron from his hand and gave a giant oblique split on Azazel's chest. A loud yelp escaped him before Creed dropped his whimpering body on the ground.

"Playtime is over!" Creed hissed through gritted teeth and turned around to confront his baby brother but HOLY SHIT! A large snarled escaped Victor's mouth as three shining admantium blades slashed his throat. The blood flooded out of the deep slits. Victor grabbed at his bloody throat as his shock-filled eyes trailed down his attacker who was none other than his little sibling- _James Howlett_

Creed collapsed to the ground with a gurgling gasp, covered in the pool of his own blood.

"Is he dead?" Cyclops approached Logan.

"No. But it's gonna hold him down until we get the hell outta here. C'mon, let's get the girl." Logan reached Victor Creed's fainted Mate and took in her scent to make sure she was okay. The sharp smell coming from her body revealed her delicate state to Logan. He suppressed his shock before he picked her up in his arms and headed for blackbird.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **I know I know, alotta confusion at the end but everything gets explained in the next chap, I promise ;-}**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Name is Logan

**Chapter: Sixteen: The Name is Logan**

 **Hey there guys, here's your Sixteenth chap which is actually the second half after the interval as well as the first stop on our road to the destination of this story. Yes guys, just 5-6 more chapters and then 'The Man Within Animal' reaches its end. So everyone, please fasten your seat belts and get ready to enjoy a hell of a ride ;-}**

 **So this chapter could seem a little angsty and dramatic at some points because my OC is a pure human who's never been in the company of any kind of mutant before so her shocking reaction toward a big freaking mansion full of mutants only is quite obvious right ;-}?**

 **And sorry for the typos, late night typing really sucks.**

 **No more yapping, just enjoy...**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

She was trapped in a nightmare.

 _The scary blue woman and her gang's invasion, Victor's counter attack, Sabertooth's pitch dark endless eyes, the ferocious battle between him and a big fucking snow leopard and then blue bitch's gun at her tample._

The whole overwhelming replay of the deadly ambush was making her restless. Between strangled moans and brown irises dancing behind those closed lids, she could feel her quivering body struggling to break out of the scary dream. She needed to wake up, she needed to see Victor, she needed to hug her Mate tightly and bury her face in his chest. _Now_.

"VICTORRR!" she jerked awake, sweating and gasping hard.

"Calm down Ms. Sharma, please relax." a serene voice from the left almost gave her a heart attack. She snapped her neck to it and found a blue furry man in a white lab coat hovering over her.

"What the fuck?!" she jumped out of the bed and looked around with a baffled look on her face. _What the hell?!_ She wasn't in the woods anymore, she was in a white damned square with a lot of chemicals, equipments and hospital type gurney in it, wearing a fuckin' scrub.

 _Where the fuck am I?!_

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Please miss, calm down." the blue monkey faced man calmly advanced toward her, trying to compose the bewildered damsel but she took his nice behavior for a set up, by that goddamn shapeshifter.

"D-Don't come any closer, blue asshole!" she retreated in horror and grabbed a pair of medical scissors from the stand behind her and held it out with a clear warning. "Or I swear I'm gonna kill you!"

"Please miss, listen to me, nobody's trying to harm you here!" the man tried to assure her but she wasn't just ready to hear any of his crap. She kept stepping backwards until her back hit the door. She hastily opened it and ran out like a just released bull but just as she left the room, the first thing she ran into was a group of teenagers. They all stared at her as if she had two damned heads. She backed away in great panic and looked all around. The whole damned corridor was full of teens and children who froze in their places to enjoy the freak-show the new guest was making out of herself.

"Ms. Sharma," the blue furry guy reached her, cleaving through the little crowd. "Please don't panic, and come with me."

"NO!" she roared. "I know it's a fucking trap of your blue bitch or..you're her yourself under that fucking blue furball! But I'm not falling for this one, so you better just tell me where my Mate is!"

"Y-Your Mate?" a confusion crept onto his face.

"Yeah, my Mate, Victor. Where is he? and...what the fuck is this place?!" she ran her eyes around again with a disgusted look.

"This is Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." a soft female tone replied from behind. Aks glared over her shoulder and fell shocked to see who it belonged to. The same white haired woman who invaded their cabin with her fucking minions last night.

 _The blue bitch!_

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"You?! I'm gonna kill you bitch!" Aks angrily lunged at Ororo and was almost about to thrust the scissors into her chest before some smart older students sensed her move and caught her before she could hurt their botony teacher.

"Leave me, you fucking assholes, just let me fucking go!" she struggled to peel all those hands from her body.

"What the hell is goin' on here?" a handsome guy in black shades and a redhead joined the crowd.

"I know it's a big fucking mind game you're playing with me, whore!" she threw an infuriated forefinger at a baffled Storm. "But you cannot hold me fucking prisoner for long!" she held out the scissors again and threatened everyone with her hardest tone.

"There's no mind game involved in it young lady." the blue man tried again. "we're just trying to help you."

"Oh yeah right," she scoffed with a roll of eyes. "Then why don't you just tell me where my Victor is?"

"He's gone." a straight answer from behind forced her to turn around to look at the man she hadn't expected to see any time soon.

"James..?" a sharp tang of shock and confusion crept into her eyes. This familiar face overshadowed her previous question for a second.

Her reaction made Wolverine rolled his eyes.

 _Gawd, Lady Victor Creed? Really?_

"The Name is Logan, darlin'." he crossed his arms above his chest with a hard expression, trying to look unaffected by her sharp gaze.

The blue guy noticed the sudden change in the meltdown level of human girl. "Please Ms. Sharma, come with me, you shouldn't be running around so hysterically in such a delicate condition."

"D-Delicate condition?" Aks looked back to the blue man, a clear confusion took over her face.

"He...didn't tell you?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh dear." Ororo said in a sympathetic tone.

"Who didn't tell me what?!" she asked sternly.

"Ms. Sharma," the blue furred doctor revealed. "You're pregnant."

"P-P-Pregnant?" Aks felt like someone'd hit her with a brick. _How could it...?_ Everything else simply turned to a blur at that one moment. It was the craziest shit that had ever happened to her. She had no idea what to do. All she desperately needed right now was her Victor to hold her in his large arms.

 _C'mon Vic, where the fuck are you?_

Her bewildered mind made her feet lose their balance and she would've fallen flat to the concrete floor if Logan hadn't surged forward to grab her in his arms. She looked him with lost eyes as he helped her straighten up. Logan could see the effect of the shocking news all over her.

"We're not your enemies, darlin'." he held both of her shoulders and squeezed gently. "You're totally safe here and that blue bub over there, he is trying to help you with your condition. So, you better cooperate with him." he tried his softest tone to calm her down.

His gentle words apparently worked on the stunned girl and she nodded to go back to med-lab. The blue doc held her by her shoulders softly and took her back to lab while Logan signaled the curious bunch of kids to get lost. Before entering the room, she turned around once more and looked at Logan. There was a strange and sad curiosity in those eyes.

"Congratulations Wolvie, you just got yourself the new member of Wolverine Fanclub." Jubilee playfully tapped Logan on shoulder.

"Shut up, firecracker and focus on your class, your students are desperately waiting for you in there." Logan shooed the little chatterbox off and smiled confusedly at the strange gaze from this beautiful human lady who'd just called Sabertooth _her Victor_?

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Well I would be lying if I said I hadn't expected the human girl." Magneto stated, looking at their chained prisoner thrashing behind the unbreakable glass. After X-men left Victor's severely injured body in the wild, the other two survivors of the ferocious battle, Azazel and Mystique shackled their unconscious colossal prize and brought him back to Magneto, like he ordered.

"But like Dr. Rollins'd said the two days before, Creed's the base of all the experimentations. So yes, we definitely liked your surprise, Raven." there was a genuine admiration in Erik's words.

"Well...Creed wasn't my surprise, Erik. His teen girlfriend was." Mystique spoke hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Lehnsherr knitted his brows.

"The little bitch of the Sabertooth, she's already pregnant." she finally revealed.

"What?!" Lehnsherr and Rollins, both shouted in unison.

"Then why have you brought Creed here?! Where is the girl?!" Magneto wasn't in the mood of hearing about another failure from the darned shape-shifter.

"Those goddamn X-jerks took her." she hissed through her clenched jaw. "The Great Charles Xavier wants to save another innocent soul abused by a feral monster like Creed." she snarled sarcastically.

"Well she would definitely be a great asset for the experiments." Rollins finally had something to say. "But however, we at least have Victor Creed. We can use any female with him.

"NO!" Mystique almost screamed, startling both men present in the lab. "I mean to say, the girl is already carrying what we need. All we gotta do now is snatch her out of the damn nest of Professor X." she covered up her dark intentions behind getting the human girl under her thumb very well.

"And how exactly are you going to do that, Mystique?" Lehnsherr cocked an eyebrow.

"We need a strong plan. and as it goes with Creed...we need a strong mind game." she had an evil lopsided smirk, the smirk she only gave when something very evil crept into her brain.

"Did someone say 'a mind game'?" a smirking dark voice entered the lab.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

She could not stop it, she just couldn't. First that fucking Brotherhood's attack, second, Victor's abrupt departure during her unconsciousness(The asshole could at least wait until she woke up), third, the brain shaking 'baby news' and now this fourth, a giant blue wolfman in specs was towering over her to check her blood pressure. How could she stop herself from stealing quick glances at him?

And why the hell was he even blue? His color reminded her of that blue bitch.

 _There's some serious Avatar shit going on with the world._

Hank couldn't help but smirk at the repeated nervous glances. "It seems blue is not one of your favorite colors, Ms. Sharma."

She blushed. "U-Um I'm sorry, I'm just..not so used to have so many...blue people around me every day." she blurted out.

"Well you're going to spend a very long time here with us all, so you'd better get used to it." he replied with an honest smile. "By the way, let me introduce myself properly, I'm Hank-"

"I know who you are." she cut him off. "You're Hank McCoy, the former ambassador of United Nations. I've seen you on tv but I freaked out at you in our first meeting just because of your...colour, it reminds me of that blue bitch." her jaw clenched at the damned mention.

"Mystique. Her name is Mystique." he answered with an amused look.

"Whatever. All I know is that just because of her, my Mate isn't here with me right now." a clear animosity in her words.

Hank knew who this very _Mate_ of hers was. The giant bite mark on her neck was the clear evidence of a feral claim. But how the hell did a sweet innocent looking girl like her ended up with Sabertooth? The young brunette had a lot to explain about her relationship with Creed and the little life inside her.

"So, since when had Creed held you captive there in woods?"

"First of all, he DID NOT hold me captive anywhere." she snapped. "it was _my_ cabin near the woods where we'd been living _together._

"And it was consensual?"

"What the hell, Hank?" she exclaimed in disbelief. "Didn't you just hear me? Of course it was! I know he's a bad repp among other ladies but he certainly did not jump my bones in the first damn night. We spent alotta time together WITHOUT trying to rut with each other first and when we just couldn't control ourselves around each other anymore, we just... _did_ it." a tint of blush crept onto her cheeks with the last of her sentence. Her futile attempt to hide the red of her cheeks confused him.

 _Is she really talking about Victor Creed?_

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"So..," Hank had to clear his throat after her blunt confession. "How long have you two been living together? I mean months."

"For over the last one month."

"What?" a heavy surprise in his narrowed eyes. "Are you sure about that, Ms. Sharma?"

"Yes, definitely and by the way, My name is Akriti but everyone calls me Aks." she smiled briefly. James was right, The blue fur wasn't that bad to talk to. By the way gawd, _James_. She had no idea she was going to meet him in such strange circumstances. It would be better if Victor introduced her to him. After all, we were all going to live together under the same roof for a very long time.

 _And yeah, he's really a runt._

"Oh ok, Aks." Hank's voice broke her out of her train of thought. "So where was I? Uh-yeah, your time with Creed. So just over a month? You're certain about that?"

"Yeah, I am. Why are you acting so surprised?"

"Because young lady, the little thing growing in your stomach is telling some other story."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean to say, according to your reports, the fetus is almost three months old." he couldn't explain it better than this.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Aks was almost ready to jump out of the gurney again."It just can't fucking happen again, ok? Victor came into my life only one month ago and the baby could not be of some other guy because I was a...damn virgin before I met Victor." the last line came out in a whisper.

"Well then," He scratched his forehead. "There's only one possibility. This tiny seed inside you is growing at an incredible speed, something I've never _ever_ seen in any feral pregnancy before. It's definitely going to take the highest class of feral mutancy to another level."

"So...Is that a bad thing?" she asked as her hand stroke her clothed tummy.

"No. I mean, it shouldn't be." he tried to sound sure. "A human pregnant with a feral baby is actually a first in my observation but don't worry, we're all here, to look after you two with our best facilities." he gave her an assuring smile.

 _"Dr. McCoy, please let our new guest rest for a while and you please join us in the urgent staff meeting in my office."_

"Uh-Time to go, dear, the professor's come back from the summit and I need to discuss this valuable piece of information with him and the entire staff. So you just please rest and try to get some sleep."

"Umm, okay." she nodded with a smile.

The furred 'friend' was gone and now she was left alone in the lab with a strange silence. But something was disturbing this silence in a very pleasant way. It was a very low but continuous 'thump-thump' coming from her tummy and the strangest thing, she could feel it twitch against her fingers.

It was a whole new feeling.

"Sorry kiddo," she whispered to her child. "That's not how I'm sure your daddy'd planned it for you but believe me, we'll make everything better before you come out to this world. That's a promise."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"I just don't get why the hell are we even discussing this bullshitty love saga of Creed here right now?" Logan shot up and snapped at the ridiculousness of the situation Hank'd created in the meeting. "Yesterday I was told that the human girl was being kept hostage by Creed in the wild and now, you're sayin' she's some kinda... _brainwashed_ 'Mate' of his and carrying an extraordinary feral child? Seriously, furball?" he scoffed. "If the last time I remember, it was a mutant hating human bastard that animal and his blue bitch's had produced." everyone in the meeting silently agreed with Logan, except for Hank and Xavier who was silent himself, but for some other reasons.

"And you know the reason, Logan." Hank protested. "The feral healing factor always opposes the other mutancy in cohabitation. That's why, the baby always results into a human child, as the conclusion of a battle between two different mutancies but it's totally opposite in mating between a feral and a human. Their union always concludes into a better level of Ferity."

"So, what? It's not gonna change the fact that animal's raped the innocent girl for weeks, brainwashed her into thinking she's his fuckin' 'claimed' Mate and then thrown her on us when he smelled the Cub growing inside her!"

"Really, James? Is that what you think your brother's done to me?" Aks snapped from the door. She doesn't know how, but she could strangely hear a few tit-bits from the heated conversation going on the ground floor. The curiosity got her and she had to come to Charles's office but Logan's harsh statement about Victor's and Her Feral Bond really shook her. She just couldn't believe that Victor'd left her in the care of the people who hated him so much, including his own fucking brother.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Once and for all, my name is LOGAN, kid and for the thousandth time, that animal is NOT my brother!" he hissed through gritted teeth. the human chick was really pissing him off now.

"YES HE IS!" she roared like Creed this time. He's your big fucking brother, James Howlett. The brother who fed you, protected you and-"

"And taught me to fight! Isn't that what that asshole's crammed into that little Stockholm Syndrome struck brain of yers?" he sneered. "Because he yaps the same shit every time when we meet but trust me darlin', anyone who's ever come across Sabertooth will agree on the fact that that giant boyfriend of yers is nothing but a fuckin' bloodthirsty crazy animal who only deserves what I did to him last night."

"W-What did you do to him?" Aks asked with horror-filled eyes. When he flinched to answer, she grabbed his collar.

"Just tell me, Logan, what the fuck did you do to him?!" she roared out loud.

"I slashed his fuckin' throat and left him to fuckin' die in the woods, if that's what you want to hear." he hissed out his confession.

Aks felt like the air'd been punched out of her lungs as his words touched her ears.

 _He slashed my Mate's throat?!_?

"You fucking asshole!" an angry punch hit Logan's jaw unexpectedly. "You tried to kill your own fucking brother, you sick fuck, and here I was thinking he'd gone out there to finish off his enemies and then he'd come back for me. Is that what your good god Charles fucking Xavier orders y'all to do to people who call him for help?!" the tears were streaming down her cheeks with every loud angry word. She didn't let the collar go until Hank surged forward and tried to peel her hands off Logan's shirt.

"How could you...?" she sobbed against Hank's chest.

"Did you say...Victor Creed'd called Charles for his...help?" Logan was totally unable to believe whatever the girl'd just said.

"Yes he did!" she snarled. "He'd told me about Brotherhood yesterday, he said they were after me and he could not put my life at risk in that small shitty cabin, he needed a safe hideout for me until he was done with all those assholes. That's why he contacted Xavier. He was gonna be there on your jet with me during my whole journey to this fucking place!" she dug an angry finger into his chest. "But you ruined EVERYTHING! now he's alone out there, in the fucking grasp of that blue bitch and her minions and it happened just because of a big fucking mistake of yours!"

"Chuck...is it true?" he finally turned to the man he found guilty in the whole mess.

Xavier let out a long breath. Time to reveal the truth...

"Yes, it is."

A heavy shock crept onto the face of each and every single person standing in the office at the moment.

Logan just closed his eyes and let out a sharp breath through his hardened jaw. "And why the hell did you not tell me that before?"

"Because I knew you would never be ready to help your biggest foe and his _Mate_ in such a troubled state of their lives. We're all aware of the year old animosity between you and Victor, and after what happened in Kinnaur, you'd undoubtedly never agree to let the feral couple in to live with all of us under the same roof. That's the reason why I had to tell a pathetic lie that Victor was keeping a girl with him against her will but Ms. Sharma," he shifted his apologetic gaze to the emotionally devastated human girl.

"I seriously had no idea Logan would do something like that. I'm truly sorry from my team."

"Sorry..?" she had a hopeless scoff. "I've lost my Mate and the father of my unborn child just because of this man of yours," she pointed a hateful finger at Logan. "And all you have to say is a fucking sorry?"

"Look dear, i-"

"No!" she held out a hand with pure viciousness in her voice. "No more lies, _please_! Victor'd considered this place safe for his Mate and his child but he was completely wrong and as a punishment to trust you guys, he's out there, bearing all kinda tortures from that fucking Brotherhood! But I cannot just sit here and do nothing to save him. That's why," she wiped off her tears and crossed her arms over her chest.

" I'm going out there myself to find my Mate!" after that heated exchange of words, the human girl just spun around and stomped out of the room.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **I really missed my Victor in this one, did you?**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: I Need You

**Chapter Seventeen: I Need You**

 **Hey guys, back again with another chap. Here I'm trying to connect the comic Sabertooth to movieversal Victor Creed. It's also going to explain the origin of great animosity between Sabertooth and Wolverine. Let me know if I left out any facts.**

 **And yeah, the 'Psi-Borg' guy down there is an actual character from Marvels.**

 **No more yapping, just enjoy...**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Ms. Sharma _please_ , calm down and listen to me." Xavier pleaded with the enraged young woman.

"Why?! What the hell should I even listen to you, Charles? What's there left to listen? Aren't your favorite pet Wolverine's actions enough to show that this mansion has no damn place for a crazy brute like Creed and his Mate?!" the anger oozed off every word coming out of her mouth.

"I know what Logan did was highly unacceptable but you've got to understand my dear, it was just a great misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding..?" she wanted to laugh out loud on the hopeless excuse. "Victor was trying to _save_ our baby, Charles. He did all of this just to keep me and his baby safe but just because of one fucking 'misunderstanding' of that _runt_ , he's not where he was supposed to be right now, with his family. He's trapped in some goddamn underground hideout of that blue bitch, and I NEED to bring him back, whether you and your people help me in it or not!" she spun for the door with an unbreakable determination.

"Do you love him?" a smirking question from the bald old man halted her feet.

She gritted her teeth over her shoulder. "Stay the fuck out of my head Charles."

"I don't need to enter your mind to read your feelings for Victor. I can already see that you do."

"What If I do..?" she crossed her arms. "You're gonna play with my damn head and wipe Victor out of my mind forever, so you can force me to stay here, with your bunch of minions?"

"But why would I do that...when I'm glad to see that Victor's finally found himself a perfect Mate who helps him maintain his control over his _other_ personality? Last time it was-"

"I know who it was last time." she snapped.

"Victor told you about...Holly?" now that was surprising, even to professor X.

"Not everything. Just her name and that she was killed in a battle against some anti-mutant shit." her voice slightly calmer again.

"Then I think you need to know everything about her before you go out to find your _Mate_." Xavier played his last card.

"DON'T, waste my time, Charles." she hissed.

"No, I'm not. You've already made yourself clear that you do not trust my help anymore and I promise you, I will not stop you from leaving after I tell you the reason behind how Holly's tragic deathdeath that'd once turned Victor Creed into a blood thirsty animal named Sabertooth."

This one shocked Aks. "l-It's connected to Holly?"

"And Logan, also. Trust me dear, this year old animosity between the feral brothers was born with the death of that beautiful and brave woman."

Aks let out a sharp breath as she glared at the man in wheelchair again."Tell me, and make it quick."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Wakey Wakey handsome." The anil shape-shifter entered the glass cell with an evil smirk.

"Still wearin' that shitty smirk?" Victor lifted his tired eyes up to glare at the scaly blue witch.

"You saved her once doesn't mean she's off the list." Mystique's eyes roamed over his half-naked chiseled chest appreciatively.

"Stay away from her, blue bitch!" Victor snarled, trying to pounce at the anil Cruella De Vil but the unbreakable shackles clenched around his wrists stopped him.

"Oh c'mon 'Tooth," she seductively sauntered over and ran a manicured forefinger across his cheek. "Did you really think I'm gonna let the little bitch go that easy after knowing...she's carrying our little prize in her oven." she whispered in his ear.

"And ya can never get your filthy hands on that 'Prize'." Victor smirked.

She trailed her lips along his clenched jaw and stopped right above his dry ones. "Tell me something Vic," she whispered, featherily brushing her lips over his.

"What If she ended up like me? With another _Gray_ in her lap. Then what? You abandon 'em both after that?"

"NO!" His wild roar made her flinch back. "Mutant or human, you know I'd never deny my Cub but ya...ya kept everything a fuckin' secret from me, because you thought a dumb animal like me could never be a good father until yer fuckin' secret knocked at my door one day and set my house on fire after killing my therapist!"

"And the history might be repeating itself soon." she stated with a vicious smirk.

"No, it won't." Creed bared a canined grin. "Ya know why, because I've heard that little life and smelled it on my Mate. It's felt familiar since day one and now I know why. Because I've smelled MYSELF on her! ME and MY ANIMAL, we both are inside her!"

"You seem so sure about that, huh?" she crossed her hands above her naked rack. "Then I should certainly go after the teen queen, right?" she winked at him.

"And how exactly.. are you going to do that, shifter? By invading Charles' mansion with your remaining beaten up army?" another smirking taunt from Creed.

"Aww do you still trust Xavier to protect your precious Mate in that freak house after whatever his favorite minion you call your fucking brother had done to you the night before?" she taunted back.

"I'm sure the little asshole had a big reason behind that, but that doesn't give ya a fuckin' chance to play yer dirty mind games on me."

"Oh trust me 'Tooth," As the biggest taunt, she shifted into the body Victor believed was going to be the death of him one day. His _Snowcat_. His _Aks_.

"The mind games haven't even gotten started yet but they will soon, as that man enters the room." her smirk widened as a mysterious man in black stepped in.

"Hello Creed, remember me?"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"It all started 19 years ago." Charles sat in his chair without anybody's help and recalled Victor's dark past he'd seen so closely over the years.

"When Logan and Victor reunited four years after the Weapon X program failure in Washington, DC. Logan had lost his memory and the only person in the world who knew who he was was devastated to see his little brother in such a hopeless condition. He tried a lot to make him reminisce everything but no use. Finally giving up, they both turned their focus to the bigger problem in front of them, the anti-mutant forces within the government, And that was where they met Holly Bright aka _Holo_."

"Holo?"

"Yes. Holo. The young lady earned the unique name due to her ability to produce marvelous holograms on a level which fooled most human senses. To save the mutants of streets from getting experimented on by some powerful laboratories under government's nose, they formed a team of rebel mutants. Meanwhile, Logan and Victor, both developed feelings for Holly but she chose Creed's reckless but passionate attitude over Logan's calm one, something Logan never approved internally. Soon Holly was pregnant with twins. By now, Victor was tired of this futile war against the officials. He needed to protect his family from all those forces but Holly had already decided to help Logan finish what they'd started. In the final conflict, a grotesquely malformed mutant named _Virus_ , took over Creed's brain and forced his animalistic side to burst out...to attack his own Mate."

Xavier momentarily paused and looked at Aks. A couple of tears were twinkling her big bright eyes.

"Her wounds were too deep and her blood was smeared over Victor's hands. His eyes widened in great horror as he came back to himself and saw Holly's severely injured state . He tried to get her to a hospital, but there was no use. She was counting her last breaths but before she passed away, she used her power and created a beautiful hologram to show Victor a wonderful life where she'd been saved by him and then they were living a happy married life with their twin children, Jacob and Olivia.

But the illusion finally broke and Victor found themselves on the roadside again, after living a momentary but beautiful life they could have together.

 _"the good life I've just shown you...It's as real as you make it."_

Those were her final words. Holding her lifeless body in his arms, Victor cried out in grief and rage. Her tragic death drove him insane. He blamed Logan and his crusade for his great loss and made the other man a vengeful promise.

 _"If you ever find anything or...anybody that makes your life worth living, I'll be there."_

It was Sabertooth's first step towards taking over Victor Creed so powerfully and he fulfilled his promise. One year later, on Logan's birthday, the day Logan didn't remembered but Victor did.

He tracked Logan down in a small village of Alberta, Canada where he was living with a widow and her little son. He arrived when Logan wasn't at home. All that pent-up pain and grudge spurred Sabertooth on to take control of Creed's body and what happened next was no less than a nightmare for Logan."

She wiped the salted drops away as she stood up and prepared herself to hear the horrifying truth. "What did he do to them?"

"The sterile body of the innocent woman was lying on the floor, covered in the pool of her own blood. The child was spared, hidden under the table, shivering like a dry leaf as Sabertooth forced the little boy to helplessly watch her mother's throat get slit by his index claw. The horrific sight jounced Logan to his very core. The innocent woman hadn't done anything wrong to that monster but still, she paid for a hostility he'd held against Logan.

Now all Wolverine wanted was just retribution. He headed out of the house, looking for his revenge on Victor with a Muramasa blade he'd been given by a mysterious stranger. They both fought a ferocious battle and soon managing to gain control over an insane Sabertooth, Wolverine drove the ancient sword through his stomach. Before dying a painful death, a hysterically laughing Sabertooth whispered something in his brother's ear.

 _"Quad sum eris."_

"What does that mean?" Aks asked, trying hard to trap her further tears behind the eyelids.

"It means 'I am what you will be' in Latin. Those were apparently the last words of Victor Creed to Logan before the younger feral walked away, leaving Victor's lifeless frame in the snow to rot.

"Then...how did he...?" her eyes filled with heavy curiosity.

"You my dear, have spent a very short period of time with Victor Creed and anyone who's known him for years, will undoubtedly say that Sabertooth is too hard to kill. Nobody knows how, but he survived that ancient iron and was caught by a secret underground mutant experimenting Laboratory shortly after that where some specific enhancements were forced into him and furthermore, his memories were manipulated by a psychic mutant named Aldo Ferro, also known as Psi-Borg. He continuously overwhelmed Creed with a strong psychic illusion of a toothed tree that consumed Victor and forced his brain to surrender to his animalistic side forever and that was when Sabertooth took over Victor Creed, in his worst way."

"H-His worst way?" Aks narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. Victor's unique mutancy developed a totally different appearance for Sabertooth, in which he obtained a wild blonde mane, coarse white facial hair and soullessly pitch-dark eyes. And it wasn't just the appearance. After escaping the lab, Sabertooth'd accepted his constant bloodlust freely now. Brutal murders, deadbodies of raped women and his annual appearance on Logan's birthday. Everything had become a prey in Sabertooth's eyes and it stayed that way for years until 15 years ago, when he joined Magneto's Brotherhood and in his first mission, he was sent to kidnap a girl named Anna Marie but to his biggest surprise, the girl was being protected by his own younger brother, Logan who could never recognize Victor Creed hidden behind his new appearance.

This animosity was dragged to Liberty Island attack. Our team captured Sabertooth after he was thrown off the statue into icy waters of bay. Logan was unconscious for the next couple of days. Sabertooth was highly uncontrollable during our sessions but I still tried to help him by entering his mind and composing all the overwhelming memories from his past. It helped us calm his animal down and pull out the real owner of the body, Victor Creed. His memories revealed his relationship with Logan. I suggested him to stay in the mansion so we could help him control his constant urge for bloodshed but he said that James needed this place more than he did. He wished to be released and in spite of all the protestations of my team, I decided to let him go, but only on one condition- There'll be no more bloodshed of the innocent and dead raped women on his head.

He promised me and seriously looked for telepathic help to control his bloodlust. He found the help as Birdy, a telepathic mutant who helped him keep his urges in check by providing a strong psychic blast that satiated his impulses and numbed the pain of his suppressed memories. Victor called it 'The Glow'." Xavier sighed and walked over to the open window of his office.

"But things couldn't stay fine for long. One day a young human named Graydon and his men ambushed Victor and Birdy and killed Birdy before burning down their house. Another horrific memory was added to Victor's past. When the bloodlust started taking over Creed again, I sent Shield's psychiatric help for him and finally after 3 years, Victor learned to control his homicidal urges and came back to his real appearance, as he looks today." Xavier finished the sentence with a genuine smile, looking out the window.

"Who could think there was so much pain hidden behind that hard face?" Xavier turned his surprised gaze back to the young human woman.

"What? Did you think I was gonna hate him for having such a horrific past? Sorry, but I can't." she stood up and sauntered over to him. "When I decided to become Victor's Mate, I accepted both, Victor and Sabertooth together. To me, they both complete each other, make each other strong. I cannot hate his _other_ side for something that'd happened when I wasn't even born."

The smile on Xavier's lips widened at the brave opinion of this beautiful and sassy young lady. "I never expected such a touching point of view about Victor Creed from a human. Even after going through everything Victor's past has made you so far, you're still going to fight his enemies to save him, it's really respectable but dear, you've got to understand, you cannot do this alone. The people you're going against hold powers and influence beyond your imagination. You need a strong support behind you and me and my X-men'll be glad to give you that."

"You and your X-men, huh?" she taunted. "If the last night I remember, it was one of _your_ goddamn X-men who slashed my Mate's throat!" she hissed.

"I know you're furious with Logan for his hasty and irresponsible decision and you have every right to be but trust me child, Logan isn't a bad man and if you give him a chance, he could be a great help in your quest for Victor and it's only _you_ who can convince him to help you. Victor's last Mate'd become the reason of the year old hatred between them both but now YOU can end this war, all you have to do is just get him ready to do it." he said, looking down at Logan sitting on the bench in lawn with a regretful look on his face.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Thought you were leaving." he muttered, without turning his 'almost sorry' eyes to her.

"You knew that Xavier wouldn't let me, didn't you?" she sat next to him, looking straight.

"Still wanna kick my ass for the last night?"

"Hell yeah." he glared at her. "But would love to it with my Mate when he comes back."

"God, really?" he gave a disbelieving laugh. "How the hell did such a pretty spitfire end up with that grumpy cat?" now it was her turn to glare.

"No offense darlin', but an asshole like him sure as hell don't deserve a good girl like ya."

"But good gals always fall for the bad guys right?" a short smirk played on her lips. "And in my case, it's a bad feral."

"C'mon kid," His tone abruptly turned serious. "You're wasting your time on a guy who didn't even let you know you were carrying his damn Cub? You fell for the wrong bub from every point of view."

"You can make me understand that but how are you gonna make the little life growing inside of me? Don't you think it deserves to have its father in all the pictures of his future childhood?"

"Y-Yes, it does but.." he groaned and looked away. "Why are you even tellin' me all this?"

"Because I need to bring its daddy back before it comes back to this fuckin' world and...I need you in that."

"Me?"

"Yes. You. You're the biggest kickass of Charles's army and only someone like you can rip that blue bitch's place apart and snatch my Mate out of her grasp. If not for Victor, not for me, then please.." She got a lump in her throat as she bored her pleading brown eyes into his deep amber ones. "Please, do it for my baby."

Logan tried to steal his eyes from her requesting gaze but just couldn't. "Are you kiddin' me with those eyes, kid?" he groans with a soft roll of eyes.

"Urghhh fine! I'll get that asshole back for ya." he threw his hands through the air in defeat, bringing a genuine smile to her lips. "But just this once and JUST for the little bub or girl."

She grinned. "I know." they both fell silent after that and shifted their sights to a bunch of kids playing before them.

"By the way, that punch," he almost chuckled. "Was pretty hard, didn't expect that from a pregnant chick." he blurted out.

She blushed softly. "Sorry, lost my cool for a minute there." she looked away and smirked. "Victor'd told me about the whole Adamantium shit, but also said your jaw'd been as brittle as fruity pebbles since childhood."

"Fruity pebbles, huh? I'll tell him who's fruity pebbles next time." His grumble made her chuckle.

"So what else did the giant asshole tell ya about me or...my childhood with him?

"You really wanna know?" she had a mischievous smile.

"Well, yeah."

"So let's start with your hair."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **It was my try to connect the comic Creed to the movie Creed. Hope it wasn't that bad.**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The Trap

**Chapter Eighteen: The Trap**

 **Yoohoo peeps, back again with another chap, don't wanna spoil the suspense already, find it out yourself ;-}**

 **And one more thing, there are actually two characters in Marvels who share the same name- Psi-Borg. One is Aldo Ferro from X-men and the other is Fionna Wyman from SHIELD but here I'm unifying both characters. Why? Read and find it out yourself ;-}**

 **Emily- Thanks for such a lovely review, it's the best compliment my story's gotten so far :-}**

 **No more yapping, just enjoy...**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

It'd been a week since Aks stepped into the X mansion. Charles Xavier was trying his best to track Victor's location but apparently, there was some kinda strong psychic block on Victor's mind, preventing Xavier from connecting to it. It was a little bit disappointing for Aks but she still trusted the most powerful telepath in the world to find her Mate. At least that's what she could ask for from Santa on this Christmas which was barely 15 days away.

On the other hand, the entire mansion was now occupied looking after the new guest and the _other_ new guest growing inside of her with their best efforts. In spite of their copious hatred toward Victor Sabertooth Creed, from her daily nutritional needs( mostly rare bacon and chicken) to her regular check up, Ororo, Hank and a totally unexpected helper, Logan, they were all taking care of the pregnant lady like a big happy ass family. Especially Logan, who'd taken the title of 'Uncle James' way too seriously and almost become a goddamned mother hen to 'I-Still-Don't-Believe-You-Are-My' brother''s Mate. Maybe because Aks'd told him so many things about his past and childhood memories with Victor and now he'd also started feeling a connection between them both but still, nobody'd expected this from Mr. Rough and Tough and was damned glad with it, except for a red headed Devil in Prada and a pretty southern girl with a couple of white stripes in her dark brown hair. They both smelled a little _jealous_ whenever Logan was around Aks.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Hold on sec, _smelled?_ What the hell is wrong with her?!

 _"Get up Snowcat, come to me."_

"Oh Victor..."

 _"Come to me, don't let them stop ya."_

"I'm coming Victor, I'm coming..."

"-okay I call you later." Logan cut the call hastily as his eyes caught Aks going out of the mansion in the middle of the night. His eyebrows drew close together. _Where the hell is she goin'?_

He approached behind her promptly and put his hand on her shoulder to make her turn around but suddenly hissed in a sharp pain.

"What the hell, Aks?!" he snarled as he tried to avoid attack after attack from the knife Aks was crazily waving through the air like a possessed woman. Her eyes'd rolled into the back of her head and her lips were continuously mumbling something about Victor.

"Aks! What're you doing?!" Logan snatched the knife from her and tossed it away and tried to drag her back to the mansion.

"Let me go! My Victor's calling me!" she shouted and tried to peel Logan's arms away from her waist.

"Chuck, 'Ro, everybody come out!" Logan screamed for help, tightening his hold around her waist.

Everyone hurried outside. "Oh my god, what happened to her, Logan?!" Professor asked with broadened eyes, signaling him to pull her down to the floor. They all tried to hold her struggling body still.

"I-I don't know, she was sneakin' out and when i tried to stop her, s-she just attacked me!"

"Let me go! I wanna go to my Victor, he's calling me!" She was hissing Victor's name repeatedly, clawing and kicking at everyone to break out of their holds on her body.

"Looks like a psychic attack." Jean said worriedly.

"Let me connect to the link." Xavier placed his hand over Aks's forehead and closed his eyes. The telepathic attack seemed too strong, even for Xavier. His brain was struggling hard to break the connection and suddenly, everything went silent. Her fighting frame went limp in just a second.

"What the hell?" Bobby shouted.

Professor opened his tired eyes. "Logan, pick Aks up and take her back to her room and Jean, Scott, meet me in my office, I think we've found Victor's location."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Mornin', beautiful." it was Logan's smiling face in front of Aks's tired half lidded eyes.

"Mornin', what're you doing in my room at this time and gawd, why the hell is my head pounding like someone's hit it with a hammer?"

"Because last night you were under some kinda psychic attack from Brotherhood." Logan chose his words carefully, not wanting to scare her much.

"What?! But-"

"And not just that, you attacked Logan with a fucking knife too." Rogue's bitter tone came from behind.

"Oh my god!" she sat up quickly and covered her mouth with both hands. "James, i'm-"

"Shhh...it's ok, darlin'." he shot up and grabbed her nervous shoulders. "Look, I'm absolutely fine as you can see that, Marie." Logan turned his neck and glared at the Southern Belle. Marie was totally surprised to see Logan use her real name before a stranger. He'd never done it before.

"I-I'm really sorry, James, I...I really don't remember anything from the last night."

"Like I said, it's okay, really." a comforting smile from Logan assured her. "And for the best part, the whole attack thing revealed Victor's whereabouts."

"What, really?" her eyes glinted with pure joy as a wide grin spread on her lips. "Then what the hell are we doing here? C'mon, let's-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, put a goddamn break there, kid." he grinned at her rashness. "Chuck's already planned everything. Our team's going to raid their damn cave tonight. I was dying to kick some BH asses but Chuck said no because of that damn buckethead." he growled.

"Buckethead?"

"Yeah. Magneto. He's the leader of the Brotherhood and can control any kinda metal in the world." he growled, looking at his knuckles.

"Oh." she gave an understanding nod.

He smiled with a great confidence. "Don't worry kid, we'll bring him back."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"The sun has touched the roof, professor...when do you think they're coming back?" Aks asked, agitated. The entire night'd passed but the team wasn't back yet. Hank and professor tried a lot to contact 'em but it was no use.

"What the hell are we waitin' for, Chuck?! Can't ya just see? They are in grave danger, Let me take the remaining team and save 'em!" Wolverine growled.

"No, Logan. I cannot put another member at stake when I know what Magneto can do to the metal inside you. Besides, Jean, Scott, Ororo, they're all highly capable of handling these kinds of missions."

"But-" Logan's ears twitched to something outside. "The Blackbird's back, c'mon let's go!" Everyone ran for the lawn.

The black Jet landed on the spacious mowed surface but to their biggest shock, it wasn't their team who stepped out of it this time.

"Hello, Charles." a familiar voice addressed professor X.

"Where're my people, Psylocke?" Charles asked sternly.

"Oh they're just fine and enjoying their lovely stay at Brotherhood's luxurious mansion." Psylocke simpered evilly.

"Say yes just once Chuck, my claws are itchin' to rip a purple bitch to fuckin' shreds." Wolverine snarled as six shining adamantium blades snikted out of his knuckles.

"Holy shit!" Aks muttered under her breath as she saw nine inch long knives come out of her Bro-In-Law's knuckles.

 _And they think Victor's claws are scary._

"Oh trust me handsome, you wouldn't do that if you want your precious friends and...brother back in one piece.

"What does Erik want in return, Elizabeth?" Charles came straight to the point.

"Erik. Wants. _Her_." she pointed directly towards a baffled Aks.

"Me?" the second shock of the day for the human girl.

"Yes. You in return of Charles' s precious X-men."

"She's not going _anywhere!_ " Logan snarled, pushing Aks behind his back.

"Who are you to decide that, when I am asking _her_?" she had an evil lopsided smirk. "What say human? Don't you wanna see your 'Mate' again?"

"Victor..?" Aks's anger faded at once as she heard her Mate's mention from the mouth of that purple witch.

"Yes. Stay with them and you'll never see your boyfriend again or...come with us and live with him forever."

"It's not going to happen, Elizabeth." Xavier stated firmly.

"Don't be so hasty, Charles. Take your time. After all, it's about your X-Geeks too. You have the entire day to decide and you know where to find us tonight." she finished the sentence with another wicked smirk before getting back into _their_ jet.

"I'm telling you, Chuck, it's a big fuckin' trap that's been set just to get to Aks!" Logan howled at Xavier.

"Logan's right." Hank agreed. "The sudden mental attack on Aks last night, it was all a big scheme to force us to send our team there and capture them so they could demand Aks in ransom."

Xavier looked at a perplexed Aks who hadn't said a damned single word since Psylocke announced her leader's demand on their ground. "But the question is...why they want Ms. Sharma in exchange."

"Because she has something Magneto desperately needs." A familiar veteran voice from behind made them turn their necks around.

Ladies and gentlemen, it's the great Nick Fury.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Hey bub, no time no see, where's that sexy redhead and Captain Stars and Stripes?" Logan greeted Fury with his typical 'Logan scowl'.

"On a mission." Fury gave a smirking greeting. "And hello, Charles." Xavier flashed a welcoming smile.

"The Office looks damn empty today." he ran his eyes around before fixing them at the pretty young woman with a small baby bump standing next to Logan.

"So this is the 'frail' one of my best men fell for, huh? Gotta say," he eyed her up and down. "she is _really_ something a man can set the whole world on fire for." Logan rolled his eyes.

She had to clear her throat with a slight hint of a blush. "Well, okayyy? Logan..who's he?"

"What? Victor didn't tell you about me?"

"No. Actually there're alotta things he didn't tell me." her jaw tightened a little.

"Oh too bad. So, let me introduce myself to the beautiful lady, I'm Colonel Nicholas Joseph 'Nick' Fury, former CIA agent and currently the director of the global espionage agency, SHIELD." he unexpectedly Aks's hand, brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. "At your service."

Now it was Logan's jaw's turn to tighten.

"Cut the sweet shit Nick, and tell us what you were saying about Magneto earlier."

"Oh yes, Magneto. As y'all know that Lehnsherr's recently failed mission was going to use the feral baby we'd saved in India to create an invincible feral army and for your knowledge, the kid's happily settled with his mother in Jakarta now." Fury gave Charles an assuring smile.

"But it seems he hasn't given up on his dream yet. A few weeks ago, our secret sources've found out that Brotherhood's obtained the unique feral DNA from a lab tech in India and they're secretly working on their project again. The abduction of 3 feral females a month ago confirmed the news but looks like the experiments didn't go very well with 'em and before we could raid their hideout, 'the Creed abduction' happened that actually popped out of nowhere. But it isn't as simple as it looks and their ransom as Ms. Sharma confirmed it. They need-"

"Victor and Aks's baby for the experiments." Hanks cut him off. "So they can fuse its DNA with the other unique DNA and get themselves the exact but stronger replica of the other feral child."

"Couldn't explain better than that." Fury agreed.

"Oh my god!" Xavier shook his head in disbelief.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"T-They wanna use my baby in e-experiments..?" a surge of fear shook Aks to her core. "H-How could they.." a couple of stinging tears choked her further words.

"No they can't, ya hear me, Aks?" Logan grabbed her shoulders and tried to calm her down. "We're all here to protect your Cub from those assholes, they can't hurt either of ya."

"But they'll hurt Victor and your friends if I don't go to them."

"She's right." Fury agreed. "They have Xavier's best soldiers."

"Are you kidding me, one eye?!" Logan howled while Hank and John bit back a laugh because this title was used for Scott until yesterday. "SHIELD is the best army in itself in the world, why don't yer Avengers and I just go and tear their fuckin' rabbit hole apart?"

"Sorry Logan, but I cannot allow my men get into a battle when a manipulator is around."

"Manipulator?"

"Yeah. Aldo Ferro aka Psi-Borg, the name rang any bells, Charles?" Fury asked with a mysterious smirk.

Aks and Professor looked at each other in shock as they heard the name.

"Yes, I do remember the name. He was a notorious psychic criminal with a dangerous ability to manipulate people's minds and plant false memories and visions in their brains. As far as I remember, He was working with SHIELD until he turned to a secret mutant experimenting lab 18 years ago but your people'd captured him shortly after raiding the lab right?"

"Yes we had. And he'd been in our custody all these years, until one week ago."

"What do you mean by that, Mr. Fury?" Hank asked with knitted eyebrows.

Fury sighed and scratched his forehead. "Mystique hacked our underground cell's computers and pulled him out."

"What the hell?! How the hell did yer people let that happen Fury?!" Logan snarled.

"Trust me Logan, we're also as shocked as you are and I'm sure the blue witch's gonna use him for their 'feral army, mission, as she did, last night."

"But how does it not allow Avengers to fight against those fuckers?" Logan demanded.

"Oh c'mon, Logey," Logan's nostrils flared at the crappy nickname. "Maybe you're forgetting what a manipulator'd done to Hulk's brain last year."

"Yeah, who can forget that? His rampage and then an ass whooping fight between him and Ironman'd gotten 1 freaking billion views on YouTube." Pyro exclaimed with a flick of his old lighter.

"Just shut up, John boy." Logan hissed.

"Well the boy is right. Though Hulk isn't in the team anymore but I cannot let the scary history repeat itself with any other soldier of mine."

"So you're here just to inform about your goddamn people's failure?" Logan crossed his arms with a solid glare.

"Hey, Nick Fury never does anything without a reason." he had a 'smartass' simper this time. "My best trained commandos are waiting outside. They'll be your army in your battle against Brotherhood. All you team gotta do is take Aks as-"

"I think I already made myself clear on that Aks is NOT going there." Logan had a firm determination in his words.

"I am." Aks finally broke the silence.

"What? Aks, No! You don't need to-"

"Please try to understand Logan, it's just not about Victor anymore, I cannot put so many lives in danger because of me."

"But darlin'-"

"Those people out there will protect me, James." she gave a weak assuring smile.

"If it's about Aks's safety, I'll go with her too." he wrapped his hand around her shoulders.

"But James-"

"No you're not going there without me and that's final."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Just a flight away from daddy." Aks whispered to her baby, caressing her covered tummy in the mirror of her dressing table. She rewound her past two life-changing months in her mind. Victor's invasion into her life, Arclight's attack, she falling for him, Mystique's ambush, _the baby news_ and now this. Her life's been a goddamn roller coaster ride for the past 60 fuckin' days, a ride she's being forced to enjoy with a little baby bump. She adjusted the skin-tight leather outfit around her stomach.

"Don't try to hide it kid, it's the best part of a woman's body." Logan said amusedly from the door.

"Oh hey, I'm just almost ready." she said with a soft blush.

"No, yer not." Logan walked in and put a small bracelet like device on her palm.

"What is it?"

"It's a magnetic waves resisting device, or something like that, as Fury said." he grumbled and wrapped it around her wrist. "It's going to create some kinda anti-magnetic circle around you when ya press this button. It's for the protection from Magneto."

"Oh okay and thanks for everything James, you've already done a lot for me and now-"

"Hey," Logan placed a forefinger beneath her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. "I've promised ya to get him back for your Cub. You're the first good deed that asshole has done in this century and I ain't gonna let it get wasted by anyone, got it?"

She nodded with a short smile.

 _"Logan, Aks, the jet is waiting outside."_

"The jet is ready, c'mon let's go."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Oh my, I didn't know Hank was also coming." a surprised smile touched Aks's lips.

"What did you think, young lady? The blue Beast's all about med lab and stethoscope? I can put up a great fight whenever my team needs me, my dear." Hank grinned.

"Two blues against each other on the battlefield, now that's something I'd even pay for to watch." Aks grinned back.

"Not two, but three." a mysterious voice from behind almost gave Aks a damned heart attack when it teleported among them out of the 'blue'.

Aks eyed the anil teleporter up and down with a dumbfounded look on her face. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler" he crossed his legs and knelt with a graceful swipe of his hand. "At your service." Rogue rolled her eyes. She hated to stay at mansion during such serious missions but the school needed to be protected too that's why, she and pietro had to stay back.

"Talk time is over, blue tail," Logan shoved a new cigar into his mouth as he cracked his neck. "Time for kickin' some BH asses."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **The Main Event timeee! Wait For the next chap;-}**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The War

**Chapter Nineteen: The War**

 **it's Show Time babyyy!**

 **Oh I'd been dying to use that line since day one :D! As y'all know, the story's finally come to its end but how can I let it end without an ass-whooping action packed chap ;-}? So here's your hardcore 'Brotherhood vs X-men' action, live from the battlefield!**

 **And yesss, just like my second chapter, I've chosen an interesting title in bolds for every situation here.**

 **No more yapping, just enjoy...**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

"I knew you'd take the wisest decision and fetch our little 'prize' to us, Wolverine." Lehnsherr had a content smirk on his lips.

The atmosphere was filled with overwhelming animosity. The Brotherhood standing on their ground outside an old rusty building, all prepared to take down Charles Xavier's soldiers who are standing high with 'the ransom' Magneto's demanded for. The air was filled with a strange silence that ladies and gentlemen, was the calm before the storm.

Logan sucked in the last of his cigar and spoke stiffly. "Let's just cut the crap buckethead, and come straight to the deal, if ya want the girl, bring our people and Creed out here first."

"Oh so eager for a big family reunion, aren't you?" Erik scoffed and signaled Mystique to bring 'the hostages' up.

Mystique got down on one knee and pressed a hidden button on the ground. Suddenly, a couple of gigantic rectangular boxes came to the surface from their underground facility. With a simple click, they opened and revealed the faces Logan's army was here for.

"Victor.." Aks's breath caught in her throat as she saw her Mate drugged and chained like an animal. They had to dragged him out of box because apparently, he had no strength left in him even to walk on his own feet.

"You send the girl, we send your friends." the shape-shifter commanded.

Logan gave an agreeing nod before turning to Aks and taking his lips close to her ear. "You know what to do darlin', just one hint and we'll take care of everything, got it?" Aks nodded and shifted her eyes back to her half-unconscious Mate on the ground.

She let out a sharp breath and advanced toward Creed. From the hostile sides, all the kidnapped X-Members- Jean, Scott, Ororo, Bobby and Kitty were released. They all wobbled toward Logan like a bunch of zombies. Aks met 'em in half way. She assured Ororo with a brief smile that Logan had everything under control. Her steps quickened as she closed half of the distance between her and her Victor.

 **THE SHOCK**

She fell to her knees. "V-Victor, please...open your eyes.." she cupped Victor's paled face as she wrapped her arms around his bulk body. Victor opened his eyes and looked at her teary-eyed beautiful face.

"F-Frail?" a throaty whisper came out of his lips.

"Yes, I'm here, I'm right here Vic!" she smiled widely as she heard her Mate's favorite 'nickname' for her from his mouth. She pressed her head against his and softly kissed him on the lips.

After the blissful moment, suddenly she realized what she had to do next, according to Logan's plan.

"Listen to me Vic," she whispered against Victor's lips. "James has a plan. I have a device on my wrist that's gonna make a protective anti-magnetic circle around us against Magneto's powers as I press this button. And after Kurt teleports us back to Jet, James and Fury's commandos who've surrounded this place are gonna take care of everything, okay?" Victor shakily gave a silent nod to her plan but just as her hand reached over to press the button-

"What's the hurry, frail?" Victor asked with an evil smirk as the deep amber gaze turned into the pair of those soullessly pitch-black ones and his grasp covered the button she was about to press for creating the defensive orb around them both.

Logan and Aks, both gasped in shock.

"Here's the bitch you've been dyin' to do all the testing shit on, Mags." Sabertooth shot up and yanked a flabbergasted Aks back to her feet. "Do whatever the hell ya want with her." Magneto snickered at the grand change in the game.

Aks struggled to wrench out of his grip. "Victor, what're you doin'?! I'm your Mate, damn it!"

"Just shut up, frail!" he bellowed in her face. "Sabertooth doesn't do mates with fuckin' humans!" he tightened his claws around her with the last of his nasty line.

"Bring her down to the lab Victor, the procedure needs to be done right now." Lehnsherr instructed.

"Okay, boss." Victor simpered wickedly and picked up a struggling Aks in his arms forcefully. They all spun to an automated door on the floor that slid open to reveal a set of underground stairs.

"James! Help me!" Aks screamed over her shoulder to a stunned and visibly pissed off Logan and screamed for help.

"Even that runt can't save ya tonight, little girl." Sabertooth had a sinister laugh on his lips as he clenched his massive arms around her fighting frame and followed Magneto down.

 **FRIENDS VS FRIENDS**

"Fuckin' hell! They've fucked with Victor's brain, Aks needs us there guys, c'mon let's go!" Logan snarled and took a stormy step forward but _what the fuck?!_ Before Logan could save Aks from the talons of her own Mate, all of a damn sudden, Jean lifted a car up high in the air and dropped it down at an unprepared Logan from behind, flattening his bloody frame on the ground.

"Goin' somewhere?" Jean simpered evilly with that pitch-dark glare of the Phoenix force. Every single lifeless thing lying on the ground started shaking and all the old cars levitated high at least seven feet above the ground. With a simple blink of Jean's eyes, everything thudded back to the ground, creating a massive cosmic fire through the atmosphere.

Hank and John ran to help Logan but Bobby halted John's way by creating giant walls of ice and Scott started shooting his deadly laser beams at Hank.

"Kurt, go save Aks!" Logan commanded Nightcrawler as he shot back up and turned to face Jean.

Nightcrawler spun to teleport but Kitty, who was lying on the ground till now, pretending to be unconscious, grabbed his ankle and phased it into the ground.

"What the hell, kitty?! Get me out of here!" Kurt shouted at her, struggling to pull himself out of the ground.

On the other hand, Fury's commandos were watching the entire chaos from the shades they were hidden in.

"Let's go boys, Wolverine needs us!" the commander signaled his men to come out of the shades and strike from all sides but before they could do so, a smirking Storm lifted herself high in the sky and called out all the black thundering clouds of the dark night and began assaulting the soldiers with her fatal lightening bolts.

 **MY CHILD?**

"Victor listen to me, that Psi-Borg guy is playing with your head, he's hidden all the memories of our time together, you gotta pull them all back out!" her pleaded with him, still trying to get out of his crushing hold around her.

"Oh just shut that mouth, frail!" he roared at her. "I am Sabertooth and Sabertooth cannot be controlled by anybody!" he ignored her pleas and took her into a spacious room where Dr. Rollins was eagerly waiting for her.

"Victor, strap the human to the experiment table." Magneto ordered and Sabertooth proceeded to as his master said like a little pet dog.

"E-Experiment table?!" Aks's eyes widened in horror. "You said you were going to let me live here with my Mate!"

"I truly was, my dear, but a slight bit of a change was added to the plan...when we found out how rapidly that unique DNA was growing inside you." he leered at her little baby bump and grinned sinisterly.

"Did you really think I was gonna let my dream project grow inside that darned pathetic _human_ womb of yours?"

"Victor please! Don't do this, it's YOUR child goddammit!" she snarled at him with flooded eyes.

Sabertooth's hands halted for a second as her words reached his ears.

 _ **My child?**_

 **BACK TO REALITY**

"Jean listen to me, dammit! You gotta destroy this fuckin' mind game of that Psi-Borg asshole." Logan snarled at Phoenix, trying to avoid her telekinetic attacks.

"No! Mistress Mystique's ordered to kill Wolverine. You'll die Wolverine, you'll die!" Jean was chanting those words like a damned mantra as she and all other manipulated minds continued their assaults at their own friends and helpers.

"OK now yer pissing me off!" Logan hissed through clenched teeth when Jean slammed him against another wall. He jumped back to his feet and leaped at her through the air and landed a hard punch to her jaw, the force of his fist forced her head to hit the ground.

Gasping hard, Logan waited for her to get back up but as she did-

"L-Logan...you here?"

 **SABERTOOTH'S SNOWCAT**

"What happened, Sabertooth? Strap the girl and get away from her." Erik's stern words pulled Sabertooth out of the mild shock Aks's little truth had put him in for a minute but unfortunately, he still didn't seem to believe it.

"Bullshit time over frail, now get ready ta become a fuckin' lab rat." he bared his canines in a wicked grin and stepped away from the table. Rollins pressed the buttons on the wall and the table started sliding towards an automatic surgery machine where Dr. Rollins was about to take the premature feral baby out of its human mother's womb and transfer it into an artificial uterus like machine where it'd stay until it was ready to come out.

"Victor! They're deceiving you, making you destroy your family with your own hands, don't let them do that, please!" she screamed, looking helplessly at her manipulated Mate.

Even in this Illusion-struck state of his mind, Aks's screams and tears were affecting Sabertooth deeply.

 _ **Is the frail speaking..**_ _ **truth?**_

"Victor, please! Please try to recall me, I'm your Mate, your Aks, your SNOWCAT!" those were her final words before the large machine covered her body with a rectangular transparent lid and muffled her further requests.

A strong jolt of mental electricity shook Victor's brain as a word intruded into his ears, _Snowcat_. Each and every single moment he'd spent with her in the past two months returned with a bang and a sentence started echoing in his brain again and again.

 _ **"Yer my Snowcat, Sabertooth's Snowcat!"**_

Just as Rollins's hand reached over to operate the machine, Victor suddenly jumped over and gripped his hand, lengthening his claws around it.

"Don't...even think about hurting _my Mate!_ " with that vicious snarl. Sabertooth crushed Rollins's wrist bones before kicking him away. Before Magneto could even realize what the hell just happened, Sabertooth shattered the glass cover with a solid punch.

" Victor.." Aks's eyes glinted with a relieved smile as she saw those beautiful deep amber eyes again.

"Don't worry Snowcat, your Mate is back now." Victor extended his hand.

"Urghhh you dumb animal, I knew a bloody brute like you cannot be put on the leash for long!" Magneto snarled and threw all the razor-sharp medical instruments at Creed but Aks switched on the device on her wrist at the right time that created an anti-magnetic orb around both of them. Magneto used all of his mental power but his little weapons couldn't penetrate the protective layer.

"What the hell?" Psylocke exclaimed.

Finally giving up, a super pissed off Magneto motioned Psi-Borg to spread his 'illusion trap' again. But hey, before the hideous man in freaky helmet could fuck with Victor's brain again, Beast burst in, jumping and swinging from wall to wall and kicked the asshole into the opposite wall with a loud snarl, sending him to dreamland for a while.

"Enjoyin' the party without us?" Wolverine and Pyro followed in.

 **THE WAR BEGINS**

With a sharp snikt, the shining blades prodded out. Both ferals looked at each other, a silent understanding between the eyes. With a mutual nod, _the war_ finally began. Wolverine went for Mystique and repeating the damned history, 'Beast vs Psylocke' the rematch started shaking the lab. Magneto's another minion, Burner started shooting flames at their X-foes and in the counterattack, Pyro shot a big fuckin' stream of flame at him with a simple flick of his lighter.

"Azazel, take out the animal!" Magneto commanded the red devil.

"With pleasure." Azazel smirked and took his damned Muramasa blade out of his sheath. After pushing Aks behind his back, Victor expanded his talons to their lethal length and pounced at the mutant devil on all fours with a wild roar but before he could get his bloodthirsty claws on him, he disappeared in a blink and re-emerged behind Creed for giving him another big slash on his back. Victor hissed in pain. Magneto decided to take advantage of their little 'hide and seek' game and hurried over to grab Aks's hand without using his power.

"Let me go, buckethead!" she struggled to break the grip.

"You'd be severely punished for that rudeness if I didn't need you at the moment, little wench!" Magneto snarled and pulled her with him but Aks bit down on his grip around her wrist, making Lehnsherr yelp in sharp pain and letting go of her hand.

"Damn you, little brat!" he hissed and rushed forward to catch her hand again but thank goodness, spoiling his plan again, Nightcrawler teleported at the scene out of nowhere, grabbed Aks's hand and disappeared in a damned blink of an eye.

"NOT AGAIN!" Magneto roared in frustration and spun swiftly to Azazel Victor was beating the shit out of at the moment.

"Azazel, take me to her!" the red devil nodded and teleported them both in a damned snap.

"Where did the blue kid take her?" Creed eagerly asked Logan.

"Back to Jet, Ororo and others are waiting for her there." Logan answered as he slammed the damn shape-shifters down onto the concrete floor.

"But Magneto's gone after her, I gotta go save her." Victor snarled and hurried to the door but as he stormed out of the lab, a sudden and strange agony in his brain brought him to his knees. Someone was inside his brain again, playing with all the suppressed horrific memories of his childhood.

 **THE CHASE**

"Aks, you take yourself and all other unconscious members back to mansion and we finish this shit off." Kurt instructed Aks as he brought them both back to the Jet.

"And what about you and others?" Aks questioned nervously.

"Don't worry about us, we'll come back with humans." Wagner reassured her with a brief smile. But just as he spun to teleport again, a sudden powerful jolt shook the Jet.

"W-What the hell was that?!" Aks asked with a trembling tone.

"I-I don't know, let me see, you stay back there."

 **DON'T PROVOKE THE GREAT WOLVERINE**

"Never thought I'd ever see the great Wolverine drool over his half brother's teenaged bitch." Mystique spat out the next taunt, sharpening her Muramasa against Logan's blades, the furious friction between metals was producing shiny sparks with each clank.

"Keep yappin' whore, yer taunts don't work on me." Logan snarled back and gave the shape-shifter a hard push against the opposite wall.

"Oh c'mon, Logey," Mystique threw her trap again. "I've seen the look on your face, when the little bitch fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her 'Mate'." Apparently, her provoking words were working this time because Logan's brain was seriously distracted by the moment she'd just described. He'd _actually_ felt very... _strange_ at that moment.

Mystique mentally grinned at the little distraction and gave a giant split at his chest. Logan groaned loudly and stumbled back.

"Aww did that hurt? I'm sure it wasn't as bad as seeing her in arms of that animal." she sneered and dropkicked a staggering Logan away.

 **BLAST FROM THE PAST**

 _"Come here you little demon! "_

 _" No pa please, it hurts."_

 _"It hurts? Ya killed my son, ya spawn of fuckin' devil! I'm gonna pull these satanic teeth and claws of yers until they stop coming back!"_

 _"No! Please, pa, NO! ! ! ! "_

 **FIRE!**

Within bare seconds, Azazel teleported Magneto and himself out of the lab, only a few steps away from the Jet but before they could get their hands on their prize, Fury's brave commandos pointed their gun points at the duo.

"You'd better not try it, human." smirking, Magneto advised their leader.

Ignoring the threat, after a sharp order of "FIRE!" the troop started shooting at the human magnet and the devil face but holy cow! With a simple movement of Lehnsherr's hand, all the bullets hung in the air and with a little flip, Magneto turned them all around, pointing at their owners but sensing the upcoming attack already, they all switched on the devices on their wrists and hid themselves behind the protective circles.

"Azazel, you know what to do." Azazel nodded with an evil grin before disappearing in a blink and re-emerging among the armed humans and before the Magneto's countdown could get over, the entire troop was on the ground, counting their last breaths.

 **THE DISTRACTION**

"No matter how hard you both try, you cannot save her, Logan!" she straddled Logan's chest and just as her sword raised in the air, to aim at Logan's heart, he drove his blades through Mystique's shoulder with a loud roar before shooting back up and nailing the blue bitch to the wall.

"The first rule of a battle, less talk, more action!" Logan snarled, buying his claws deeper into the wall to make Mystique yelp louder but like always, she didn't give up and played her trump card to save her ass.

"P-Please James, don't kill me..." the familiar shaky voice instantly distracted Logan's mind from whatever he was going to do to the blue lady. The damned shape-shifter'd transformed into the woman the whole war was being fought for _._

 _Aks_.

"P-Please," her hand reached down and stroke her little swollen stomach. "Don't kill my baby." Logan's claws trembled as his eyes lowered to her tummy. Even after knowing the whole demonstration was fake, Logan fell for the trap unwantedly.

Mystique took advantage of Logan's puddled brain and kicked him away against a table behind him. Logan shook his head to get his head out of the illusion and shot back on his feet but _it was too late._ Mystique promptly picked up her sword from the floor and fled out of the room, leaving a very pissed Wolverine behind.

 **THE SOUND OF DANGER**

"C'mon pilot, get this damn thing out of here, _now_!" a bewildered Kurt commanded the pilot to take off as soon as possible as he heard the gunshots.

"What's happening out there Kurt?!"

"Magneto's here."

"Oh my god!" fear crept into Aks's eyes again.

 **THE ILLUSION**

After getting a 'one on one' fight with the damn shape-shifter, Logan stormed out of the room to help others and the first thing that widened his eyes was seeing Victor on his knees, screaming at an invisible entity, he's never seen Victor in such a vulnerable state. He needed to help him. and suddenly his eyes caught an insanely laughing Psi-Borg, sitting up in a corner and screwing with Victor's head through his goddamned telepathic tricks.

"You sonuvabitch!" Logan hissed through clenched jaw and advanced angrily toward him but shit, his other hand rose in the air and started playing with Logan's mind, too.

A powerful illusion of a beautiful native woman overshadowed Logan's ability of thinking and understanding and began persuading him to end this useless life by stabbing himself in the heart again and again with his own claws until it stopped beating.

 _"C'mon Logan, do it for your Kayla."_

 **BRING IT DOWN**

"Now, bring the little wench back down here." Magneto let out another order. Azazel once again nodded and vanished in the chilling air but hey, before he could enter the Jet, Nightcrawler caught him in the mid-air out of nowhere and teleported them both away from the Jet.

Magneto growled at another failure. Now he was going to have to take the matter into his own hands. He raised both of his palms in the air and started pulling the Jet down with his unbeatable magnetic force. Aks held on to her and her unborn baby's dear life in the jolting craft and looked at other members for a helping hand but none of them was in condition to give it to the horrified woman at the moment. Slowly and carefully, making sure not to hurt his dream project in the process, Magneto eventually made the damned craft touch the ground.

 **F*K THE MANIPULATION**

"What the hell is happening to Logan?" Pyro asked Beast, as they both beat their opponents to damn pulp.

"Psi-Borg is controlling his mind through Telepathy."

"We gotta stop him!" Pyro exclaimed but as they both proceeded to help Logan, the damned manipulator brought them both to their knees, too.

On the other hand, Logan was just five inches away from nailing his own heart with his own claws but how could his big brother let that happen? Gathering all his mental strength from all the beautiful memories he'd earned with Aks, Victor laboriously got back and one long jump cleaving through the air and he buried his claws into Psi-Borg's black heart.

"Not again, asshole!" Victor snarled.

Finishing off the damned manipulator, He turned to his little brother. "You ok, Jimmy boy?" he extended his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Logan shook his head to get rid of the remaining 'hangover' of the damned telepathy and took the hand but just as he rose back to his feet, a bone crushing punch made him taste the dirt again.

"What the fuck, Creed?!" a flabbergasted Logan shouted, fixing his lower jaw.

"This one was for slashin' my throat." Victor growled through clenched teeth. "Now again, you okay, Jimmy boy?" he extended his hand again with the same fucking evil grin Aks loved so much.

 **NOBODY CAN KILL WHAT'S MINE!**

"Finally." Magneto had a triumphant smile. He tore the door of jet open effortlessly with a simple gesture of his hands. Aks's fingers hastily reached to switch on the device but outsmarting her this time, Magneto pinned both her hands to the metal wall of jet, splayed out across her shoulders and began dragging her towards him forcefully.

"No! Please, let me go!" Aks screamed and struggled hard to pull herself off the wall.

"Who's going to save you now?" Magneto grinned evilly before rushing to grab her wrist but before he could even touch her, Sabertooth speared his former 'Master' from his left and with that, Magneto and his beloved crown, both ate dirt on the ground.

"Victor.." Aks's eyes shone with relief.

"Keep. Your. Fucking. Hands. Off. My. MATE!" a flabbergasted Magneto's face met a rock-hard punch with each word coming out of Sabertooth's mouth but just as his claws raised in the air to finish his terror, Lehnsherr smirked mysteriously and halted the upcoming attack in the air, Victor put all his strength into his hand but couldn't bring it down on the human magnet.

"What? Did you really think that I didn't know your dirty secret, my friend?" with a sinister laugh, Magneto flipped Sabertooth in the air like a damned coin and pinned him to the metal wall of Jet.

Magneto stood back up and wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth. _That animal is going to pay for it._

"I know when they fused that precious 'adamantium' _into_ your darned bones." smirking, Lehnsherr paced toward him, his held out palm not letting Sabertooth move an inch.

"It must feel pretty difficult to walk around with such heavy bulk, right? Let me take this bloody burden _off_ you." after a horrific smirk, Lehnsherr's magnetic force began stripping the strongest metal in the world off Victor's bone structure. Victor let out a blood curdling scream as the force started tearing up his skin tissues to make way for adamantium out of his body. The agony was unbearable and for the very first time in his long life, Victor found himself at the brink of death.

"Stop hurting my Mate!" Aks roared before she drove Magneto's own weapon against Victor- the ancient Katana she'd picked up from the ground and tied her anti-magnetic device to into his shoulder from behind and switched on the device.

Before Magneto could even realize what the hell just happened, he whined in great pain and found himself trapped inside the same anti-magnetic orb.

He stumbled around. "You pathetic human wench!" Magneto snarled and tried to assault at Aks through the layer but unfortunately, the layer blocked the attacks from inside too.

"You're going to pay for it." Magneto took his hand behind his back and pulled out the damn sword. He crushed the device in his killer grasp and threw it aside. Aks stumbled back in horror but before Magneto could use his fatal power to hurt his Mate and Cub, Sabertooth shot back up, pounced at the old man and drove his entire clawed hand through Magneto's stomach.

Magneto turned his widened shock pain filled eyes to the feral devil behind him.

"Remember it in the grave, magman, Nobody can kill what's MINE!" Sabertooth snarled as he pulled his hand back and let the whimpering body collapse to the ground.

With the last breath of Magneto and the return of deep amber gaze, Aks ran into the arms of her Mate. Victor momentarily flinched back, hesitant to wrap his blood-covered hands around her but-

"I don't care." she said with a beautiful smile that was enough to make him forget all the unimaginable pain he'd endured a few moments ago. Victor shook off the resistance and wrapped his large arms around his Snowcat like a cocoon.

"Finished the job without us?" Logan asked from behind, looking at the lifeless body of the biggest danger for Humanity- Magneto.

The feral couple turned around. Logan, Hank, John and Kurt, whose own hands were covered in the blood of his own father, were standing together like a damned badass A-Team.

"Where the hell were you guys?"

"Busy in planting bombs in every corner of the lab, so no one could ever use it to create a goddamn feral army again." Hank answered with a grin.

Victor nodded and shifted his eyes back to his beautiful Mate who was looking a bomb herself in that skin-tight leather.

"C'mon Snowcat, let's get outta here."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Finally Finished, phewww.**

 **By the way a few things to point out in the end:**

 **1\. I did not put Jean Grey on 'I-Am-Going-To-Destroy-The-World' mode here because in Last Stand, she let Phoenix completely take over her body and mind but here she's absolutely fine. Besides, since she's one of the most powerful telepaths herself, she's too strong to be controlled by any other telepath so she's just momentarily in Psi-Borg's control to kill Wolverine and his team who're her actual targets.**

 **2\. After Logan and his team pulled all the manipulated friends out of the damned illusion of Psi-Borg, they all passed out just like Aks. That's why they weren't involved in rest of the battle.**

 **3\. If anyone still didn't understand my 'Sabertooth and Adamantium' angle, please read my previous chapter.**

 **4\. Just two more chapters and 'The Man Within Animal' gets its happy ending. Hold on a sec, Sabertooth and Happy Endings? How's that possible? Of course it is dumbass, it's Christmas time ;-}!**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Oh Victor

**Chapter Twenty: Oh Victor...**

 **Time for some fluffy, funny and _smutty_ goodness with a sweet end ;-}**

 **Vahditar- Awww dear, don't be disappointed, I'm gonna end the story like this for a very good reason and I'm gonna tell you that in next final chapter ;-}**

 **Ariana- Glad to know you loved it:-}**

 **No more yapping, just enjoy...**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Victor leaned his head against the mahogany headboard and sighed. Till yesterday, he was under Magneto's thumb like a damned pet of his but today, when he'd finally regained his self-control, now his mind was just wondering how in the blue hell he eventually ended in the damned X-Mansion.

Of course there's only reason.

Aks.

 _His Snowcat._

A pleasant knock on the door pulled him out of his train of thought. Creed smirked to himself.

"Ya don't need to knock at my door, darlin'." a cute blush crept onto Aks's cheeks as she entered the room in an enticingly sexy red silk robe that ended mid-thigh. Victor licked his lips.

 _She's really gonna be the death of me._

 _ **Sabertooth snorts.**_

 _ **She's a still a bitch to me.**_

 _But a very sexy little red-hot bitch._

 _ **Ugh that's fuckin' true**_

She seductively paced to the nightstand and hesitantly pulled the hem of robe down. "You like it?"

He eyed her up and down hungrily and slipped his hands around her waist. "I love it."

She straddled his thighs. "Jubilee's choice. 'She Says And I Quote'- Every pregnant gal has the right to look as sexy as any other non-pregnant chick of the world does everyday."

"For the very first time, I agree with sparrow mouth." he grinned. "But I still prefer what ya hidin' behind it."

She blushed heavily again. "By the way, this is for you." she captured his palm put something on it.

His eyes glinted. "Where'd you get these?" smiling widely, Victor wore his just found dog tags around his neck.

"Fury gave 'em to me." she smiled. "His investigation team found 'em in Kinnaur's woods.

"Thanks, I really missed 'em. It's the only token of my golden time during all the wars I've ever been involved in."

"Your welcome." she smiled widely and wrapped her slender arms around his neck. "So we just gonna talk all night?" damn that honey dripping voice.

"Nahhh, I've got better plans." with that evil grin, he grabbed her ass and pulled her closer. His hand played with the tie of her robe before yanking it open to reveal her gorgeous front.

Her eyes immediately lowered with a crimson blush and she placed her hands over her little swollen midsection.

"Hey, don't try to hide what's mine from me." he gave a mock frown and moved her hands away. He mentally shuddered at the enticing view. He retracted his claws as far as he could and then touched the soft bulgy skin.

"Really, it's the best part of a woman's body."

Aks's mouth opened a little bit in pleasant shock.

"What?"

"Umm..nothing." she laughed a bit. "Actually someone else'd also said the same to me before." Victor just smirked in response, knowing who that 'someone else' could be.

"So...you're just gonna stare at it or what?"

"Huh?" Victor was still a little bit dizzy over the super-sonic speed his Cub was growing with. _It's just been few weeks, right?_

Aks rolled her eyes. "Oh gawd Victor, it's been over a damned week since I had a good fuck and these damn pregnancy hormones are driving me fucking horny so..." she played with his tags before yanking him closer.

"Just take care of it."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

He grinned lustfully and pushed the robe off her shoulder. He would definitely like to see her in it again. "So...my Aks needs my cock so badly huh?"

Aks's eyebrows went sky-high." D-Did you just call me...Aks?"

"Yeah, I did." he replied coolly. "And that's what I'm gonna call you from now on 'cause Frail is like a damn title I've always given to all the women I found weak and disposable but after seeing the strength you'd shown before Magneto last night, you've earned my respect, darlin'." her eyes were twinkling with tears. His words really touched her heart.

"Hey, If ya want me to say yer name on the daily basis, stop with the salty water shit right now." His thumbs brushed the tears away. "And by the way, this Aks word reminds me of those X-Holes every time." he grumbled.

She laughed softly and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. She moaned against his mouth as his hand ripped off her panties and his middle claw stroked her velvety folds.

"Oh Victor..."

The bra was the next prey. "Love how ya say my name every time when my hand goes down there and plays with yer needy pussy, baby." he whispered against the sensitive brown bud.

"Oh gawd, Vic.." she threw her head back and bit down her lower lip as a mind blowing orgasm shook her to her hot core. The intoxicating expression of high ecstasy on her face made her the most beautiful woman in the world to Creed at the moment.

He brought his finger to his lips and tasted her juices. "Mmmm...sweeter now."

Aks opened her eyes and looked at him. She could smell Victor's thick arousal just like he could hers. She wanted to tell him there were a lot of changes she'd received in the past one week except her new taste but the lustful look on his face just made her whimper in return. Creed smirked and pulled her against his chest.

Though Victor's erection was getting so eager to be plunged into its Mate, he still just stroked her thighs, leaving red trails behind and mused over something.

"Ride me."

"What?" she snapped out of the blissful afterglow at once.

"I want _you_ to ride me tonight." Victor hastily stripped out of his tank top and sweats. "My Mate and mother of my future Cub definitely deserves that."

"Hold On a sec...'Cub'?" Aks raised an angry eyebrow but was still very much distracted by the gigantic hard organ between her legs. "Look I'm okay with this feral bond thing but I'm sure as hell not gonna allow anyone to call my baby a damned Cub in my-"

"Oh just shut the fuck up woman and enjoy!" in a damned blink, she tossed her head back again with a louder moan as Victor yanked her down on his hard cock.

After an awkward start, she quickly picked up the pace and started rolling her hips onto him. Her soft moans, shuddering pants and all these new smells mingled with her good ol' scent of wild roses were driving Victor crazy. He brought her lips down for another passionate kiss while his other hand started massaging her breast. She whimpered into the kiss, indicating her second climax of the night. Victor grabbed her hips and pumped in and out of her at a feverish pace until they both reached their euphoric brinks.

Aks hugged Victor tightly. "Oh gawd! Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm cominggg!"

"That's it baby, let it go.." they both shouted in unison as they came together. Aks hid her face in the crook of Victor's neck as they both sprawled down on the bed, entwined in each other's arms.

"Man, I can get fuckin' used to that."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Logan's feet halted themselves as he heard loud moans and obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin coming from Creed's room. He scrunched up his nose.

"Keep the voices down!" he roared at the door. "It's a damn school, not your godforsaken cabin in the woods."

"Tell 'em kids ta cover up their fuckin' ears if ya don't want 'em ta hear any of this." Creed had a smug grin.

"VICTOR?!" Aks tried to sound angry at his bluntness.

"What? I'm just givin' ya what ya asked fer, darlin'." without warning, he thrusted into her again with a smirk.

"Vic, you're just..shit- sorry James.." here goes the moaning again.

Logan sighed with a roll of eyes. What else could he expect from these two?

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Mornin', Jimmy." Victor smirked from the door of Baldy's kitchen.

"Mornin', how was the first sleep in X-Mansion?" Logan showed his greetings with the typical Logan scowl and a bottle of half-downed Molson's.

The taller feral walked to the refrigerator. "Couldn't get much sleep because we were busy disturbin' everybody else's." Logan glared at the damned smug grin.

"Gawd this place's full of greeny shit." he made a disgusted face at the inner view of the fridge."

"I know right." Logan muttered. "That's why I've got my own little fridge over there, take out what ya want."

He opened it and flashed a canined grin. "Molson's." the sharp gulp soothed his throat.

"So, where's Aks?"

"Still in bed." Creed sat across the table. "The girl needs alotta rest."

"Yeah, she definitely does. After all, she kicked the good great and 'late' Magneto's ass for ya last night." Logan took another gulp down and muttered. "You're one lucky asshole to have such a brave Mate." the slight hint of hidden jealousy in Logan's words made Victor feel proud of his Aks. He just nodded in response and pushed another gulp down his throat.

"Last night," Logan broke the silence. "When that Psi-Borg guy was playin' with my head, I saw a face...a beautiful brunette, she called herself _Kayla_." Victor's bite got stuck in his throat. "She looked so... _familiar_ but I couldn't recognize her. You say you've known me for years, do you know who she is?"

Victor nodded and muttered softly. "Silverfox, Kayla Silverfox."

A sharp electricity ran through Logan's brain. "Silverfox? The woman you said you'd killed on my birthday years ago?!" Logan's jaw tightened at once.

"Don't burn your balls down already, Jimmy boy. Practically, I did not kill her because it was all just a set up." he shrugged nonchalantly.

"S-Set up?"

"Yup. A shitty trap set by that human asshole, William Stryker. In 1973, when he fished ya out of the Potomac river and tried to use you in his damn experiments. But you escaped and he sent Kayla after you. When you became a total pussy whipped pet of hers, Striker made a plan to bring you back. He hired me to do a brutal murder scene of that Silverbitch and you easily fell for that. And then ya got yer damn blades."

"And you did this to your own brother?!" Logan growled loud but instantly flinched at the choichoice his own words. "I-I mean, you always call me your brother but I still don't believe any of that crap." Victor smirked contently.

"Yeah, I did. That was ta teach ya a damn lesson fer throwin' yer own brother outta yer life like a damn trash!" Victor hissed.

The atmosphere was getting too damned hot between both ferals, claws were ready to rip each other to fuckin' shreds but before that-

 _"Logan, control yourself and Victor, stop teasing your brother about his forgotten past and both of you together, please meet me in my office after your drinks."_

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Please calm down Logan, first, you both need to sit down and then talk over it like sensible adults."

"Calm down?!" Logan hissed. "This man here, is the reason behind why I don't fuckin' know who I am today!"

"Uh-uh-uh, correction Jimmy boy, it was Stryker, not me. I just work for whoever pays me good." Victor leaned back into the chair, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Just shut the fuck, asshole or i-"

"Behave yourself, both of you!" _oopsieee, professor X just lost his cool there for a second_.

Professor did 'Breathe-In-Breathe-Out' thing for a minute. "Logan, I know Victor's as responsible for this loss of yours but it's also true he's been trying to help you with your memories for years."

"Trying to help me?" Logan had a disbelieving laugh. "Are ya kiddin' me, Chuck?" This man just taunts me on a 'specific' date he calls my fuckin' Birthday."

"Oh c'mon Jimmy, as a big bro, it's my birth-right to taunt ya in every possible way." Another evil grin.

"Just keep that fuckin' mouth shut, Cree-"

"Why don't you just let him give you your memories back?" Xavier put the million dollar point on the table with the simplest question.

"What?!" a wide-eyed Logan shouted.

"Yes I can transfer all your memories Victor has in his brain into yours but...only if you want."

"Hold on a sec, you really can do that?"

"Yes. Certainly."

"Then why the hell didn't you ever try it before, Charles?!" Logan shot up and snarled at professor. "We could've caught this animal anytime and I couldn't gotten my memory back a whole lot earlier. Why the fuck didn't you tell me that before, Charles?!"

"Because I forbade him." Victor finally jumped into the heating argument. "So I could force you to come to me and beg me for it."

"Ya gotta be shitting me, asshole!" Logan hovered over Victor's chair and dug a finger into his chest. "Did ya really think, you could make me fall to my knees and desperately beg you for my lost identity? if ya really did, yer fuckin' wrong because memories or not, I'm never EVER begging for anything from you!"

Xavier ran a hand down his face. The situation was getting worse and worse with each passing second.

"Beg you for it? Seriously, Vic..?" an angry snarl from the door put a damned stop on the heated conversation for a minute. The trio spun around. Aks was standing at the threshold in the same red silk robe and the 'properly fucked' appearance.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Both ferals mentally whistled at the sexy lady in red.

And Charles..? Well who could see what was going on in his mind?

She stomped into the room. "Mornin', babe." Victor left the chair and widened his arms to wrap'em around his Mate but Aks just held out a hand in his face.

"Not now, Victor." Logan and Charles bit back their laughs and Victor just growled.

"First of all, you both need to put a damn silencer on your voices until I'm done with this pregnancy thing because your damn childish quarrel was banging at my ears during the sleep and second of all," Aks went straight and stood next to Logan. "James's not gonna beg you for something he's lost because of you."

Now it was Logan who was grinning like a fucking Cheshire cat.

"What the hell..?" Victor growled. "You are my Mate or his?"

"Completely Yours. But it doesn't mean I'm gonna keep nodding to every wrong or right decision of yours. Logan has already spent a long time without knowing about his identity and now you're gonna give it back to him WITHOUT making him feel ashamed for it."

"You don't know the history behind it, Aks." Victor almost snarled at her.

"Trust me Vic, I do." Aks gave him a knowing look. Creed turned his glare to Charles. He just shrugged his shoulders as a silent apology to have to tell his Mate about his dark painful memories with Holly.

"But it doesn't matter anymore." Aks's soft voice made him face her again. "You both brothers are together now. No more fights, no more animosity. I don't want any of that shit around my kid. and it'll be all better if you give something to Logan he's been looking for years. Please Vic..?" Aks played her last card. She caressed her covered tummy and bored her brown eyes into his deep amber ones.

"But t-that's.. It's not... Are you kiddin' me with those eyes, little girl?" Victor groans and threw his hands in the air with an eye roll.

"She played the same shit on me." Logan muttered under his breath.

"Okay fine! You can't beg? then just say _please_." Another childish demand from the big fucking Victor Sabertooth Creed.

"Oh c'mon, Victor-"

"Just shut the fuck up, woman or i'll just bend ya over my knee and spank you."

"VICTOR?!" Aks's screamed at the shameless bluntness of her Mate while other two men in the room just scratched their temples with dumbfounded silence on their lips.

"What?" he grinned. "Don't act like ya didn't like it last night when I bent ya over my knee and-"

"For Christ sake, Creed _please_.." Logan groaned. "You guys can get back to all that...stuff later but right now, it's about my goddamn memory loss!"

"Exactly." Aks agreed, trying to push the red of her cheek back into her blood.

"Then just say P-L-E-A-S-E." Victor plopped back into his chair.

"No. I said already. I ain't gonna beg you for it."

"It's not beggin', it's just a please." Victor said coolly.

"Well.. Victor's somewhat right, Logan." Xavier shocked all three other people present in the room with his statement.

Logan and Aks, both glared at Xavier. "Are you fuckin' serious, Chuck?!" they both shouted in unison.

"Logan please, listen to me first." Xavier pleaded. "I know it's very difficult for you to say something to your thd man who's been your arch-enemy for years but if a simple 'please' can give you something you've been searching for so desperately, then I don't believe it should be a big deal."

"For the very first time, I wanna high five with baldy." Victor swiveled his chair side to side with a wicked smirk.

"Sorry, James." Aks shrugged. "He's got the strongest telepath in the world on his side."

Logan had to think for a minute.

"OK fine." Logan finally gave up his unreasonable anger for a while and turned to Creed. "You know what I want. Chuck says only you can give that give that back to me so...help me... _Please_." Logan had to put all his strength into his mouth to make _it_ come out.

The Cheshire grin played on Victor's lips again.

"C'mon, Chuck, let's give our little Jimmy what he wants."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Now, Logan and Victor, please lean back and try to relax." finally, the moment Logan'd been waiting for years had come. Creed and Logan, both knew their relationship was going to change forever after the process ended. Ororo, Hank, Scott, everyone was standing outside the medlab but both ferals had only one person in their eyes.

Aks.

The human girl smiled broadly and gave both thumbs up to both of her men through the glass of window and Victor just smirked with a mischievous wink.

They both leaned back and exhaled deeply. "Now, close your eyes and focus on the point." the feral duo narrowed their closed eyes. _Point? What point?_

And suddenly-

A strong psychic blast of overwhelming mental power entered Victor's brain as a dazzling powerpoint. The blast woke up all the sleeping memories of Victor's past but carefully avoiding all those dark blurred images of Victor's painful childhood, it only chose all the reminiscences he'd earned with Logan and began transferring them all into Logan's brain.

 _'Victor and James playing in the lawn outside the Howlett Estates, Master Howlett telling his sickly son a bed time story, James secretly sharing his favorite fruitcake with Victor his mother'd made for him, Rose playing Hide and Seek with them, they both catching Thomas Logan trying to rape Rose, James's father's order to kick Thomas out, Master Howlett alone with both boys in James's room, he suddenly hurrying out of the room, a loud gunshot, James and Victor running out of the room, James finding his father shot dead by Thomas's gun, James's first bone claws's manifestation, he killing Thomas with his claws, Thomas's dark secret that he was James's real father, James and Victor running away together, their endless years in military and wars, James giving up the bloodshed and violence forever, Kayla and him walking down a road while Victor watched them from behind a tree, Victor's set up of her murder, James asking for Stryker's help for his retribution, James's escape from the lab, James fighting Victor and then finding out Kayla was alive, their battle against the Weapon XI-'_

Before Xavier's powerful blast could go any deeper and bring all the horrible painful memories of Victor's time with Holly, he snapped his eyes open and gasped hard. He jerked back to his feet and ran a hand down his sweaty face.

"Is he okay?" Aks asked agitatedly.

"Don't worry Aks, professor'll take care of him." Ororo assured.

Victor shot up a glare as Xavier put his hand on his shoulder. When the rugged breathing finally became serene, he spun around to see his brother who was still lying on the gurney with closed eyes. His irises dancing behind those eyelids, his brain continuously trying to adjust with the new images that had just been crammed into it.

A few minutes passed and Logan finally opened his eyes.

He looked at Creed and smirked stupidly. "Victor."

Victor's eyes glinted with joy. No Bub, No Creed and definitely No _Asshole._ Just _Victor_. Just like old times.

"Welcome back, Jimmy."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Liked it ;-}?**


	21. Chapter: Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty One: Will You Marry Christmas Me?**

 **Time for the last A.N. note. What a very strange feeling :''-}** **It was my first story I've shared with all of you. I know I've made tons of mistakes, taken many inspirations and proved myself a total dumbass in smut scenes :p But I've earned myself those 14 favorites and 27 follows on my own and I'm damn proud of it. Thank y'all people, you guys ROCK :D!**

 **And yes, thanks a lot to all the people who've reviewed my story- Vahditar, Ariana, Emily, Guest, renn.I.B. and a very special thanks to Nevermorea who indicated all the mistakes I'd done in the first chapters. I'm still trying to improve 'em :-} **

**There was only person left from Victor's past life I didn't reveal much about in the previous chapers because I was saving her for the end, hope y'all like it :-}**

 **No more yapping, just enjoy...**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **My kinda Christmas Song for this Chapter?**

 **-:-:-:- Underneath The Tree -:-:-:-**

 _You're here where you should be_

 _Snow is falling as the carolers sing_

 _It just wasn't the same_

 _Alone on Christmas day_

 _Presents, what a beautiful sight_

 _Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight_

 _You're all that I need_

 _Underneath the tree._ **\- By Kelly Clarkson.**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"So, what next?" Aks asked, idly playing with Victor's chest hair after the third round of mind blowing sex. Victor wasn't used to being easy and careful at all this stuff but he's really tried for the past three nights they'd spent in X-Mansion. During Logan's self blame shit for killing their asshole of a father and smothering hatred and fear from all of them, Victor was still behaving himself just for his Mate's sake. They were both a little bit doubtful about Xavier letting them live in the mansion after Creed killed his best Frienemy- Erik Lehnsherr but Xavier still welcomed 'em with open arms.

"Depends on ya. Ya can stay here till Christmas or...longer if you want."

"What do you mean by 'I can'?" she raised her head from his chest and cocked an eyebrow. "Where're you going?"

Creed let out a sharp sigh and looked up to the ceiling."Three days ago, Sabertooth was just one second away from letting you get killed inside that fuckin' machine, Aks. I was just one step away from destroying my pack with my own fuckin' hands. That moment still gives me fuckin' creeps. You cannot trust a brainless animal like me around yourself in such delicate state. That's why, I want you to stay in the mansion without me until the pregnancy ends and then-"

"Hey!" she bored her gaze into his defiantly. "What the hell makes you think I'm gonna stay in the damn place without my Mate, huh? The goddamn manipulator fucked with my mind too and same goes for the half of Team Charles but it doesn't mean I need to keep my child away from its own father because of a dead mind-controlling freak. So get this through your 'brainless' head, mister, you're NOT going away from your Mate and your 'Cub' tonight, or any other night!"

Victor really loved this little spitfire. "Okay. But I'm still givin' you both a choice." he grinned.

"By the way," she rolled onto her back and looked at him over her shoulder. "What were your plans for both of us after getting out of the mansion?"

"I was thinkin' about Canada." he shrugged. "I have a cabin there."

Aks chewed her bottom lip."I have a question, Victor."

"Shoot."

"Please don't get mad but...as far as I've known your history with Canada, it's just given you a horrible past but...you still live there?"

Creed left a cold breath. "Because my mother's memories are also connected to the damn place. The good ol' memories my mother used to take me and Luther to our Granna's house in Banff, to spend Christmas in. I remember alotta things from my last good Christmas." he dove into the ocean of pleasant memories. "Luther was outside all day, makin' a shitty snowman and I was helpin' Ma decorate the Christmas tree and then me and Granna prepared christmas cookies together." Aks liked the beautiful fanged smile that unconsciously played on her Mate's lips.

The smile suddenly disappeared. "Years later, when I came back to Canada, I went to Banff, to see what was left of my Granna's house now but found nothing but a goddamn piece of land surrounded by thick woods. The last token of my one good time in Canada was gone. But I did not let it slip out of my hands and bought the place, for building my own cabin there." he paused for a second. Aks was still listening to him. he pulled his Mate against his chest and continued.

"It's the only place in the world where I can get some peace of mind because I always feel that woman's presence all around me there. The woman who fought that monster for me and...died because of me."

"Wasn't your fault." She whispered against his chest.

"It was." an angry lump in his throat chocked his further words. "I-I had claws, i had fangs...if I'd shown a little bit of strength, maybe...I could save her.."

"Things don't always go as we want in our childhood, Victor." she said softly, recalling her own parents' death.

"That's what I tell myself every time to keep the burden away, the burden I've been carrying for years." he smirked and stroke her cheek with an index claw. "Time for emotional shit is over, let's get some sleep."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"So...what have you both decided?" Xavier asked the feral couple. "Do you two want to stay here until Aks's delivery? Because we'd be glad to have you both here."

"Well, I've left the decision on Aks. Whatever she decides." Victor shrugged and wrapped an arm around his Mate.

"So Aks, what is it?" Logan asked from the corner. Victor'd threatened to kick his ass everyday until his next birthday if the smoke of his cigar reached anywhere near his Mate.

"Well, guys," Aks had a grateful smile on her lips. "You guys've already done a lot for me and Victor but...now we would like to leave." she smiled at Victor. "This is my first Christmas with my Mate and my baby and I want to spend it with 'em both only, in _our_ home."

In spite of a little disappointment, everybody welcomed their decision, except for Logan. Victor could smell a large amount of annoyance from him.

"So, where are you guys going?" Ororo asked.

They both looked at each other with a brief smile.

"Canada."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Ten days later**

"One reason darlin', give me one damn good reason why I'm freezin' my balls out here at this time!" Victor growled as Aks pulled his arm to drag him with her on a snow covered road. It was goddamn 6:30 in the morning of Christmas and in stead of having a mind blasting christmas morning sex under the decorated pine tree, here they were, 40kms away from their cabin, marching down a fucking snow covered path.

"Oh just quit the whining, will ya?" Aks flashed a mischievous grin. "I'm taking you to your christmas present."

"Christmas present, my ass." he grumbled and yanked her into his arms. "My Christmas present should've been on my bed right now, face buried in pillows, ass jigglin' in the air and screamin' my name at every pump in." His leering grin turned her cheeks into damned tomatoes within a second. _This guy can make me wet just by talking._

She cleared her throat and looked up to him. "Well, sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Creed, but I have planned something decent on our first Christmas together. So stop whining like a little child and come with me."

He let out another groan and followed her.

Her feet ceased outside a big rusty gate.

"Are you fuckin' serious?!" Creed growled out loud. "You woke me up in the damn starry morning, fucked my Christmas fuck, made me walk a thousand miles just to show me a fuckin' graveyard?!"

"Yup." His snarls left no effect on her. "Because that's where your christmas gift is waiting for you." she had a mysterious smile. Now he was also curious about this cryptic present.

"This better be good."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

She opened the gate and he followed her. Most of the graves were covered with a thick layer of pearly white snow. They made their way between them, carefully avoiding stepping on sleeping fellas. Her feet halted in front of a very old grave under a tree. The upper half of the black granite headstone had a beautiful carved cross on side and lower half of it was buried in the snow, hiding the name and the date of death. Aks took off her gloves and wiped the snow off the name and date.

Victor's eyes narrowed at the words.

 _Sister Victoria,1809-1878._

"What's-"

"It's your mother's grave, Victor." she prepared herself for the biggest shock-face of the year.

Victor's narrowed irises looked at Aks at once and then back at the grave with a blank expression. What the hell was his Ma's grave doing here?! She should've been resting beneath the ground of Edmonton where that monster killed her! and..1878?

 _It's fucking impossible, isn't it?_

".. B-But...1878..?" he couldn't keep the stammer out of his totally shocked tone.

"You never tried to know the history behind the ground you've built your cabin on, did you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did you know about the place when you bought it."

"I-I didn't need to. My Granna had no other child. And the man I negotiated with told me that the old house was burned to the ground in an air-attack during WWI, that's it."

"I was right." she smiled briefly. "Victor, when you told me about your year old guilt over your mother's death, I decided to do something about it. I contacted Fury and asked for his help to find out about your mother's death. It was a damn hard task even for SHIELD to collect the pale documents about a woman who'd died a century ago but they still tried hard and what they revealed was damn stunning to my ears. Your mother, she did not die the night your father accidentally injured her with his axe. When he fled out of the village with your unconscious body in his arms, to avoid getting caught, she was still alive, counting her last breaths. Thankfully, a woman from the neighborhood heard her whimpers and screamed for help after seeing your mother covered in blood. She was admitted to a local hospital and your Granna was informed about it. Her condition was very critical and even the doctor was hopeless before the operation but still, she was miraculously saved. Your Granna brought her back here in Banff where she lived for the rest of her life, as a nun and after having a long peaceful life, she was buried right here, next to your Granna." she wiped the snow off the other tombstone.

 _Martha Smith, 1793-1854._

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Victor was still too dumbfounded to say anything.

"Your mother did not die because of you, Victor. She survived that attack and lived for years after it. And when her time came, she died a peaceful death like all other good people in the world. My sole purpose behind the whole thing was just to get you rid of that damn guilt. I couldn't find a better present than this."

Victor's eyes glistened with a couple of tears he unsuccessfully tried to blink out. He shook his head in pure disbelief. How the hell did he earn such a good thing in his pathetic life? She went through all this trouble just to relieve this fucking burden of his he'd been horsing around for centuries? She's just...too fuckin' good.

"C'mere." he pulled her against his chest and kissed her forehead. "You shouldn't be so angelic to a monster." he said softly against her temple, looking at both graves, his Ma and his Granna. His Ma didn't die because of him. She lived a long happy life. Of course it was without him but that was necessary.

For the first time in life, he was feeling so lighthearted and... _happy_.

 _ **Sabertooth gave an agreeing smile.**_

 _ **The bitch did a good job.**_

"I ain't no angel." she pulled off to look into his eyes with a sweet smile. "I'm just a good Mate." Victor smiled down at her.

 _Yeah she undoubtedly is_.

Her hand went into the inner pocket of her coat and a couple of white roses came out. She gave 'em to him.

"What am i-" Aks rolled her eyes at his total ignorance about giving respect to the dead.

"Put 'em on the graves, Victor."

"Okay." he smiled sheepishly and did as she said.

 _"Rest in Peace, ladies."_ he whispered as he placed the flowers on the snowy surface.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

She smiled widely and slipped her arms around him for getting a tight embrace but something dug in her chest before that.

"Ouch, what the hell is that?"

Victor smirked. "Had planned it with two glasses of champagne on a 'candlelight dinner' in a five star hotel but.." he took a red velvet box out of his pocket.

Aks covered her mouth with both hands as her eyes fell on the little christmas present of hers.

"Victor-"

"First of all, it's not gonna be one of those grandass weddings because I'm no Prince Charming who's gonna get on his one knee, shower you with tons of red roses and sing some shitty romantic song for ya. I'm just doin' it for my Cub so.."

he opened the box and held it out. It was a dazzling oval shaped ruby on the platinum ring but it wasn't the only shock of the night. The second one was coming up next.

 **"Ms. Akradee (Akriti) Sharma, kya tum mujhe shaadi karogi?"-** Will you marry me?

Her mouth and eyes turned into three perfect Os. "YOU KNOW HINDI?!" the ring was forgotten for a while.

He gave one of his good old evil grins. "Didn't I already tell ya I'd been in all the wars?"

 _Shit, how did she forget about India-China War and lndo-Pak War?_

"So...did you understand everything I've ever said about you?"

"Every dirty single bit of it." another canined grin.

"Oh shit!" she blushed deeply. "Am I gonna get punished for that?"

"Abso'damn'lutely!" he frowned playfully. "But before that...answer my question." the eyes came back to the dazzling Ruby.

"Well..." she gave a mock cogitation. "Of course it's a Yes!"

He grinned and slipped the ring into her finger before pulling her back into his arms.

"No fuckin' tears this time." he growled softly.

She laughed and nodded. "Okay." her big brown eyes froze over the shining ruby. "It's so beautiful."

"Hell yeah it is. That's why that damn sales girl cut 10 fuckin' grands off my card for it." she laughed at his grumble and looked back to the ring.

 _It's definitely going on Facebook tonight._

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Now just Look. At. That.!" Aks's eyes followed Victor's up to a bunch of leaves and berries on a branch of the snow covered tree they were standing underneath.

"Is that a Mistle-" before the damned sentence could be completed, Victor caught Aks's lips in a fiery yet loving 'Christmas Proposal' kiss. Aks's hand stroked the back of Victor's neck as their tongues fought a sensual war of dominance. Nothing could be more perfect than this at the moment. **Love** , **Respect** and **Commitment** , she's gotten all these three things today. Love? What she and Victor shared was a whole lot stronger than love and she didn't need to hear it from Victor's mouth. As far as it was about respect, she's already earned it from him and today, the ring gave her the commitment she desired once.

The kiss drew to a soft close with a deep nuzzle, taking in each other's scents. "The best Christmas ever!" they both laughed breathlessly.

"C'mon, let's go home." Victor wrapped his protective arm around his freezing Mate as they both walked back towards the gate. Victor looked over his shoulder at both graves one last time.

His two angels, who made the early few years of his life memorable until his _other_ side emerged and his father made his life a living hell at such a small age. Their hatred towards his animalistic side forced him to hate them back. During his upcoming endless years, that hatred made him develop into an Alpha predator who just knew to shed blood for blood. He'd lost his humanity somewhere in this whole time.

Someone needed to give it back to him and that's where Holly came in, another angel who pulled his lost human side out and taught him how to live, laugh and love but that horrific death of hers, it shoved the human back in and pulled the real animal out forever. The animal who dreamed once he was a man. But the dream was over now and the beast was awake. He despised humanity and came for everybody without mercy because it was his nature. He'd forgot to live, laugh and love. All he knew now was just take and kill. He declared himself cursed by the angels and believed he would never be loved by any of them again. But he was wrong.

An angel entered his living hell again who did not hate his animal like others. She pulled the lost man out again and taught him how to control his beast. She cried for his wounds and cared for his good. She took his seed in her womb and fought the whole world to protect it. She was walking down the white path with him at the moment and he was never letting this beautiful angel go who loved the man within animal.

 **THE END**

 **For Now ;-}**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Yeah you heard me right peeps ;-} what did ya guys think? I'm gonna let this story end with so many loose ends? I know you guys wanna see more of Logan's slowly developing feelings for Aks and VictorAks's super feral child's super feral birth and gawd what'll happen when their relationship goes against the biggest feral danger who's come back from the ancient times. I've planned all of it in a SEQUEL. Just a little wait ;-}!**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone :D!**


End file.
